Check Yes Naminé
by Le Neko-neko
Summary: I wasn't really looking at the road I was driving. And when you don't look at the road when you drive, it leads to accidents. Accidents means trouble. And trouble means debt. And debt means you would have to pay for the damages. So when I suddenly crashed into the back of a black Hummer, I knew I was in trouble. Uh-oh...
1. Nathalia Ridley

**The golden thoughts: **Welcome welcome readers! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, gays and lesbians, jerks and bitches…how ya doin? I'd doubt you'd know but this is a little based on "Two Weeks Notice" by Marc Lawrence. Does somebody know that awesome movie? :D

**Disclaimer: If I own Kingdom Hearts it'd probably suck balls so, no. I don't own it.**

* * *

**Episode I – Nathalia Samantha Eris "Naminé" Ridley**

**THE SHE-POV**

"…so in other words, Scott—Severus something dumped you?"

"_**Naminé…! It's Seifer for god's sake! And yes," **_someone sniffled from the other line. _**"He dumped me."**_

"I told you a thousand times, Katherine—"

"—_**Kairi!—"**_

"—that guy was just a playboy. This is the 53rd time girl. And seriously, where the hell did "Kairi" come from?"

"_**Oh yeah? Where did "Naminé" come from, huh, Nathalia?"**_

"Touché."

So here goes my best friend for life, Katherine Lois Labelle, also known as Kairi, a red-haired girl I met in high school, ranting her heart out for some gold-digging guy who she went out with for just _**a week. **_Kairi never learns. I told her to not stick with the bad boys. Why, they were only no-good people anyway! I don't get why people, well some of them, prefer the bad boys over the good guy ones. Sure, they're attractive and all, but never faithful and responsible…like, was it Shane? Lucifer? Pacifier? Ah, hell. Like I care. No matter how hard Katherine gets hurt, she surprisingly gets over them fast. And fast I mean in 3 days time. And this, is not an exception.

"—_**and then I saw him making out with that girl! Gross!"**_

"So now what?" I asked. She knew damn well I didn't listen, which only provided more of my amusement when she shrieked at the other line.

"_**You didn't listen to me again you bitch!"**_

I laughed. "Who'd want to listen to your rants anyway? I've heard them _thousands _of times, best friend. And trust me, they're boring."

"_**Ugh! You're so mean! And Seifer was really attractive too…with that sexy scar and that hair…ooh! And his muscles! And—"**_

"Whoa whoa! Stop with the details, sister! That's too much!"

Kairi laughed at the other line. That's one of her problems. Kairi was too much of the "girly girl" type. And I wasn't. I never really liked those frilly dresses, make-ups and the feet torturer; high heels. I wondered how me and Kairi got along. Guess the "opposites attract" huh?

Well anyway, enough of those crap. My name is Nathalia Ridley. I have blonde hair, blue eyes, and I'm 5'3. I like to wear trousers and I indulge in daily doses of caffeine at Starbucks. My friends and family call me Naminé. Well then, since you're reading a story about yours truly, you can call me that too. Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm still at Starbucks, drinking Espresso while waiting for Kairi. This is our activity when she gets dumped again—meet up and order cakes. Cakes or cookies. Whichever is best.

Nothing is too exciting anymore. It's just the same way everyday—wake up, prep up, work, work, work, drink coffee, then go home. I can't go home without coffee. Trust me; you'd never want to see me without any caffeine in my system. Unless you're prepared to see a witch.

I live in a city called Radiant Garden. It's nice. Nuff said.

Oh yeah, 2 more things; I'm single and not interested. So back off.

I never really cared about relationships. Sure I dated someone—his name was Roxas, I think—before, buuuuuuuut that was way behind. So, no. I'm on hiatus for a relationship.

Kairi and her sister had been persistent too—setting me up on blind dates without my knowledge. But the date always ends up with the guy running off crying. Don't. Ask.

They still didn't give up.

"Naminé!"

Speak of the devilish angel.

Kairi ran to me in her ridiculously 5-inch high heels. Who the hell would run in those…things?

So today, she was wearing short shorts, and a pink mini-dress with _eyeliner and lipstick_. Bleh. Add that Dolce and Gabanna shades as well by the way.

"Namiii~!"

I forgot how tight Kairi's hugs were.

* * *

"More Banana Sundae please!" Kairi demanded at the too-delighted waiter.

"Right away!"

I was very much used to Kairi's "dessert vents". What, years of knowing her and being her best friend earn you some points. Even when she was on a diet, she'd break it by ordering shitload amounts of cakes, cookies, and ice cream until she was satisfied. The good thing is that she always pays, so it's freeeeeeeeeee for me! See how I benefit in this friendship? Okay.

"Ugh. I can't believe in men anymore! They're all the same." Kairi grunted from across me.

"You always say that Kai. For all we know you'll be off with another man claiming "He's the one! He's the one!" Geez."

"I-I…! I do not! You lie Nathalia!"

I laughed. Hanging out with her was never boring. As soon as her sundae arrived, she was back to shoving the spoon down her throat. Honestly, who can digest all that ice cream in just 1 hour?

"How 'bout you Naminé?" she suddenly asked, and I was very much aware of the sly smirk on her fair face. Crap.

"What do you mean?" I tried to act dumb. Blondes are dumb after all.

"Oh you know~how was that guy, Hayner? Didja hook up?"

"Not a chance. The guy barely talked to me!"

Either the guys I got on a date with are too shy or uninterested. Like this Hayley guy.

"God!" she threw her arms out in exasperation while I sipped my ginger tea calmly. "What is _**wrong **_with you Nathalia? You're smart, you're beautiful, and you're charming! I don't get why no one is so…so…ugh!"

And there goes her ranting again.

"_**Katherine, **_I told you. I'm not interested. You and Xion are the only ones who kept setting me up anyway!"

"But you weren't so serious back then." She pouted. "Remember Roxas? You two were so sweet and adorable back then!"

"Are we seriously going to talk about him again?"

I hated talking about any of my exes. Roxas was no exception. Roxas and I were going strong for 2 years, but he suddenly broke it off through _Facebook. _How stupid is that?

"Fineeee." She glared at me childishly. "Have it your way then!"

Hallelujah! Thank you!

* * *

After we separated ways (and me having some on-the-go latte), I hopped inside my car and took off, not wanting to be late for the next episode of The Simpsons…what? Why are you looking at me like that? It's hilarious! And I love that show! Don't you?

Oh well.

…

I tried to ignore the stupid ringing in my pocket. The ringtone belonged to _her…_and _her _I mean _her. _Larxene. My bitchy, bossy boss. I'm going to regret picking that up huh?

And stupid me, I did pick it up.

"Yeah?"

"_**Blondie,"** _Talk about hypocrite. _**"You're in charge tomorrow. I'll be going away for a vacation."**_

"At this time?"

"_**Duh. And it's going to take 3 months."**_

Bitch.

"3 months? Whoa whoa boss, I can't manage _everything _you do!" I tried to reason, but she scoffed. "You know I'm clumsy! Why not just let Marluxia do it?"

"_**He's going with me, so, YOU're the last choice."**_

"Dmitri?"

"_**Hell no! He'll screw everything up!"**_

Last one. If this doesn't work I'll sell my soul to the she-devil…

Don't let her hear that. SHH!

"…Axel?"

Click.

She hanged up on me.

Make that double bitch.

As I put away my phone, I wasn't really looking at the road I was driving. And when you don't look at the road when you drive, it leads to accidents. Accidents mean trouble. And trouble means debt. And debt means you would have to pay for the damages. So when I suddenly crashed into the back of a (fuckingly expensive-looking) black Hummer…you know what.

Oh, and, add a pissed-off looking handsome guy with gravity-defying black hair who stepped out of said Hummer, just crap.

FML.

* * *

_**Damn my neighbours are noisy. So did you like it? :D Next chapter is the appearance of the pissed-off looking handsome guy with gravity-defying black hair. Ring any bells? **_

_**Don't forget to review dears! (Bitches love reviews.)**_


	2. He Who Has Gravity Defying Hair

**The golden thoughts:**Me gusta! Porque esta linda. Me gusta! Porque esta Bella, me gusta! Demasiado bella, me gusta!

ME GUSTA.

Disclaimer: If I own Kingdom Hearts it'd probably suck balls so, no. I don't own it.

* * *

**Episode II - He Who Has Gravity ****Defying Hair**

**THE HE-POV**

"Fuck! This is disgusting!"

"Okay, what is it now?"

I twitched at the sight of my brother Sora and chucked the stupid box of USED underwear at him. The idiot dodged it though. I should've been faster…

"Gross! Geez Vanitas! Aren't these women's underwear? You dirty old man!"

"No shit, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Didn't I tell you NOT to accept things from women I slept with? And fuck it Sora; I'm not old. I'm 27 forever."

"Hey hey don't blame me. I'm not your maid."

"Keh."

Sora needs to learn how to respect people. I'm his older twin for god's sake (even for a few minutes only, get off my back already)! So today, I received a box of disgusting, used underwear from this woman I picked up last night. I think her name was Clarice? Nahh. Whatever. It's just a one-night-stand. See, who needs to have strings behind a relationship when you're free to do what you want? No pain, no worry and absolute FREEDOM. I don't want to be settled down so…deal with it.

My name's Vanitas Regis Anthony Leith Fair (blame the author for giving me a ridiculously long name). And don't you fucking. Dare. Call. Me. Vanity Fair. I'm 27, turning 28 next year. I have an annoying younger twin called Skylar, whom we nicknamed Sora. Since our old man and mom are currently out of the country, the two of us are left with the boring paperwork.

It's stressful I tell you. Sometimes I really regret being born. But! Then again, life is full of pleasure. And I'm not just talking about H okay? Get your mind out of the gutter.

"Vanitas! You have a call from Ven!"

"What does he want now?"

"I don't know! Answer it yourself stupid!"

I nearly chucked the glass paperweight on my brother. So, I picked the phone up.

"Hey."

"Vanitas! Mind picking me up?"

Ventus was our cousin. Older than me and Sora by 2 months. He's as hyperactive as Sora as well, so…I'm stuck between 2 energetic idiots. Hey, you there! Help me here!

_**"What for? You lazy-ass, go here by yourself."**_

"Are you forgetting what you did at that club one time?"

Fuck.

"…"

I could hear him laughing his head off. That incident was NOT a pleasant memory. Two-things: it involves me and a hooker. Get it? Now shut the hell up.

_**"Well? Pick me up or I'll tell uncle and aunt about it~"**__**  
**_  
"Pansy ass…alright fine! Where the hell are you?"

_**/Starbucks. You know, the one at—/**_

"Geez I know that stupid. I'm not blonde. Unlike you." I snickered.

_**/Hey! It's not my fault I was born this way!/**__**  
**_  
"You even sung Lady Gaga."

_**/Fuck off Vanitas. Just pick me up already!/**_

"Yeah yeah…keep your pants up. I'm going."

As I stood up, Sora sent me a smug grin.

"He blackmailed you again huh?"

I grunted.

Sora laughed. "Figures."

Since I was one of the great, great, almighty Zack Fair's (No really, our dad's like a hero here) sons, I was greeted with respect from our employees. And you can guess how I feel about it.

"Sir Fair," our receptionist, Tina, greeted.

"I'm going to pick Ven up. If someone's looking for me, just send 'em to my office. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

I stepped out of the building and saw her. Whenever I look at her, I get all happy. Who is it? Why it's my prized Hummer H3 of course! My pride and joy! No single scratch is on it, let alone dirt. Except for the tires. Which is really irrelevant right now. Man I love this shit. It was worth the thousand dollars. I'm rich anyway.

While I drove towards the aforementioned coffee café, my phone began to ring. It was from…someone named Stacy? That's weird…I don't remember giving anyone my number, apart from my family.

"Who's this?"

_**"Vanitas…! You liar! I thought you were going to call**_!" someone whined.

"What the fuck? Who are you anyway?"

_**"Ugh! It's Stacy! Don't you remember me? You said you'd marry me!"**_

…

…

"I did?"

_**"Yes!"**_

I immediately hanged up and blocked the number. Wow, that was some screw up there. I don't even remember her. Probably another fling when I was drunk. Yeah…maybe that was it. Didn't I tell you earlier? I don't want to be dragged down and be free. All men do anyway. With some exceptions.

I parked beside a Silver Mercedes, and once I was done, stepped out. I saw Ventus by the counter at Starbucks, some blonde talking to someone over her phone behind him. I went inside, and the smell of coffee invaded my nose.

Great! Now I want some coffee.

"Ven."

"Oh hey Vanitas!" he grinned.

"You done yet? I'm just going to order so, wait up."

"Yeah sure."

I ordered some latte, ignoring the caked-up-on-make-up face of this girl in front of me. Girls like these were disappointing. I like the simpler ones. Like that brunette over there. Heh. Too bad she's with someone.

"Namiii~!" someone shrieked.

"Ack! Get off! You're heavy!"

Ventus was writing something down at his planner, probably his schedule. When I sat down though, we began to talk.

Later, after we finished with our lattes (me getting another one), we were ready to leave. I need to see if Sora handled ALL the things we've been assigned to. Torturing him is never old.

Ventus was ranting about something beside me on the passenger seat, which involves someone named Terra and Aqua. They sound familiar.

"—so after that, I fell on the pool."

"…"

"Were you even listening?" Ventus deadpanned. I laughed at him.

"What do I care about what you say Ven?"

"Gee, thanks a lot dear cousin." he scoffed sarcastically, and I grinned smugly at his face.

"Why thank you—"

All of the sudden, my car jerked forward, causing Ventus to yelp and me to curse. Oh! And my latte (which was uncovered I tell you) spilled forward and drenched my stereo. Ventus and I stared at it for a moment before I snapped.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

I'm not mad.

No, I'm PERFECTLY fine!

I just need to have a loud conversation with this motherfucker who crashed into MY car. An expensive, beautiful and scratch less car. You mess with MY car, you mess with ME. Get that? Now move aside and let me at this idiot!

Oh what do we have here? A blonde woman! I knew it!

* * *

_**Uh-oh. **_

_**I just had to place the me gusta song in there. Oh well.**_

_**Review dears! And thank you for the faves and alerts! :D**_


	3. Trolling Like A Boss!

**The golden thoughts: **HEE-HO! The Philippines is AWESOME! I'm really loving it here…what's more, the people are really hospitable and warm! Like Spade! I finally met you face-to-face, hah! Much better than the pictures you sent me! No wonder boys are heads-over-heels with you, partner! XD Just telling the truth!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts it'd probably suck balls, so, no. I don't own it.

* * *

**Episode III - Trolling Like A ****Boss!****  
**  
**THE BLONDE-IDIOT's POV**

"Shit shit shit…" I chanted under my breath as the drop-dead gorgeous guy came out to inspect the crash—which was really, really fine! If you can hear the sarcasm, then salutations to you. Pfft. Like I care.

I slowly got out, cringing as the guy stared at me accusingly. I was expecting him to snap right then and there at any moment right now. I mean, all people do right? I gulped. _'I'm screwed aren't I? GOD FREAKING HELP ME.'_ I prayed. _Nicely._

A few moments of silence, he spoke up.

"This is strange…" he narrowed his eyes, before looking at me with those—holy shit, he really is good-looking! Strangely enough, he had a pair of gold eyes. Like that of a cats. And I love cats. And this guy freaking looks like one. Okay I'll shut up now.

"W-what's strange?" My voice cracked. Nooooooo!

"I'm a man and you're a woman…" Wait, wait, what the fudge this feels familiar. "…you crashed into my car but we're both alive…"

This is familiar! I know this somewhere!

"Isn't it strange?" He grinned.

What. The. Eff?

Did he just go on a total personality swap like a girl on her period? He's weirder than I thought! Fudge!

"Um, I guess?" I answered. Hopefully, I sounded convincing. His grin was quite unnerving y'know?

"So…why don't we celebrate?"

Okay now I have this feeling.

Is it what I think it is?

"Celebrate? How?" I glared at him. Who in their right minds would want to celebrate when our cars just crashed? Would you? I'm sure you won't, since…well…I dunno. Unless you're crazy.

"Why, we should celebrate by having a bottle of wine and rejoice! For the 2nd life God has given us!" He reached into the back seat and pulled out a bottle of 1952 wine.

Then it dawned on me when I eyed his grin, and his actions.

"…you got this off from 9GAG didn't you?"

He laughed. Fuck it—I knew it! Now I know why it seemed so familiar!

"That's right! Now go drink it." he smirked. "While I call the cops."

"Fuck you." I couldn't help it—he trolled me! A freaking troll!

This cocky-faced idiot suddenly snickered, and I heard a door open and close. He must have a companion then.

"When and where?"

"You—!"

"NAMINÉ?"

Okay who said that? Was it you, the current person reading this story? Or an alien from outer space that made its way in my head? Either way, I'm quite freaked out, so, shoo away.

I glanced at the newcomer, who looked terribly like Roxas, only his face was a bit more sculpted and his hair was fairer. Oh shit.

"Ven?"

Ventus grinned at me and suddenly bounced over to me, laughing as we hugged and spun like long-lost lovers. Pfft. I like the sound of that. We ignored the stupid, surprised expression of the one I crashed into and continued to be crushed to death by the older brother of Roxas. What a small world!

"I can't believe it's really you!" I barely managed to pry Ven off. Sweet Jesus! AIIIRRR!

"Me neither! I didn't think I'd meet you again Ven!"

"Excuse me—"

"Not now sour-face." I waved the guy off. "How are you Ven?"

"I'm fine!"

"Hey—"

"Funny meeting you again huh?"

"Uh, yeah, what do you do now Nams?"

"Ventus—!"

"I work for Larxene—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"You shut up!" I snapped towards the guy. Cue the glaring contest! There was noooo way I'm going to lose against this conversation-destroyer! Not an effing chance, got it memorized?

"Ventus, you know this flat-chested barbie?"

…

"U-uhh…yeah…Roxas' ex."

…

"Hah. I can see why he ditched her." He glanced at me with those _unattractive _eyes and sneered. And being the mature 24-year old woman I was, stuck my tongue out. Right. Mature. I AM mature thank you very much. Not a word.

"So? It's not ANY of your business? And I'm not flat you asshole!"

He tilted his head.

"Reeeeeally?"

Ah shit that drawl was really attractive.

"Yes!"

He eyed me for a moment before groping me.

…

…

…

"Nahh, you feel like B cup."

…

…

…

"You…are…going…to HELL YOU BASTARD!"

No one dares to diss my boobs! They're C! C CUP for fuck's sake! Diss 'em you die!

The last thing I knew before getting dragged off by Ven was that I tackled the guy into the ground, and gave him a nice bruise on the eye.

I REGRET NOTHING.

NOTHING AT ALL.

* * *

_**Venny!**_

_**And yes, I know him and Roxy being siblings is getting too biased. I dun care. And I apprently made them break the 4th wall again. Which will probably happen more.**_

_**Review, my dear humans. (Orihara style for today. XD)**_


	4. Jobs Jobs Jobs

**The golden thoughts: **The Boracay beach is fucking awesome. Downside is I got sunburns. At my arms, my face, and my butt. And I'm currently unable to sit up straight properly. Spade once said:

"You look like Quasimodo. Ya know, from the Hunchback of Notre Dame? Yeah."

Baka, I'll get you for that!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, it'd probably suck balls so, no. I don't own it.**

* * *

**Episode IV - Jobs Jobs Jobs**

**YOUR POV**

"—but he had a bottle of wine!"

"She crashed into MY car!"

"He touched my boobs!"

"She punched me! Don't you see this!"

The bulky and dread-locked traffic police sighed in irritation as the 2; MATURE adults bickered back and forth, throwing insults here and there while pointing whose fault it was. Ventus laughed sheepishly, torn in who too choose.

"Sir, ma'am—"

Some passerby's from cars slowed to watch for a bit before driving off hastily with the cop's glare.

"U-uhh, Naminé…Vanitas…stop already!" Ventus sighed.

"—doesn't change the fact that you touched me!"

"Oh yeah? Well! Pay for the damages!"

Ventus and the cop, Xaldin, glanced at each other.

"Sir, I'm sorry to say this, but, we need to get these two for questioning."

Ventus sighed. "Yes, please."

"It's just a stupid, over-priced car anyway! Who'd want that piece of shi—hey! Let me go Ven!"

Ventus grabbed Naminé by the waist and laughed sheepishly. Vanitas growled and tried to shrug off the cop's grip on him, but Xaldin only tightened his death grip on his shoulder.

"Where the fuck are you taking us?" Vanitas growled.

"The office. Someone needs to do some explanations after all." Xaldin plainly said, making the 27-year old lad's eyes widen.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I am Vanitas FAIR. Son of Zachary Johnson and Aerith Gainsborough-FAIR. You can't do this to a beautiful being like me!"

Naminé scoffed at his statement, making Vanitas glare at her.

And cue the next round for the glaring contest! Ding-ding-ding!

* * *

You know that awesome feeling you get when you see someone you really, really, dislike feel his bruise after a good hit? Well, apparently, that is what Naminé feels right now as she struggled to remain seated on the chair across this infamous Vanitas Fair.

She wasn't late on headlines you know.

Everyone knew who the Fair's are!

She just didn't meet (and see) this so-called Vanitas Fair until today. 'Pft. _Charming and kind? Who are they fooling? All I see is a rude, conceited and an over-narcissist guy who is also drop-dead gorgeous and possesses a fuckingly hot voice—fudge. Stop it Nathalia!' _she bit her lip and exhaled abruptly. Their eyes met, and both parties turned to the side stubbornly, huffing.

Ventus smiled nervously and patted her head, making her sigh.

"It's nice to see you again though, Naminé." he said.

"Same." she smiled and closed her eyes. "How's he doing?"

"Roxas? Well, he's engaged."

"Really!" she gasped. "Who's the girl?"

Ventus laughed. "You remember Xion?"

"Of course! Wait—oh." Naminé's eyes narrowed. "Right…"

"Ahaha…you're still mad at him?"

"Meh. Not really. Simply, because all my hate is directed at this person right here."

Vanitas rolled his eyes at the finger that was currently pointing at him.

"It's rude to point."

"I don't care. I'm willing to be rude than be nice to the likes of you!" she snorted.

"Oh? I'm hurt." he said in a mock-hurt voice as he leaned forward, grabbing her hand. "You wound me Madame."

He gave her a wink then planted a kiss on her knuckle, making Naminé blush and shake in an angry frenzy. Hey that rhymed!

"Eww! Gross!" she wiped the back of her hand on her skirt and grimaced. "Great. Now I'll get GERMS."

"My lips are heavenly!" he fought back.

"Oh? Aren't you the arrogant brat?"

"I'm not arrogant. Just rich. And handsome." he smirked as she shrieked.

"Motherfu—"

"Alright, Miss Nathalia Ridley and Mister Vanitas Fair." a voice cut in, making Naminé shut up and mumble curses under her breath.

The head captain cleared his throat as he sat down on the seat across the 2 quarrelling children. Yes. Children. Problem? His name was Laguna by the way.

"Alright then, we just received a report regarding you two. About a car crash. That right?"

"Yeah." Vanitas answered, eyes narrowed Naminé.

"Okay then, but…it's rather confusing."

"How is that confusing?" Vanitas snapped. "This…woman…crashed into my car! And she won't even pay for the damages she did!"

"It's just an over-priced, unworthy piece of crap anyway! Once it totally breaks over, it'll be useless junk! Sheesh."

"Say that again lowlife." he hissed.

Laguna cleared his throat, and the two quieted down, but didn't cut the glares here and there.

"I see…now, number 2. The wine bottle."

Naminé's eyes sparkled, and Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"This bastard was the one who brought it!"

"Whatever."

"Sir, you do know it's against the traffic rules to bring alcohol on the road."

"You think I'm stupid?" Vanitas scoffed. "Bitch please; it's not my fault that I forgot it was there."

"It IS your fault, moron."

"Fuck off."

Laguna sighed as the two went back to chewing each other's heads off with really offensive words and curses the author who isn't really willing to tell what they were. Laguna glanced at the author and cringed.

"Miss Neko, why?"

"Because it's my story. Now go back to your place." the author, who is me, Le Neko-neko, ordered.

Ventus shook his head in amusement at the two and smiled.

"Alright!" Laguna stood up, twitching. "Miss Ridley and Mister Fair…please spend a night here until you're dismissed."

Cue 2 jaw drops.

"WHAT!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"WITH HIM! Oh no no, please. You've GOT to be kidding me." Naminé whined.

"Who knows what she'll do to me and my gorgeous self? She might even rape me!"

"Women can't rape men Vanitas." Ventus deadpanned.

"Please." Laguna ushered the two into a small, temporary cell in his office and massaged his temples. Who wouldn't get a headache with these two? "Just shut up."

Laguna locked the steel gate, and excused himself for awhile. Ventus stared at the two sheepishly, one irritated and one anxious. Naminé groaned and glowered at the man in front of her, pouting and having her arms crossed childishly.

Vanitas snorted.

"That," he snickered. "Totally suits someone like you."

"Oh. Thank you. I feel so flattered." she rolled her eyes. "It's still your damn fault why I'm stuck here with you."

"How the fuck is that my fault?" he growled. Really, this…Natalie…Naomi person was getting in his nerves!

"Because I said so! Deal with it bitch!"

"A bitch is a female dog. And since I'm a gorgeous young man, I'm Adonis."

Naminé felt like gagging.

"You have a bad case of narcissm, sir."

He grew angry, well, he did, in her eyes anyway. Their heated glaring contest didn't waver even if Naminé's cell phone rang. Fear not! For Katherine Labelle has come!

_**"Reporting for duty! I have news, Colonel Ridley!"**_Kairi chirped from the other line.

"Roger that Lieutenant Labelle. Come in, what the fudge Kairi?"

Kairi laughed.

_**"Weeeeeeeell…did you forget we're having movie night?"**_

"Oh fuck—I totally forgot!"

_**"Figures. Well? Come on!"**_

"Problem, Kairi—" she glanced at Ventus, who had been ignoring Vanitas' calls for him to give his iPhone back, and glared at the back of his head. "I'm in jail."

_**"WHAT!"**_ Kairi choked. _**"What the hell? Why!"**_

"Bail me, and I'll tell you."

_**"Tell me and I'll bail you. ASAP."**_

"No fair!" Naminé exclaimed, making the two men look at her in surprise. "C'mon Katherine! It's basically the same!"

_**"No and no."**_ Kairi giggled. _**"Tell me first and…I'll come right away."**_

"Oka—"

In his mighty glory, Vanitas had snatched the white, Nokia Lumia away from her and looked at the screen.

"What the fuck! That's just rude!" the blonde woman exclaimed as Vanitas smirked at her.

_**"Nam? Naminé? NATHALIA!"**_

"Oh. Sorry." Vanitas placed the phone on his ear. "You see, your friend here has a problem with me."

_**"Really? What the hell is that! And who are you!"**_

He looked at the shaking blonde in front of him and smirked.

"Well," he drawled. "I'm none other than the famous Vanitas Fair—" Kairi gasped. "—and your friend crashed into my precious car."

Naminé glared at him hatefully.

_**"Vanitas Fair?" **_Kairi squealed.

Naminé facepalmed.

"The one and only."

_**"Oh my god oh my god! I'm so sorry! I'll come right away! Please excuse Nami's behaviour!"**_

"It's no problem."

Ending the call, he threw the phone back to his crasher, and laughed at her dumbfounded expression. He threw the phone back at her, Naminé barely catching it with her two hands.

"My precious…" she whimpered, cradling the phone to her cheek.

"Pfft. You're such a kid."

"Fuck the hell off Fair. I love my phone."

Ventus blinked as Vanitas' phone vibrated, showing his cousin Skylar—Sora—'s name.

"Van?"

"What?"

"Call from Sora."

"Give it."

Vanitas gave the woman in front of him a short glance, finding her ears jammed with black earphones as she looked at the glaring, bright screen of her 'precious' phone.

Tsk, tsk.

"What's up bro?"

"'_**What's up?'" **_Sora hissed, the sound of furious turning of papers reached Vanitas' ears, making him snort. _**"You…! You're such a bastard Vanitas! Where the hell are you?"**_

"Nothing special. I'm just randomly hanging out with someone totally unimportant in a small, stuffy and not to mention shitty, jail cell." He stated simply, so casually, as if he was saying "Your socks smell like shit."

"_**Jail? Jail? OH THANK YOU!" **_Vanitas swore at him at that. _**"No seriously. Where are you?"**_

"I AM serious moron."

"_**Well crap."**_

"…"

"…"

"…aren't you going to bail me in this hellhole?" Vanitas hissed.

"_**Tell me why I should do that."**_

"Because I am your older brother, older TWIN brother, and the coolest and good-looking out the two of us. And that I'm company president. YOU are just vice prez."

"_**I feel so flattered by that. SOOOO MUCH." **_Sora grunted. _**"Fine. But you better, BETTER explain what the fuck happened to you."**_

"Yeah yeah."

Vanitas quickly hanged up on the brunette. He looked to his left, but found no Ventus. _'Probably went for a piss. Aww great. Now I'm alone with this chick.' _He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

…

…

It felt weird with the silence between the two of them.

…

…

No seriously. It is.

Vanitas tilted his head as an idea hit him.

"Psst."

"…"

"Hey."

"…"

"Blondieeeeeee." He smirked as she twitched. "I know you can hear me."

"What." She snapped, tearing away the earphones off as she glared at him angrily.

"Since you're clearly not thinking of a way how to repay me, I'm doing the thinking for you."

"Wow. I didn't know you had at least a bout of intelligence in your puny brain." She mocked.

Vanitas snickered, ignoring her comment.

"Well?"

"Fine. Shoot it Mr. Pay-Me-Up-For-The-Damages."

"Since you know my car is very expensive—" She snorted and rolled her eyes, muttering "Hipster". "—and you're not keen on paying up…"

He smirked.

Naminé blinked at the mischief she saw in there.

Uh-oh…

"Work for me."

Double uh-oh.

* * *

_**Since 07 told me the reason she isn't updating her story, I shall tell you why; it is because of le writer's block. She was actually supposed to update yesterday! **_

_**XD**_

_**Till the next, slow update! XD**_

_**Remember remember, patience is **__**virtue!**_


	5. Brunette, Red Head, Blonde

**The golden thoughts: **If you want me to wait~I will wait for you. If you tell me to stay~I will stay right through. If you don't wanna say anything at all, I'm happy wondering, GO!

XD

I AM HERE. TO INFECT YOU PEOPLE. WITH GOOD CHARLOTTE INFECTION. BETTER KNOWN AS GCPHRENIA. I MADE THE TERM. FEEL FREE TO USE IT.

Oh yes. One more thing~I don't always say thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts, but when I do... **THAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOU! :DDDDDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, it'd probably suck balls so, no. I don't own it.**

* * *

**Episode V – The Brother, The Best Friend, The Ex-Boyfriend**

**THE BEST FRIEND's POV**

I am a simple, twenty-four year old woman.

Kairi had gorgeous wine red hair, and sea-blue eyes. She was young, beautiful and dandy. She loved shopping and loved making her best friend feel miserable by forcing her into going shopping with her and forcing her into short dresses and cute skirts. And Kairi does not refer herself in third person unless she's feeling very happy.

She also loves cute little cats with black spots and white fur, Nutella-filled cake, and trolling people she just met.

Okay, maybe not _that _simple.

I, Katherine "Kairi" Labelle is a bit more…_unique. _I had been that way since…forever. I am young, rich, famous, amazing and sparkly. But because of my awesomeness, people steered clear from me. People tell me I am, and honestly, I don't give a fudge. They just don't see how awesome I am. My given name was Katherine, but I wished it was Kairi though, since it was cute. Besides, it was a really nice name! Like Naminé's!

Of course, I just shrugged it off, but still. People were so judgmental today!

Ugh, faith in humanity **not **restored!

"Miss Katherine!" Lisa, my cute personal maid called out, huffing. "Where are you going? You have a meeting with Mr. Ruiz in an hour!"

Rai.

As much as flattering his compliments on me were, I didn't just like him. Hey! He's a pervert! I may have gone out with guys with names I don't remember, but _at least _they're pretty decent _**and **_hot! Like Seifer! I have tastes thank you very much.

"Lisa, chill~" I laughed. "I'm just going out for a walk."

"But miss!"

"Tell Rai I'm not interested in dating him. Say it to him, and I'm going to raise your paycheck by a thousand munnies more."

"Yas ma'am! Right away!"

See how easy it was? I couldn't help but laugh on my way out, inwardly praising and patting myself in the back for being oh-so-fucking awesome. Did I also mention that I'm a proud troll? No? Well now you know. And I, Kairi Labelle, shamelessly and proudly admit it. Love your trolling people!

I grabbed my coat and threw it on, running as I ran out of my house—coughmansioncough—and grin at the sight of the lovely thing in front of me.

My baby~

Oh how I loved it!

That's why I never let Naminé drive my car—she may be a smart woman but she can be clumsy and careless with how she does things. You remember how she crashed with _the _Vanitas Fair? Yeah. One of the many examples of my best friend's blondness. I was hell thankful I wasn't one, but I loved my best friend. Dearly. Very much. Like how a sister loves her sister.

Gosh, I hope THAT does not happen to me! I'll rather die honestly!

* * *

The moment when my best friend told me she crashed into Vanitas Fair, I knew she screwed up big time. I mean, this is the gorgeous and awesome, older son of _Zack Fair _for God's sake. Anyone sane enough would be so stupid to dare take them on. Even more if you're not even known in their world. To them, you are only one, teensy-weensy tiny speck of dust in their shiny, diamond lives. You'd be lucky enough if you get to at least talk to them! So Naminé should be so...grateful!

Okay nuff about the Fair's. Let's talk about me—holy fudge! What the hell is that?

I quickly stop my car as I see the commotion in front of me (and my car of course).

3 guys. 1 cop.

You thought I said 3 guys, 1 _cup _didn't you...?

One brunette who looks _very _familiar, one blonde guy who also looks _very very _familiar, and someone with another blonde hair who I don't obviously know. Huh.

"Please, _please _you have to let us through!" the brunette pleaded. Cuteeeeee!

"Tell me why I should do that." the cop said through a bored voice. Meh.

"Please let us through. We are in a emergency." the very familiar blonde answered.

When the unfamiliar blonde nodded eagerly, I gushed at his cuteness.

When the other blonde pouted, I gushed harder.

And when the brunette turned around and saw me, I almost fainted.

Three.

Cute.

Guys.

OMG.

I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA EXPLODE.

It's _Skylar Fair _and _Roxas Lucas-Hyde._ The younger twin brother of Vanitas Fair, and the other, Roxas, is apparently, Naminé's ex. The unknown guy with them, we shall call him BHK. Now, shoo.

"Excuse me, what seems to be the problem?" I asked nicely. I'm curious you know.

The cop examined me for a moment. Eww, don't check me out mister officer. You're not my type.

"And who are you?"

"Katherine Labelle! Daughter of the one and only Tiffany Labelle!"

Roxas blinked as if he recognized me. Oh I forgot he's blonde too. Silly me. Skylar cutely tilts his head while BHK looks at us back and forth. The cop is left in the background. Who needs totally unimportant cops?

"Kai?"

"You remember me!" I laughed. "Yes Roxy-boo. It's me Kairi."

"You know each other Roxas?" BHK chirps.

"Yeah. We were classmates at high school, Oz." So Oz is BHK's name. Okay then. Oz. Ozzy. Ozzy-bear. Ozzy and the Cockroaches. Oh wait, that was Oggy. Heh heh...

"Cool!"

"Alright, alright. Is there something wrong mister officer?"

"Speeding. This three were breaking number 1 rule in traffic."

"It's s'okay. I'll handle 'em!"

"Sure miss..."

And he walked away. Then I realized were standing in the highway and panicked. Fudge.

"W-why don't we chat later on some more?" I nervously ask. Who wouldn't get jelly when you have 3 good-looking guys in front of you? I changed my mind that Vanitas was the gorgeous one. _Skylar _was cuter!

"Yeah. I agree. Stupid brother of mine..." Skylar grumbled. "C'mon Rox! Oz! We hafta bail him if we don't want my dad at our necks..."

Roxas smiled at me.

Damn youuuuu Roxas. Y U STILL SO CUTE?

"See you later Kai."

"Yeah. Bye."

It was only after they left that I realized I was going to the same place. So with an ashamed facepalm, I drove off.

* * *

The scenario when I got there was rather...ehem. Disturbing.

Why, of all things in the world, was Naminé straddling the crashee, pulling his hair as if ready to tear it out in pieces, while said crashee was shouting obscenities at her to get off? Yeah, wait. Was that his hand on top of her -bleep-?

Skylar, Roxas, Ozzy and with the addition of Ventus (of course I know him!), were now quietly watching by the sidelines, expressing their shock and disbelief with their jaws open wide. Heeeeeeello, a fly is flying around! Close it please~

"Get the fuck off blondie!"

"You bastard! Who the hell gave you the permission to decide things like that so suddenly! ? Over my dead body bitch!"

I shook my head.

"Naminé!"

She looked up at me, and forced a grin on. Made her look constipated though...

"Hi Kairi."

"Don't 'Hi Kairi' me!" I couldn't help it. Sometimes when your best friend does crazy things, you can't help but scold them. Like what I'm doing now. "You. Are. A. LADY! Get off the guy and stand up!"

"But Kairi!" she whined. "He...! He...!"

"Nuh-uh. Off Nami."

"No!" she crossed her arms. "I will not get off him unless he takes back what he said."

Skylar snickers.

"Congratulations brother. You earned yourself an anti-Vani."

"Shut up Sora." Vanitas grumbles. Was that a blush on his cheeks? Holy. Shiz. I need my phone NOW.

So...Sora is what Skylar is called...right! I shall use le Sora! It's such a fitting name for his gorgeous blue eyes!

I could melt into them honestly!

But then, things has to always screw up and crap.

Roxas spoke up.

"Nam?"

Cue frozen Nami. Add in a confused Vani and a sheepish Ven, multiply the sum with a clueless Ozzy and Sora, you get the product of a distressed Kairi.

Brilliant. Just brilliant!

* * *

**YOUR POV**

Naminé's eyes widened in shock.

Roxas' eyes were equally as wide as hers.

Vanitas was half curious and half angry (he's still on the floor need I remind you).

Kairi was facepalming.

The other three are currently unimportant, so don't ask what their reactions are.

The raven-haired Fair eyed the suddenly mute blonde on top of him. He had to admit though; she was so light compared to how she looked! And very bipolar too. From an enraged banshee to a silent mute. What the hell? Naminé wordlessly got off of him, not breaking eye contact with his cousin. Just what was their relationship?

"Um, Nami, I can explain." the redhead tried to reason. "Uhh..."

The door opened, and Laguna came inside.

"Oh!" he grinned wide. "Are you Miss Labelle and Mister Fair?"

"Um, yeah."

"Alrighty then! Your friends can go."

He unlocked the gate, and out strolled Vanitas casually like a boss. Naminé, however, was as still as a rock. Or a statue. Or a pole. Ah whatever. She stayed inside and continued staring.

"..."

"Um, Naminé?" Roxas waved a hand in her face, but jumped when she calmly placed it down.

The most cliched thing happened.

Naminé ran off.

"Wait! Naminé!" Kairi had stepped forward to run after her, but Ventus held her back. "Ven!"

"It's best if you give her some space Kai."

"Naminé!" Roxas ran after the blonde.

"But...!"

Ventus shook his head though, and defeated, Kairi sighed. She looked at Roxas' retreating back and crossed her arms.

"Fine. But I don't wanna miss a thing!"

"Aerosmith fangirl." Ventus chuckled.

* * *

**_I don't wanna close my eyes~ I don't want to go to sleep 'cause I'd miss you guys, and I don't wanna miss a review~_**

**_Remember the old Review button? I don't wanna think of it cause I'd miss it guys, I don't wanna miss a feedback!_**

**_I don't own the song. I own only the rewritten lyrics.  
_**

**_-BOWS-_**


	6. Hey I Just Met You, And This is WAR!

**The golden thoughts: **NEW FEATURE UPGRADE FROM THE NEKONEKO NAKANISHI COMPANY: Review Reply!

**S. Kurou07**- Yes. Yes I did.

**OmegaStarShooter14**- CYN Kairi is a very girly, and to mention, flirty gal here. I intentionally made her that way for certain…events… *WINK WINK*

**EnterAbyss29.91**- What part? XD

**Kingdom Hearts ****© Square Enix - Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode VI - Hey I Just Met ****You, And This Is WAR!**

**THE RUNAWAY POV**

I don't always sit down and have coffee, but when I do, it's when I just recently ran off from a certain someone who I REALLY don't like to be with.

And no. I'm not at Starbucks. Just some crappy cafe with their crappy coffee.

That douche.

How dare he reappear on my perfect, perfect life?

Then he had the nerve to call me Nam? Oh hell no. He didn't have the right anymore. Hmph. What about you guys? You'd get angry at your EX talking so casually to you as if he didn't break up with you properly right? Yes, I'm talking to you, the readers of this crappy fan fiction written by a cat person. Buuuuut I'm going to shut up now so it'll lessen the glare on my back, ha ha…

Back to le point.

Roxas, you're a scumbag. A douchebag, a lyingbag, a heartbreaking bag, an eyebag or a twotimingbag. I held a tissue in my hands and clenched it so tightly, imagining it to be Roxas. Die. Die. Die!

"Whoa…you're really angry at me…aren't you?"

Dafuq?

I don't wanna turn around. If I do, it'll certainly make my face be centimetres close to that douchebag. And, if by fate, make us kiss accidentally and make-out so passionately later. Ick. Damn it, I've been watching too many animes like Special A…

"It's rude to not look at the person you're talking to."

"…"

"Naminé."

Why is he so persistent? Why the fuck WHY? Men makes me really tired with their antics…I sighed.

"Sit down and let's…do whatever you want us to do."

I think I'm going to regret this.

* * *

I'm right.

"You know…there's a free seat across of me. Don't you see it?"

"I see it."

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you supposed to sit down there and TALK like a normal ex-boyfriend?"

Roxas is sitting NEXT to me. I mean, really, really close. If I moved anymore closer, I'll be sitting on his lap. Eww no. I'll probably get infected with the Xion germs with all the times they had sex…I shuddered inwardly. Please; I valued my personal space. And my personal space is like…13 meters far. You can only pass when you're Kairi. Or a family member. If not…YOU SHALL NOT PASS. Go away.

Roxas smiled at me.

"Can't I just sit here though?"

"Whatever."

I want to scream and beat him up senseless for the cowardly break up. If it were a normal break up, I'd probably say; alright. It's okay…we can always be friends again right? Yeah. But nooooo. It isn't. Woe is me. Instead, we chatted and fought through chat at Facebook. Having caps lock war. And after 2 hours of slamming fingers, we officially broke up. I blocked Roxas in every single social network I had; Facebook, Yahoo, Tumblr, Twitter, Skype, hell, even FRIENDSTER. I was that angry at him. What can I do? I can't certainly say, "Oh. That's nice. Have a nice life with Xion, my best friend's _**twin sister.**_" NO.

And I refuse to socialize with his bastard.

"So Nam," here it goes again, so I glared at him, making him stutter back. "I meant Naminé. How are you these years?"

"Peachy."

"I heard you're working for Larxene's fashion company."

"Secretary."

We both know that I'm sending one replies to all his questions. Because I can and will. You can't stop me. Roxas only chuckled as he set down his coffee, and then another clichéd moment happened; he grabbed my hand. Wow…his hands are warm. Meh, from the coffee maybe.

"What are you doing?" he was ENGAGED, people. Stop thinking this is CUTE. Do you have any idea what "engaged" meant?

"Talking."

"I can see that, but why are you holding my hand?"

"It's cold." I snorted and he frowned.

"Please." I may be blonde, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. I'm not someone who sticks to another person who is already committed. And from what I know, it was Roxas who left ME and it should be HIM who goes back to ME and I don't plan on doing it if it happens too.

"Why? Is it wrong to hold hands?"

"With an ex? Yes."

"Naminé…"

"Roxas."

This is kinda getting fun, but he just sighed and continued to hold my hand, so tight and warm around mine, but I stopped fantasizing before it got worse. I don't wanna get my hopes up and get hurt again. Besides, once was enough. I just sighed—it doesn't look like he's willing to let me go just yet, judging from his grip. Damn.

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?" he asked me desperately.

Dumb question.

That is a very, very dumb question.

"So, you're asking me to forgive you?" I asked calmly.

"Well um…yes but…"

"No." I sipped my coffee calmly, smirking when I heard his sigh.

"Naminé please…" he let go of my hand to run it through his spikes, which I admit, was quite hot. Fudgeeeeeee. Stop it Naminé! "I just…I just want to be friends again."

"Friends? Roxas…you don't understand."

He frowned, not understanding me. I groaned of course. Forgiving Roxas was like…making a beggar steal your money. I wasn't willing to forgive him just yet. He broke my heart, then! I'll leave him in the dust. I don't need to be friends with someone just hurt me. Roxas and I were silent for a little while, him staring down at his steaming coffee while I drank mine, feeling absolutely victorious too. Fuck yeah.

"…will you forgive me if I broke it off with Xion?"

Cue cereal guy.

"_**WHAT?**_"

This is downright outrageous! What fucking bullshit is he blabbering now? Break the engagement off with Xion, Kairi's twin? Oh no no. I wasn't going to let that happen! Xion may be Roxas' fiancée, but she was one of my dearest friends, and judging from the way her eyes light up just by talking about him, I knew she really loved him. But from the words of this douchebag today, I wasn't sure if he felt the same way. I glared at him.

"You love Xion yes?"

"I do but…" he cradled my hands in his. "I want…I want to make it up for you. I hurt you…I've broken your heart, and I left you—"

"—you broke it off online—"

"—I know that—" red invaded his cheeks. Fuck yeah! I finally made him blush from embarrassment! "—and I'm truly, deeply and sincerely sorry."

…

…

Should I?

…

…

Poker face?

…

…

Or should I not?

I'll pick poker face.

"You…you don't need to break off your engagement with Xion."

"…"

"You're doing it again Roxas. Instead of leaving me, you're leaving Xion. What happened to us before is getting started again." I squeezed his hands. "I don't want to be the cause of your and Xion's break up. Like how what happened to us."

Roxas looks down and sighs.

The minutes pass by silently as we finish our coffees.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

5 minutes.

14 minutes.

"Hey…Naminé?" he tugged on my hand.

"Yep?"

"Do you think I still have the chance?"

Uh-oh.

"What chance?"

Uh-oh. Uh-oh.

"…if I didn't break up with you. Do you think you'll still take me back?"

I knew it.

Dammit, why are cliché things happening too much today? This is madness! THIS. IS. REAL LIFE! Ugh.

"I-I'm afraid no…Roxas."

Oh cheers! For my voice had cracked and stuttered from apparent nervousness! And I fucking wonder why because I rarely stuttered! Unless you're that shadow lurker in the shadows that asked if I had coffee! Bullshit bullshit.

"Why?" and here comes the rhetorical and infamous question!

"I…" Come on Nathalia! Think! THINKKKKK. Think of a perfect excuse! "I'm…already with someone else."

Shit.

I think I said that a little too quickly, but Roxas hadn't noticed, thankfully, because his eyes had widened and I was fighting off the smile of victory.

"Oh…" Disappointment was like sunshine in his face. So blandly obvious. "I…see. Who is it?"

SHIIIIIIIT.

Now I'm fucked.

"Well I—uhh—"

"It's me dear cousin."

Someone suddenly grabbed my face from behind, cupping my cheeks and tilting my face up (What, Shugo Chara?), and I could see…

Vanitas Fair.

He was smirking in amusement.

"Vanitas?" Roxas frowned.

"Yes its me." he rolled his eyes.

I felt being pulled out of my seat and it turns out that douchebag had pulled me out of my seat, snaking an arm around my shoulders and gave me a kiss to the forehead. I grimaced and glared at him.

"Can't we do a lil PDA, love?" He chuckled.

I could see Roxas scowling now.

U MAD BRO?

"No honeybunch." I played along, giggling when a slight amount of pink appeared on his cheeks. Never knew pretending as a couple was…I dunno. Fun! "You know I don't like PDA."

Burn Roxas.

I don't care if you're jelly.

"I see…" he murmured, standing up."…I'll…see you 'round then, Naminé."

Roxas left.

I then proceed to glare at the man beside me, who just grinned back before he kissed my forehead again.

…

"Job starts tomorrow, gorgeous." he said as he proceeded to let go of me and walk out of the crappy café.

…

"Be at the Fair Enterprises by 9:30 sharp. Tardiness explains your character."

I followed him outside, poker face and all.

"Hey." he looked back at me with a smirk.

"Yes honey?"

"…I just met you. And this is crazy." I said. He laughed. Oh, was this amusing? Thank you! Thank you! "But here's my reply, don't call me honey."

"Sing the actual song!" he snickered. "Maybe I'll hire you as a singer too."

"Shut up."

"Why? It's fun, honey!"

"I said shut up!"

"Meh. Maybe if you pole dance for me, I think I'll shut up." he smirked, as if he was challenging me.

"Shut up bastard!" I yelled at him as I blushed.

How dare he!

How fucking dare he?

"This is war, motherfucker." I nearly growled. "I'm going to be so horrible to you you'll fire me."

"Hah." he snorted, crossing his arms. "Challenge accepted."

I had no idea what I have just done.

Fuuuuuuuuck.

* * *

_**Ding-ding-ding!**_

_**Announcement! CYN will go to a short hiatus until further notice! Kirsi (Le SKurou07 or Kirsten, whatevs) and I needs to work on rebuilding her story, The First Book of A Blanc, which will be known as the Memoirs of A Blanc (shameless advertising! ? I think not!) I'm her Beta. I know it's stupid but I promise I won't abandon this. The girl needs me XD**_

_**See you lovelies soon! :3**__**  
**_


	7. Scumbag Bosses

**The golden thoughts: **Behold! Le Neko-neko returns! BTW, who wants to stalk me! XDD Search "Neko Nakanishi" in Facebook, and I believe if you find a…interesting picture of Flippy from Happy Tree Friends…that is me. Add me? XD

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix -****Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode VII - Scumbag Bosses**

**YOUR POV**

A poker faced Larxene stood in front of a bowing Naminé, who was repeatedly slamming her forehead on the floor as she kept acting like an idiot. A pink haired man—oh that's Marluxia—stood behind Larxene, looking like a cross between amused and confused. Several coworkers passed by, yet they didn't stop to talk about Naminé. They were already used to a daily dose of Naminéness.

The flaxen-haired blonde sighed to herself.

Great.

Larxene was probably going to fire her right away without her paycheck—and it was 13,814 munny I tell you. And she was certainly going to be screwed if she doesn't get it. Her annoying house lord was getting more and more annoying, since he was very much keen on throwing her out into the streets. Homeless. Hungry. Helpless. …hairless? Naminé shuddered at the much thought.

Oh god NO.

She spent 2 years getting her way it is, and who cared if she was sort of a tomboy? She cared for her precious hair! Washed it every day, hot-oiled, and brushed it every 20 minutes! Here! Touch it! Toooooooouch it!

"So." Naminé 'eep'ed at the steely voice of her boss. "You made me come back from my supposed-vacation just to tell me you're quitting, when YOU were supposed to be MANAGING in MY place."

_'Woman, please.'_Naminé's 'Other' snorted. Huh. Since when did she have an Inner Naminé? What is this, Naruto? Hah. Bitch please. Naminé secretly rolled her eyes.

"Um, yes."

"Why?"

"W-well…boss…it's a long story."

Aaaaaand there goes the Larxene Glare: Super Saiyan Bitch! Naminé and a couple of workers shrunk from her "eyes of death." She was certainly and utterly screwed. However, instead of ranting out a long tirade of useless words, the antenna-banged (LOL) woman crossed her arms.

"You're fired." she said simply.

The fuck?

"B-but—!"

"And without your paycheck."

"You bi—!"

Larxene simply flicked her wrist at her, as if shooing her. Naminé sat on the floor with a quivering lip, defeated.

Yup.

Definitely screwed.

Worse is that she still had to deal with that gorgeous asshole named Vanitas Fair.

Still screwed.

**THE GORGEOUS ASSHOLE'S****POV**

She's late.

I said 9:30 SHARP. And it's already 9:32. Sora was snickering like the idiot he is in MY table like he owned my office. Excuse me; I think my name is Vanitas. Not Sora. Having a twin brother suck dicks. Not cool at all.

I did have fun messing with—was it Ami or Nakine?—Naomi though. Remember her expression? It was downright hilarious. And adorable. Shut up. And I will certainly have fun mind-fucking her in her time here. Who cares if she'll be so damn horrible? It's the fun that makes it exciting, hah! And a young man like me can't live without any fun. Remember the saying, "You only live once." Die happy and make others sad. Yeah. Fucking hipsters.

"Hey bro. Watcha thinkin' about?"

I glanced at my brother and snorted.

"Nothing."

"Liar!" he sang. Idiotic idiot. "You're funny Van."

"I don't remember bringing up some fucked up joke."

"You forget we're twins sometimes." he said, ignoring what I said. I said nothing. "Silence means yes!"

"I didn't even say anything. Moron."

"Oh yeah? You did just now!" he said with a shit-eating grin.

"Go choke on shit, Sora."

"Eww no!"

I swear. I am going to cut that goddamn tongue of his and shove it down his throat. Sora was way too talkative and loud for his own good. Would it kill him to at least shut up for a minute?

"

Okay then. Please shut up." I told him as I ran a hand through my hair—which was quite similar with Sora's—and sighed. I'm tired, I'm hungry and I NEED some cake. I love cake. Mostly it's either Nutella-flavored or red velvet. Don't you dare say a thing about my unhealthy obsession with cakes.

"So!" he chirped, ignoring my words. "What happened to…what's her name again?"

"I have no fucking idea."

"Where is she?"

"She turned into a ninja." I growled. Sora only stuck his tongue out at him.

"Sarcasm sir."

"Whatever."

"Have you heard she's Rox's ex?"

"Rather late on headlines bro?"

Sora glared at me. Meh. He hasn't perfected the art of the "Fair Glare." Didn't even make me blink. Wanna see? Here. I shall glare back. And he rolled his eyes.

"Well SORRY. It's not like I'm a gossip person!"

"You are."

"Gah!" Sora was on the verge of flipping the desk. "You know what? Just…just stop."

"You started it."

"No I didn't—I mean, you did…! But I…! Fuck you Vanitas." he growled the last part out.

"Eww god Sora." I smirked as I saw his expression horrify. "I know we're twins but…no thanks."

Then Sora stormed out. QUIETLY.

Fuck yeah.

I'm awesome.

I look at the clock again. 9:39.

Fuck this. Wherever is that girl, I am going to skin her alive and roast her and feed her to rats and rabbits while I eat my goddamn cake for making me wait.

I don't like waiting.

Got that memorized?

* * *

"Stupid…bitchy…idiotic...cockroach-haired..."

Naminé flicked a small speck of dirt from the floor, a scowl imprinted on her smooth face. First off, that asshole Vanitas, then douchebag Roxas, then bitchy Larxene joins the goddamn circle. Why are they intent on making a poor woman like her suffer? Naminé childishly pouted.

Then she looked at the blasted piece of 'threat' letter that came from her landlord. It was a load of bullcrap. And stupid.

She hoped they'd just ALLLLLL die so she could live in peace, and be FREEEE! Yeah!

Her phone rang.

It was Kairi.

"'Lo?"

_**"Hey there Namsy-Nam!"**_

She grimaced at the new name.

"Wonderful name Kai. Just what I need after I just got fired."

_**"Really? I knew it Namsy! I told you! You shouldn't have worked for that bitch!" **_Kairi huffed from the other side, and suddenly shrieked._ **"Nooooo…! My nails!"**_

Typical of Kairi. She rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know…fine…! You're right! Happy?"

**_"Very!"_**

"Ugh."

_**"Teehee."**_

"Kairi…be honest. Why'd you call?"

**_"OH EM GEE SIS."_**

"What now?" Naminé asked, irritated.

_**"YOU are already in a RELATIONSHIP with VANITAS FAIR? Are you serious? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS NAMSY?"**_

Naminé almost had a cereal guy moment.

"Dude. That is NOT true. Where the hell did you hear that anyway?"

_**"From Xion via Roxas!"**_

She groaned. Of COURSE he'd tell Xion, who will tell her twin sister Kairi, who is currently telling her. Amazing! Just amazing!

"Great."

**_"Are you mad at me or something, best friend? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"_**

"Dude! Chillax! It was just an act, okay? Please don't tell them."

It got unusually quiet. It worried the blonde instantly.

"Kai? You there?"

_**"Oh. My. God."**_ Kairi squealed.

"What now woman?" Naminé groaned.

_**"I just realized you two would so totally be cute together!"**_

…p-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face…

_**"I'm serious! I even have a name for you guys! Wanna know?"**_

"No."

**_"VanNami! Or NamiTas!"_ **she giggled. **_"It's so cute! You two really clash y'know?"_**

"It was just an ACT Katherine. I panicked okay? I said I was already in a relationship with someone else when Roxas asked me! Then that guy stepped in saying it was him!"

_**"Ooh…drama!"**_

"I wouldn't call it drama unless I tell you that Roxas told me he was going to break off his engagement with Xion just so I could forgive him and give him another chance." she rolled her eyes.

Kairi entered another round of battle with silence.

"See? And—"

BANG!

"Holy shit!" Naminé jumped when the room of her door suddenly slammed open, revealing none other than Vanitas Fair in a biker's jacket. Naminé—begrudgingly—admitted that he did look quite hot like that.

"What the fuck are YOU doing here?" Naminé screeched, horrified. "More importantly, HOW did you found out where I live! You stalker!"

"Woman, please."

Naminé screeched when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her on his shoulder, his right eyebrow twitching. He simply laughed as the blonde futilely slammed her petite fists at his back. At the process of doing so, Naminé dropped her 'precious' phone at the bed, making her whimper.

"I have my sources." he said, chuckling.

"Nooooo! Let me go you stalker!"

"Your efforts are useless. You're already late as it is. Now stop with the struggling, woman."

"No!"

"Do I HAVE to knock you out just so we can go?" Vanitas growled.

"Put me down!"

"Nope! I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Damn you to hell!"

People kept on staring as the infamous Fair casually walked towards the elevator, holding a rather embarrassed and angry Naminé Ridley like a sack of potatoes. Naminé's face rivalled that of a tomato as the man had the nerve to STRUT down the hall, as if he wasn't ashamed to be seen carrying a woman on his shoulder. Anyone sane enough wouldn't do that!

"Put me down!"

Vanitas glared at the other passengers of the elevator, making them squeak like little rats and scurry out. He didn't even let her down even as the steel doors closed, infuriating the blonde further. Naminé growled and turned to look at him with the best she could do. Vanitas simply grinned back.

"Comfy up there honey?"

"Shut up! Don't you 'honey' me you jerk! You bastard! You stalker!" she ranted. "How did you find where I live? I demand to know!"

Vanitas simply stuck his tongue out, even though she couldn't obviously see it. He jammed his free hand on his pocket, his golden eyes rolling.

"Ever heard of 'research'?"

"You're getting more creepier."

"Thanks honey."

"That was an insult."

"I know."

"…aren't you supposed to be offended and drop me to the floor?" Naminé bluntly asked, raising a single yellow brow.

"Do you want me to?" he challengingly smirked.

"Nope." she maneuvered herself—another holy crap moment—into his arms, something which made Vanitas' eyes widen a bit, and more when she wrapped her arms around his neck a little TOO tightly. Help?

"The fuck are you doing?"

"I might as well get comfy if you don't plan on letting me down right?"

"Brilliant logic." he spat out bitterly as the doors opened, and he was forced to carry the woman who had the nerve to ridicule and embarrass him. He didn't even know why he said it was him who was her BOYFRIEND.

_"That's because you want to help__ her.__"_ Light Vani appeared on his right shoulder, though it was invisible to the blonde in his arms as he walked.

_**"Really? Well…"**_

**"Bitch PLEASE."** Dark Vani appeared on his left and scoffed.** "She's hot. That's why you said you were her boyfriend."**

**_"She IS hot…if she just wore a skirt…"_**

_"No no!"_ LV (Light Vani) wagged his wand._ "Don't listen to that ridiculous devil!"_

**"Says the one who wears an idiotic ring on his head."** DV (Dark Vani) snickered, twirling his black trident.

_"It's called HALO!"_ LV growled.

**"Whatever!"** DV rolled his eyes.** "We all know you just want to tap that!"**

_"No! Light will prevail!"_

And they disappeared with a pop. Vanitas shook his head. That was really stupid. And effed-up. Talking to yourself? Not cool. Not cool at all. Vanitas grumbled obscenities under his breath as Naminé gasped.

"We're going to ride THAT?"

"Problem?" he grinned cruelly.

"Why no! I don't have a problem!" she shrieked, tightening her grip on his neck tighter, choking the man.

"Fuck! Loosen up, woman!" he growled.

He dropped his 'load' on the sleek, black motorcycle, the bloody red leather handles complimenting the color. He threw her a spare helmet, in which she clumsily caught and stared at him in confusion.

"What?" he snapped.

"I have no idea how to wear this thing." she tilted her head to the side, which Vanitas did admit, was really cute.

"You're definitely blonde." he said, snatching it off of her hands.

"Well sorry!" she grunted. "It's not like I rode one of these…these things before!"

"Are you serious?" he grimaced, feeling HIS pride hurt instead of hers. Naminé nodded.

"Yeah." she blinked when he plopped the helmet down on her head, hands clasping the locks together. "I have a trauma…sort-of."

"Too bad then."

"No, it's really fine!" she said sarcastically as he eased himself in front of her, his own helmet on his head.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You may need to hold on tight if you don't wanna fall off." he stated simply.

Naminé wasn't really that willing either.

Besides, this guy was a jerk.

But if she doesn't…

She would be hearing condolences from Earth as he watched through Heaven's magic mirrors. Psh. As if. Slowly and hesitant, Naminé wrapped her arms around her 'kidnapper's' waist. Vanitas idly thought at how nice it felt, before shrugging, immediately taking off.

Naminé kept screaming by the way.

* * *

**THE STALKER's POV**

By the time we got back to the office, it had been 10:30 already. It was hilarious as how she twitched every now and then, and from the looks of it, she preferred to be anywhere but here. She's really stupid to not notice that she's sitting on a red velvet arm chair imported from England's Wayfinder Furniture, the Oak table from Ends of Earth, the rolling chair by Scrooge McDuck's Penny, and all the other god-expensive things in my office. Be jelly.

Turns out this gal's name is Nathalia Samantha Eris Hansen Ridley. Single, age 24. Graduated from Atlantica's Fine Arts Institution with Master's Degree at art and a 2nd degree at medicine. She's also a valedictorian in every class she's been in—Mary Sue much? She's got quite the sharp tongue too. Heh. Wonder if I'll be able to soften that up…

"So." I closed her folder. "Any conditions the lady would like to set before we seal this negotiation?"

"Yes." she looked miffed.

"State them."

"I have 5 conditions."

"That's abusing my kindness don't you think?"

"I don't care! First off, please don't call me "honey"."

"But why?" It wasn fun teasing her so… "You know you love me, honey." I even winked!

"Arrghhh!" she glared at me. Psh. Weak. "Never EVER bug me when I'm in my special days."

"Eww god NO." I stuck my tongue out in disgust. "As if I'd do that!"

"Good to know!" she huffed happily. "Third, no funny business."

"Aww."

She twitched, but continued. "Fourth, personal things should not be involved."

"Why did you and Roxas break up?"

"Shut up!" Ooh, she's pissed! She's pissed! "I thought I said personal stuff are untouched?"

"I like to break rules honey."

She blushed.

"L-lastly…just call me…Naminé."

"What was that?"

Hell, what a weird nickname.

Weird but good weird.

"Na-mi-né." she growled.

"Na-mi-né." I repeated. "Alright then Nami."

"Oh god why?" she moaned in her hands.

"You are now hired as my personal secretary. Until you pay off your debt, you stay here working for me. Get that?"

"Yes, douchebag."

"SIR, Nami." I laughed at how easy it was to get her mad.

"Yes SIR."

See that? Easy as pie. I wrote down her conditions and signed my name into the first line.

"Proof of contract." I wagged the paper in her face. Naminé rolled her eyes at me as she snatched it off, grabbing a pen, signed her name, and our deal was sealed.

We shook hands, but after our little handshake, I kissed her dainty little hand—I imagine them tugging at my hair sooner or later—and watched her mouth twist in a grimace.

"Welcome to the Fair Enterprises."

And that was the time when the big bang started.

* * *

**_Okay okay._**

**_I'm not really good with drama, so I'll just have little of it here. Like the RokuNamiShi kind-of love triangle. But since this IS VanNami, their relationship will be the one most paid attention to. Maybe bits of SoKai, RokuShi, some RokuNami (rare though, lol). Oh well. Batman be the man._**

**_We finished the revised 2nd chapter already of Memoirs of A Blanc!_**


	8. Sugar

**Le thoughts: **Neku, whyyyyyyyyyyyyy? DDDDDDD: Why does my cat have to scratch the hell up the screen of my phone? TT_TT

**Kingdom Hearts ****© Square Enix - Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode VIII - Sugar**

**THE UNFORTUNATE ONE's POV**

"Ridley, make me a sandwich."

"Ridley, get my phone."

"Ridley, read me a story."

"Ridley, sing me I'm A Barbie Girl."

"Ridley, massage my foot will ya?"

ARGGHH! I've had it with this guy! All he does is "Ridley this, Ridley that!" It's so annoying! He's treating me like a goddamn housewife or something! I am a SECRETARY. A goddamn, respectable, and admirable **_secretary_**. I am entitled to _organize_ his schedule, _book_ meetings for him, _type_ up documents he needs, _get _him coffee, and _**ACT** _professionally. I must be polite and kind at** ALL** times and should do my work without any complaint at **ALL**. Is that what you expect? No! Because I'm being treated like a maid! Whoever the hell came up with the theory that this "boss" of mine is hard-working, charming, kind, and apparently, a GENTLEMAN? Oh no no. They probably haven't seen him behind the stupidly expensive suits and Aviator shades. It's the EMPLOYEES like ME who is HARD-WORKING. All he does is sit there and bark out orders to be followed. I feel like a pawn for the king. Which I am. The nasty!

I hummed as I tapped my chin, deciding what coffee I should go for. For myself and the douchebag of course. Maybe he won't notice I placed some cyanide in his coffee…

"Place some cream and chocolate. Works best." someone dared interrupt my thoughts.

"Uh…" I look at him. Holy—the douchebag! Oh wait…he has brown hair and blue eyes…Meh. Not him. "Thanks?"

"No problem!" he grinned. He seemed friendly enough. I smiled back. "Oh yeah, judging from your daily scowl, I'm guessing my brother is giving you quite the trouble eh?"

"Brother? You mean HIM?"

He laughed. I freaked out. How could a fugly being like HIM have such cute brother? Man, Kairi will surely throw herself at him if they ever meet. He looked the same as the douchebag too! Except for the eyes and the hair. I panicked. If this is his brother, then that means he'll be the same as HIM. Shit.

"You there? Heeeey~"

I swatted the hand poking my cheek.

"Um…yeah…sorry."

"Don't worry! I'm not like that douche. I don't bite."

Oh.

I saw him blush when I grinned a bit too happily at him. Then we shook hands.

"I'm Nathalia. Nice to meet you sir…?"

"Just call me Sora! Don't you remember me back a week ago?"

"No." I really didn't.

"Oh." oh noes~ he pouted! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE FRIGGIN CUTE?

"I'm sorry sir Sora!"

"N'aww s'okay! Just call me Sora! I'm dead sick of the formalities."

That grin is so cute.

If only that douchebag smiles like this then…I inwardly facepalmed. I bet he'll look stupid. Very stupid.

"Thanks a lot."

In my surprise, I turn around and saw le douchebag there, with his arms crossed and one brow raised in amusement. Sora didn't bother to hide and outright snickered. Dammit; I said my thoughts out loud didn't I?

"Oh. Hi sir."

"Hn."

"Here's your coffee. All black like you wanted.

"Hn."

I shoved him out of the way, holding his cup of coffee and mine I tell you, and literally waltzed out of the coffee booth. And accidentally knocked a fellow employee off. Who cares?

* * *

"And I'm supposed to believe she didn't place anything there?" Vanitas said to his younger brother, cocking his head to the side.

"I think I saw her place some salt in there though…not sure."

"Nevermind." Vanitas picked up Sora's, ignoring his protest. "Deal with it lil bro. I'm the older one."

"Psh. Yeah. OLD."

"You're the one who looks like a scrawny teenager who had yet reached his puberty."

"A-at least I don't look OLD like someone here!"

"…are you forgetting we're twins?"

"No!"

"Then you just insulted yourself either."

Sora screeched in frustration as his evil, evil brother walked off casually.

* * *

And I worked my ass off for 3 hours now. It was only 1 pm too. And my shitty schedule ends at 7pm. I can't have my lunch break—fucking work and all—until I finish this paper my boss oh so desperately needs. And I am goddamn hungry. Oh the joy of being a secretary~help me, please.

A coworker of mine—her name's Olette—stopped by my desk just outside the douchebag's office.

"Hello Naminé."

I swear she's the only person who talks to me in this building. Not counting sir Sora, since we just met today. Everyone in the Fair Enterprises were extremely snobbish and arrogant, hell, even the _janitor_—like their boss. What is with them following a totally unrealiable **_role model_**? Er mer geeeeeerd.

"Hi Olette. Can I help you?"

"Notreally. I just want to stop by to see what you're doing."

"Oh you know. The usual…secretary stuff."

"Hardworking aren't you?" Olette giggled. Giggles always freaked me out. And I don't mean Giggles from Happy Tree Friends which my younger brother—he's only 10 too!—Tidus likes so much.

"Nah. I'm naturally hard-working." I'm honest. From first glance, I may seem like a lazy person, but I'm not…sometimes. I rest my case your honor.

"I see." Olette smiled at me. "Well…I hope you stay."

Wut?

"Stay?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "Every personal secretary sir Vanitas hired always quits on the 3rd day. They can't handle too much of his demands, I may say."

"No wonder." I'm still hungry.

"I'm surprised you're still here after a week."

"Yeah…"

"Oh well. I hope you keep it up Naminé. I'll be rooting for you! See ya!"

She walked away. And my stomach rumbled. I hate my freaking food urges, so in order to distract myself from a bunch of heavenly food, I resumed on typing. And typing. And typing. And typing. And typing.

…

…

Okay, screw this.

"Yo honey."

Oh great.

There stood my boss himself, an amused expression etched on his—coughhandsomecough—fugly face. His crimson red dress shirt was untucked, and the 2 top buttons were undone to show a bit of his collarbones and a glinting pendant of a…*ancient symbol? His suit was just carelessly thrown over one shoulder by his hand, and his other hand jammed in his pocket and his tie was loose. Hot damn, is he doing this on purpose? I may not like him that much but Jesus Christ! He's still hot!

…and then I remembered he called me honey.

Fuck this.

I tried to ignore him.

"Hey."

_Ignore ignore ignore Ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore ignore—_

"You haven't eaten yet, no?"

"Hmph." I glared at him as angrily as I could, but daaaaaaaaaammit I AM hungry. I'm not in the mood for bullshit when I am in dire need of heaven. Feed me! "What's it to you?"

Here goes the smirk. Bam! I'm blushing again.

"Well…I'm not THAT cruel." He tilted his head to the side. "You want to eat with me?"

What.

WHAT.

What in the freaking hell on earth? What? What? What?

"Eat with you? Are you sure you're okay? Do you have malaria or something?"

He just rolled his eyes, closed the laptop—Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—, and started to drag me at the hallways like a useless ragdoll.

"I can walk by myself, SIR."

"No can do."

People are STARING you ignorant bastard.

"Why not?"

"I can't guarantee that you won't run."

"Geez. Believe me, I can't even run when I'm hungry."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Nah."

"I don't understand you."

"Nobody ever does."

Wow. That was deep. "Nobody ever does? What do you mean?"

He turned back to me and smiled. I would've blushed if I didn't notice how bitter the smile was. I wondered why.

"Nah. You won't understand either anyway…"

He dragged me out of FE and then we went to the underground parking to ride the "bike of death".

"You should wear skirts more often." he stuck out his tongue.

The hell?

"Why the hell why?"

"Because you look like a hag in trousers." he snickered. Oh! Do I now! You're the one who looks like…like a—…fuck it.

"Hey! Trousers are sexy! And I'm sexy!"

"Psh, I won't believe it until you strip."

"Nevermind!" This guy is impossible! One minute he's all bitter and all adorable then he's back to the asshole part. Bipolar much?

* * *

I am amazed.

Thee boss' eyes were literally SPARKLING. Like how Edward shines when he's under the goddamn sun. Yeah…I found it creepy at how happy he looks. But that's not the point—the bastard took me to the legen—wait for it!—dary! Red Velvet House! The house for cakes… (is it not obvious enough?)

WTF?

I WANT REAL FOOD. NOT GODDAMN CAKE!

"A stupid cake house. Really."

He snorted.

"Not for you, honey. For me."

Oh. Okay. We weren't going to eat here and just order so—wait, rewind! For HIM? Whoa. He doesn't look like the cake type actually, so, I'm supposed to believe that crap? No. Nein, bitches. I can't even eat cake even if I wanted to because...because...I'm trying tomaintainmyfigure. Belive me.

"Okaaay...why?"

"I don't remember that you have the right to be nosy."

"I don't care."

He rolled his eyes as he leaned over the counter, drooling on the cakes that were displayed. I rolled my eyes and turned way disgustedly. Oh my god. Did you see that really flowery and pink and girly cake _there? _I would rather eat mocha-flavored cupcakes (and I hate mocha) first before eating _that _crap. Men. I don't understand them.

"Well? Come on SIR. I'm tired, hungry, and I wanna finish my damn shift so I can go home."

Vanitas looked at me like I was crazy.

"You only have 11 hours of work, woman."

"That's not the point!"

"Suuuure."

He needs to stop doing that. The cashier at the counter had the nerve to giggle, not at all intimidated by the douchebag's face.

"Your girlfriend, sir?"

"Wife." he grinned.

"No I'm not!" I screeched. "Stop making lies you stupid liar!"

"That's really cute." she giggled again as she gave a box of chocolate fudge brownies and a red velvet cake. "400 munny. Cash or card?"

"Card."

I tried not to stomp around the cake house.

* * *

"What's with you anyway? Cake is awesome."

Finally we're inside a restaurant, in a reserved table. Eating _real _food. He was eating his cake, while I eat my steak and salad. This steak is awesome. I should go here more often...

"I know cake is awesome. I'm staying sexy thank you very much."

He snorted.

"I won't believe that until you show me some legs."

"No."

"Hag."

"Douchebag."

"Can't you think of anything else?"

"Cakebag."

He laughed. Yes, the cakebag laughed. I just rolled my eyes and continued to munch on some lettuce.

"Cakebag? Really? Are you serious?"

"Well, you DID say if I have anything else. And you're eating cake. So, cakebag."

"Witch."

"Fatass."

"I am NOT."

Bingo~He got mad, he got mad! He scowled when I grinned at him, jamming a rather large amount of cake in his mouth, his cheeks puffing out. Who knew he actually had it in him to look cute like that?

"Why are you so red?" he asked.

"It's hot in here." I said quite lamely. Why, who couldn't when someone just saw you blushing like a goo-goo eyed fangirl? Er mer gerd.

"Um, hello? It's practically Antarctica here." he smirked, a gleam in his catty eyes. Wait, is there even a word "catty"? I'm getting insane. "Ohhhhh, I get it!"

"What!"

"You have a fever!"

Oh.

Thank you God.

"Not...quite." I'd rather wear Kairi's heels than admit to him that he looks cute. No. No no no no no!

"ORLY? I don't think so!" He looked high. Shit. "Hey! Do you know that episode where Barney was a leader of some demented group?"

"Barney? What the hell?"

"I remember! Episode "Sacred Vows"!"

...p-p-p-poker face p-p-poker-face... "What's with that then?"

He grinned as a gleam appeared on his eyes.

"And now, to seal this sacred vow...Two ladies will kiss!" he demanded, pointing to 2 friends, which are girls. They look quite surprised and shocked.

"Hey, aren't you Vanitas Fair?" one of 'em gushed. Eww.

"No, I'm Batman."

"Oh—"

"_**The two ladies will kiss!" **_he hissed.

I feel sorry for those two. They only shrugged, before they did the grossey thing. Yuck yuck yuck. Vanitas whistled with a creepy smirk.

"And now let us frolic outside!" he _giggled. _Do men giggle? No? Oh my GOD.

"Wait-wait! And who will pay our damn bill?"

"No problem!"

He pulled out some cash—coughthousandscough—and showered it on top of the table. This man is insane.

"What the hell? Are you high?" I couldn't help it. His eyes were dilated! Like he was on drug or something! Do red velvet cakes make you high? Sugar high insane?

"Nope! Cake is awesome!"

"Shut the hell up cakebag!"

"Cake is awesome cake is awesome! Nutella is famazing!"

I dragged a hand down my face. I don't know how, or why I became involved with this man. Famazing isn't even a word! I don't know him, he just randomly sat at my table while I'm eating steak and salad and him eating cake and started talking to me. I don't know him, and I deny any form of interaction from him. And we shall keep it like that.

* * *

**_People, keep in mind that this story is only a hobby. I may, or may not update early, but I DO care about this. I don't entertain PM's saying "UPDATE! UPDATE NOW! OR YOU DIE!" That's just crossing the line. And downright insensitive. I don't need someone telling me to "hurry the hell up and update" because you people aren't the boss of me. I do things MY way, and I hope you keep that mind. The same goes for the other authors out there; readers, be patient for their updates. It's not easy to plan out how you'll make a chapter or how you want them to go. I'm not mad or anything. I just find it a bit too rude and insensitive. So, please refrain from doing that again. Unless you want a ban? :D_**


	9. Not Cool, Not Cool

**Le thoughts:** Omoi daseba~haruka haruka~Mirai wa~dokomademo, kagayaiteta~ Kireina aozorano shita de~Bokura wa~sukoshi dake obiete ita~

:3

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix - Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode IX - Not Cool, Not Cool**

**YOUR POV **

"Whaaaaat?" Naminé entered Vanitas' office nonchalantly, holding a folder of files and a styrofoam cup of coffee. She raised a unimpressed brow when she saw her "boss" spinning in his chair like a child, his brand new Samsung Galaxy S III held at his ear. The blonde rolled her eyes. _'Rich people and their logic.'_

"Who're you talking to?" she questioned, but he held his hand up and hushed her.

_**"Who was that Van?"**_

"Nothing. No one important." Naminé crumpled up a one-stick note and threw it at him for the insult.

He evaded it however, and stuck his tongue out at her. "You're coming back soon?"

_**"Huh. You heard me boy! Me and your mom are coming back soon~"**_ The voice you're hearing is the voice of his legen—wait for it—dary dad, the almighty and godlike Zachery "Zack" Johnson Fair! Put your right arm on your front and bow, you lowly spawns! …meh.

"But whyyyy?" he whined, frowning.

_'I wonder whom he's talking to…' _Naminé curiously thought as she placed the folder in his desk and sipped on her coffee. Vanitas glanced at her for a moment and winked. Naminé threw in a disgusted face at him in reply.

_**"Why, it's been awhile since we saw you and Skylar! And besides, I wanna see how the company's going under your and your brother's control. Well I suppose?"**_

"Gee, thanks a lot old man."

_**"Now now,"**_ and this, is his mother. Aerith Gainsborough-Fair. His mother was a very eccentric woman, if I may say. She decided to keep her surname because she already had a flower shop business when his father married her. Vanitas was proud to say he inherited her love for cakes. And baking (a secret skill of his?!).

_**"Aren't you happy dear?"**_ Vanitas rolled his eyes, but allowed a smile to appear on his face, unconsciously mesmerizing the blonde in front of stopped spinning in his chair 2 minutes ago, and instead had his feet propped on the table like the boss he is.

"I am, mom."

_**"Good to know! Oh!"**_ she giggled. _**"I have good news for you too!"**_

"Yes?"

_**"She's coming back with us!"**_ Aerith squealed. Vanitas cringed.

"Oh GOD." He facepalmed. "Mom, you know I don't like her!"

**_"Nonsense!"_** Her voice grew strict. **_"You already agreed to this Vanitas."_**

"I did NOT."

_**"Even if you refuse to acknowledge that, you can no longer do anything. The contract has already been signed."**_

Vanitas gritted his teeth in irritation. Were things as _arranged marriage _even popular today? GERD!

The 27-year old Fair groaned as he placed his phone down, his brow twitching. Naminé offered him a plate of cake (no idea where it came from) and he took it quickly. "I love you forever." he sighed as he jammed a piece in his mouth.

"I shall ask again, your honor." she deadpanned. "Who was that?"

"Nosy aren't you?" he asked with a cheeky smirk, though it quickly melted into a sour scowl as he stuffed himself.

"I'm just curious!"

"What's the color of your bra?"

"That's not curiosity you stupid pervert!" she screeched. "My mom. And dad." he suddenly told her.

"Oh." she glared at him. "You could have me just told it was them you creep." He laughed at her.

"Whatever." he wagged a forkful of cake in her face. "Cake for the poop-faced Naomi?"

"It's NAMINÉ!" she scowled and grabbed the fork, jamming it into her mouth. Vanitas just grinned.

"Heh~" he poked her cheek, the skin flushing in embarrassment. "You're so cute I can bite you."

She swatted the hand away.

"Eww. The sounded so wrong." she grimaced. "Get your filthy hands away from me you lech."

"Hey I'm no lech!"

"Says the guy who had 37 girls calling for you in my station yesterday."

"Really?" Vanitas simply took her hand and placed a kiss on it, making the blonde's face heat up. "What did you do then, honey?"

"I-I ignored them." How can a girl not stutter when a very attractive guy—full of sex appeal too. Hnnnnnggg—was practically flirting and eyeraping you? Nathalia Ridley IS still a woman you know. So like the other women, she allowed herself to lean into his touch for a bit, making the man smirk.

"What can I say?" he huffed cockily. "I'm just good with the ladies." he spun a lock of blonde hair and kissed it too. "You know you love me too."

From his office, Naminé saw a couple of women looking at them, mostly at her, GLARING and obvious envy in their gazes. Vanitas either didn't notice or didn't care because he just continued to kiss and worship her hand. _'Oh GOD.'_ She turned redder when she felt him kiss her wrist and stare at her like some sort of chocolate—or cake.

Er mer gerd.

Er mer gerd.

Er mer gerd.

As nice and seducing it felt, Naminé knew this would just lead to nothing. He was a womanizer for god's sake. Only idiots and morons would fall for his tricks. She pinched his hand with her nails, making him flinch away in pain.

"No."

He pouted.

"Why not?" Vanitas didn't understand; no one had ever resisted him. Not even Paine, one of his ex-girlfriends. She looked so **_close_ **to giving in dammit. Vanitas never felt so frustrated and displeased in his life as a young adult. Naminé Ridley is a very interesting woman. His eyes roamed her nicely shaped body, and nodded appreciatively in a discreet way. Sexy too.

"Because SIR," he suppressed a shiver at the call. He didn't understand how those sarcastic remarks and name-calling could actually turn him on and get more interested on her. "You're just an egotistical jerk who is obsessed with cakes." Vanitas smirked smugly. Oh she was so right.

"Really now." he leaned in, intending to steal a kiss, but Naminé had stood up in time, not noticing because she had her eyes on her damn watch. Vanitas groaned in frustration under his breath.

"Sorry sir douche, but I gotta go and do some work done. Au revoir." And she casually trotted off. Vanitas slowly sat back into his seat. A smirk slowly made its sneaky way to his lips, golden eyes determined. "Let's do some research…"

* * *

Zachery Fair sunk into the plush couch cushions, sighing in relief. He craned his neck left and right, grinning when he heard satisfying cracks. It was about 10:32 PM, 2 minutes after he had called his oldest son Vanitas. He cracked his hands next, but stopped when he heard some tapping on the carpeted floor. He grinned back at the unimpressed face of his wife.

"Hi honey."

"Zack…" she sighed. "I told you to never do that."

"But it feels great!" He stood up and walked to Aerith, quickly wrapping his arms on her waist and lifting her up while spinning.

"Zack!" she giggled, lightly hitting his shoulders. "Oh, put me down, you!"

The ravenet eventually did, but took her right hand in his, doing a small dance of waltz. Aerith smiled fondly.

"I'm so excited to see our sons again." she murmured as they spun.

"Yep!" he laughed. "I know they've done well! I just know it."

"Of course. They're our sons." Zack nodded.

"Eri," he placed his chin on top of her head. "Earlier, before you and Vanitas talked..."

"Oh." she nodded. "What of it, dear?"

"I think I heard a girl there." Aerith stopped moving.

"It must be his girlfriend or something." Aerith sighed.

"Honey, that can't happen. Vanitas already has _her_ right?"

"Ehh," Zack scratched the back of his head, yawning. "You're still planning to get them together, Eri?"

"Zack." she said sternly. "We talked about this already. What's done is done. Vanitas has to do it for the sake of our family and theirs."

"I guess…? But what about Sora?"

"Sweet Sora can do anything he pleases." she said with a smile.

Zack suppressed the urge to frown. Aerith always seemed to prefer Sora than Vanitas. The blue-eyed man could do nothing but sigh. _'That's cause you were the one who agreed, my dear.'_ Zack just nodded reluctantly.

* * *

**_"Oh my god! Really?!"_**

"Yes, Katherine. And I pinched myself a lot of times already, so, no. This is not a dream." Naminé replied as she spun a lock of blonde hair.

_**"Did you kiss?"**_ Kairi asked excitedly.

"Pfft. No!" Naminé rolled her eyes. "I mean well...he looked as if he was going to kiss me—"

And Naminé never got to finish her sentence all because of Katherine Lois Labelle's almighty fangirl squeal. Care to give her crazy best friend a medal?

**_"My spidey senses are tingling!"_**

"You're not Peter Parker idiot."

_**"That's because I am Kairi Labelle. Who's your God now?"**_

"You make me sound like a doorknob—"

Stranger used Phone Snatch! Naminé got confused! Naminé used Look Up! Stranger used Jealous Glare! Naminé used Glare Back! It's not very effective! Stranger used Trashtalk!

"Who do you think you are? Thinking you can seduce sir Vanitas?"

Naminé evaded the attack!

"Puh-lease. The last thing I'd do is kiss your 'boss'. He's not even my type."

A wild Stranger appeared! Stranger Number 2 used Hoe-y Eye Roll!

"Nuh-nuh. We saw it ALL earlier. You sneaky little bitch; thinking you can take our boss away from us with your fugly body huh?"

Naminé used Smirk! Naminé used Provoke! It's super effective!

"Oh, that right? I see…BITCH please. What you saw was just a little warm-up. That ain't even half of what I could do. 'Sides, you're just jealous because your boss pays attention to ME and not YOU because I'm sexy." she rolled her eyes. "Oh and, you," Naminé pointed to the first girl, a brunette. "You're fatter than the local couch potato."

The brunette and greenette were both red-faced from anger. Naminé could care less of they had a bitch fit either. Naminé wasn't one to back down in a fight either, and avoiding it won't do anything either. So fight back you cowards! Fire against fire! 50 Shades of Grey Against Twilight! Goku versus Batman!

"What did you say?" the brunette growled. "You're fatter than a fatass and that anorexic friend of yours looks like Slenderman." Naminé replied with a bored yawn. "Phone back please?"

The 2 more girls appeared in front of her. What, Mean Girls? Ooh, scary~

"You're just new here. What's gives you the right to act like some boss huh?"

"I'm not the one who started it." Naminé replied.

"Bull!" the "Slenderman" said, crocodile tears sliding down her face. "So totally not true!"

"Aww, Kris, don't cry!"

_'This is so stupid. Soap opera shit.'_ Naminé dragged a hand down her face. "**PHONE**, please?"

The brunette looked at Naminé and the phone before smirking. Naminé blinked in surprise. "This is a really nice phone."

"N'awww, stop it you."

"It'd be a waste if I do this!" The girl suddenly upped and threw the phone straight out into the glass window, shattering the glass and making Naminé scream in outrage. Oh no no. Mess with the phone, you mess with Naminé Ridley.

"What the fuck!"

Co-workers rushed to the scene as they heard a scream. Olette hurriedly pushed through the crowd just in time to see Naminé get pulled to the floor and have her hair pulled by one of the bitches in the company.

"Naminé!" Olette gasped. "Olivia! Stop it!"

Oh, don't you just love to see this kind of thing?

"Shut up Olette!" Naminé threw the brunette a sly smirk, which actually confused Olette a bit until Naminé discreetly nodded to the glass doors.

After all, the glass behind her was completely see-through and Vanitas was storming out of his office to see the commotion.

Freddie Mercury moment! Bam!

* * *

"I can't believe you." Vanitas twitched as he gave her a spare hairtie (one of his many ex-girlfriend's hairties) and some wet wipes.

"Well, I can't believe YOU." Naminé snorted. "I mean, it was just a small fight. What was the big deal for you to fire them?" Naminé winced as she wiped off some smeared lipstick off her arms. Just where in the world did the crazy potato touch her? Ewww.

Vanitas glared right back. "Moron. I don't tolerate petty catfights in my company. Break a rule and you're fired. Without paycheck."

"Then why didn't you fire me to?"

"Rule 73: Anyone who initiates a fight will be the one to be fired. Not the victim."

"I should've initiated it." Naminé grimaced as she smoothened out the wrinkles in her blouse. "Damn woman got some nails. This is my favorite blouse too."

"Heh." He grinned. "Even if you were the one who started that, I wouldn't fire you at all."

"Why?" Seriously. Naminé was really curious.

"I can't have my future wife unhappy now right?" he laughed.

Naminé rolled her eyes, rolled up a unused magazine, and hit him on the head. "You owe me another phone, sir."

* * *

210 floors down below, a homeless man is currently rejoicing for a phone that fell out of the Fair Enterprises, completely intact and working.

The power of Nokia.

* * *

**_She? _**

**_SHE? _**

**_Who is that "she" I wonder? :3 Leave a review and au revoir~_**


	10. Crushes Over Coffee? That's New

**Le thoughts:** I got 2 more cats today :3 Since I already have a fluffy and mischievous male cat, Neku, I named one of the female 2 cats Shiki! The other one is…Scrapper! 8D Damn, I sound crazy. On another note, I should probably draw Check Yes Naminé's story cover…and clear out some really screwed up crap in my gallery. I call my artworks crap. Fuck me, right? Also, we get to see a bit more details on Nami's life and family, so, heads up!

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix - Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode X - Crushes Over Coffee? That's New.**

**NAMINÉ's POV**

_/BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE! THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME SO OVERWHELMED! BUT WHEN YOU SMILE—/_

As soon as that song blared goddamn loudly, I was fully awake as I slammed the snooze. I sure did the right thing placing this horrible song as my awakening alarm. And my clock clock alarm that my daddy Rufus made especially for me! …I miss dad and his weird experiments. I sat up, seeing it was still early—5:30AM—and stretched. I don't have any work today. It's Sunday.

It's been years since I left Balamb Gardens to finish studying in Radiant Garden. When you're a Balamb citizen, you have to leave at 16 to live and work in another city. It's been years since I was home. Train rides to Balamb Gardens were extremely expensive, so, I can't do anything about it.

My family, it composed of my daddy, Rufus, my older brother Cloud (his friends call him Cloud Strife because he always gets into fights with Sephiroth, the big jackass), little ol' me, and Tidus, our youngest brother. Our mother? My mother is none other than *Yvonne Esmeralda Shinra. Why Shinra? Thine shalt explain later. My mom doesn't use her birthname that much. She preferred to be called "Shoko", for reasons which I don't know. This is how Tidus got his coppery blonde hair. Cloud and I mostly got our looks from dad.

Another thing about mom and dad: they're badass. Really. They love and use shotguns. Period. Now, back to Shinra topic. We weren't really called Ridley. SHINRA. S to the H to the I to the N to the R to the A. Thing is, my great ol' dad was a mighty president of a company once. However, he met mom. Parents didn't like her. Dad disowned himself for mom. Parents are now on a manhunt (still are) for him. And of course, for our safety, we hid under the surname Ridley! So yeah. I am Nathalia Samantha Eris Shinra, aka Naminé Ridley. Another round of mindfuck from dear author Le Neko-neko. Applause anyone? No? Fiiiiiiine.

I sighed.

"Gotta get up…!"

Something ticklish invaded my foot. When I looked down, it was only my cute grey tabby cat, rubbing himself on my ankles. His name was Karupin (Hurr hurr, I loved that cat in the Prince of Tennis)! Karu's a complete angel! I don't know why people deem cats as spawns of Satan…I picked him up.

"Goooood morning Karu!"

"Meow."

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked. Karu tilted his head. "Breakfast!"

I carried him to the kitchen. It's quite lonely living alone, so I bought little Karupin here. He's basically the only thing that makes things lively here (well, kinda. Get off my back.). But like any other cat, he's so keen on catching the mortal enemy: the red dot! AKA the laser pointer! I would've picked a dog, but a cat's more smaller and easier to manage.

While I was eating some Nutella-spread toast, my (new. Samsung Galaxy S. Courtesy of my 'kind' boss) phone rang. Kairi.

* * *

**Kairi Labelle - 0913-XXXX-XXX**

_Eiii bestie! Weathers naiz, let's g0 sh0pping...!_

* * *

People and their spelling…would it kill them to type and text PROPERLY?

Gerd!

* * *

**Naminé Ridley** - **0925-XXXX-XXX**

_*Hey, *best friend, *Weather's, *nice, *go, *shopping. " Geez Kairi…_

* * *

**Kairi Labelle - 0913-XXXX-XXX**

_\(-.-)/ Dun be such a grammar nazi. So…bak 2 topic! Shopping? ^^_

* * *

**Naminé Ridley - 0925-XXXX-XXX**

_Fiiiiine._

_What time?_

* * *

**Kairi Labelle - 0913-XXXX-XXX**

_Nowz! I'm coming to pick you up! Now if you'll excuz me, I'm goin to do ma nails! See you when I get thur! K? OK!_

* * *

Sometimes I wonder how I'm friends with this crazy redhead. And how I manage to understand her words. From the words of SandraMJ on deviantART: Friends are POWAHH!

Whatever. Right now, it's Nutella time.

-INSERT ME GUSTA MUCHO FACE HERE.-

* * *

**YOUR POV**

"Oh oh! Look at that! It's soooo cute!"

Naminé twitched. It's a strapless olive green dress. It wouldn't match Kairi at all!

"Nami!" Kairi grinned as she picked the dress off it's rack and placed it in front of her. "Whaddya think? Is it nice?"

"Meh." Naminé yawned. "Green doesn't really suit you. Sure it complements your hair, but it makes you look like a upside-down radish. Try that red one over there." she spoke without thinking.

Kairi was gaping at her.

"What?" the blonde asked, voice squeaking.

"Oh my god. You're turning into a real woman Nami! You're so totally right!" Kairi laughed as she placed the dress back into the rack. Naminé rolled her eyes. "You should buy some dresses for you too." Kairi offered.

Naminé crossed her arms in front of her, eyes wide. "Challenge denied!"

"Just you wait here! I'm going to find you a perfect dress!"

"No need Kairi! I'm fine with my current clothing! Really!"

Kairi just glared at her and crossed her arms. Naminé helplessly roamed her eyes around the store, finding a way to escape Kairi's eyes of doom. After all, once Kairi made a decision, it's impossible to change her mind. You just have to rely on miracles.

"Says the one who have 1/3 of clothes in her closet."

Naminé winced. Right in the pride!

"So~" Kairi devilishly grinned. "Ta-ta~!"

"Wait! Kairi—!"

But the redhead was already gone, leaving her blonde friend exasperated.

Friends: Takes you where they shop.

Best friends: Leave you to shop for you.

But Naminé loved Kairi dearly, so, she just let it slip.

* * *

In Kairi's side, the redhead was busy browsing through Destiny's Embrace Clothing Store. She nimbly went through the cute and frilly dresses, disregarding ones that didn't match her fabulous tastes. She would take one, examine it for awhile, and if she liked it, she'd dump it on the growing pile on her right arm. A manager would come once in awhile, but being the fashionable Labelle, she simply shooed them off.

That's how Kairi's level of awesomeness is.

The redhead tilted her head as she examined a purple dress with ribbons at the straps. Fair enough. She was about to take it when an interesting bob of brown spikes caught her attention. The person was searching through a pile of coughlingeriecough. And judging from his expression, he was very, and utterly confused. Kairi wanted to laugh.

"If you're looking for clothes, they're in this section."

The person turned around in surprise.

Kairi's eyes widened.

"O-oh!" she blinked owlishly. "You're Skylar aren't you?"

"Y-yeah..." he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed for being caught. "Wait—you're that girl from before right?"

"Yes." Kairi smiled.

She gasped in surprise when he suddenly grabbed her hands, causing her to drop the dresses out of shock. His gorgeous blue eyes were sparkling. It made Kairi flush.

"C-can you please help me out?!"

Kairi blinked.

"Help you...?"

This seemed too good to be true. Here was Skylar Fair, a near-celebrity, holding her hands and looking so cute. Imagine it! Kairi and Sora~in the middle of a busy clothing store, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes passionately! It's so romantic! Then, then, Sora would slowly lean in, wrapping his arms around her while she smiles dreamily...then, then—

"Yes! Please help me—"

"Soraaaaaaaaaa! _**Where **_the _**fuck **_are you?!" a loud, shrilly and feminine voice broke out, making the duo wince. Sora swore under his breath. Too late.

A long-haired brunette (wow, too long! Her hair reached the floor!) with amethyst eyes ran straight towards the boy and tackled him hard, making all air escape from his lungs as he collided with the floor. It wasn't helping that the girl was straddling his stomach. Kairi gasped.

"A-Alice...!"

"You liar! You liar!" she growled. "You told me that dress was cheap!"

"It **_is_ **cheap!"

"You call 30,000 munny **cheap?!**" she screeched, glaring down at him viciously.

The woman called Alice crossed her arms at her chest, cheeks red from anger. Kairi could do nothing but stand there and gawk.

"You have enough munny!" Sora wheezed. "You're a Baskerville aren't you~"

"Don't use that on me! Glen confiscated my credit card!"

"Well make Gilbert pay then!"

She snorted. "I'd rather die than use seaweed's money! Gross! I might get some plankton or something..."

"Well I—"

"Alice!"

Arms slipped through Alice's arms and hoisted her up, said brunette struggling. Kairi recognized this blonde as the blonde from before: Oz, AKA Ozzy!

"Ugh...! About time you got here Oz!"

"Sorry, hehehe." he grinned as he helped Sora up. "You okay man?"

"Barely." Sora and Alice got on a mini-glaring contest before turning away childishly. Oz laughed at the little show, and when he noticed an out-of-place Kairi, his eyes twinkled.

"Why hello there~" he said with a charming grin, taking her hand in his. Kairi was fangirling inside now. "You're a beautiful lady. My name is Oz. You are...?"

"K-Katherine." Kairi gulped. _'Oh, Naminé will so kill to be in my place.' _she thought with a dreamy grin.

"It's nice to meet you Katherine!" he chirped, before he bent down to kiss her hand.

Oh, she never loved her name until now. And dat hand. She will never wash it.

EVER.

Sora and Alice must have noticed the interaction because the latter had just yanked the blonde by the collar, purple eyes dangerous.

"Ack!"

"You motherfucking womanizer!" she began to shake him with a tight grip on the poor (very poor) blonde's neck. "I'm your girlfriend so pay attention to **me!**"

"A-Alice! Y-yes ma'am!"

Sora laughed nervously as he took Kairi's arm, not really wanting to be a part of the brunette's anger. After all, Alice Baskerville was one hell of a woman! It's a wonder how Oz managed to get the sadistic brunette as his girlfriend! Sora was convinced his friend was a masochist and preferred to be topped. *COUGH COUGH*

"W-why don't we get out of here? Yes? No?"

Kairi just nodded.

She completely forgot about her best friend and her shopping crisis.

* * *

"I want to thank you somehow!"

"Really! There's no need!" Kairi flailed her arms. "It's free of charge!" she giggled.

Sora laughed.

Somehow, the two found themselves sitting on a table at Starbucks, drinking an Espresso and a Frap, chatting merrily as if they were friends for life. Sora had wanted to repay Kairi back for getting him, Roxas and Oz out how trouble from that day. And the ever genius (no sarcasm) Sora used the good ol' coffee date—err, treat-you-to-coffee tactic. Quite sweet eh? The brunette was starting to like the redhead (as a friend for starters).

"No no." Sora grinned back. "I insist. I owe you."

"By coffee?"

"Would you rather prefer a kiss?" he joked.

"I don't mind." Kairi stuck her tongue out, making Sora blush. She laughed. "Just kidding!"

_'Phew! For a second there, I thought she was serious!' _Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly, embarrassed.

Kairi tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear. While she did this though, Sora took this moment to observe her. Glossy wine red hair, gorgeous purplish-blue eyes, fair skin, and has quite the fashion style...with how she talks and acts, the brunette got the impression she was the girly-girl gal. But the good kind. She has some sense of humor too, something Sora liked in women. The brunette raised the rim of the cup and drank, closing his eyes in thought. But of course, it's not like Sora likes her already. Sora preferred to be friends with a girl first. If she turned out to be fake, AKA a backstabber or a gold digger, then...buh-bye. He may be a friendly person, but he'd really appreciate it if you don't take it for granted. And he doesn't hit girls. Men who hit or beat women shows they are big pansies who doesn't even deserve the loving touches of a woman~

Sora grinned into his cup.

"I want to thank you again. For getting us out of trouble back there." he sincerely said.

"It's no problem!" She grinned, her face a lit.

"Now," he set his cup down and stared at her. "Do you mind if we do a little Q&A?"

"Shoot!"

"How do you know my cousin Roxas?"

Sora is genuinely curious as to how. Roxas never liked talking about himself; he only did if someone forced him by some sort of bribery. Like sea-salt ice cream. Maybe she was an old friend...? Or yet, ex-girlfriend?

"Roxy?" Sora nearly choked. "I knew Roxy a long time ago. Since high school, actually!"

"O-oh..."

"He was my best friend's, Naminé, ex-boyfriend. Wait..." She gasped, eyes widening. "Shiiiiiiiiit!" she face palmed, making Sora blink in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to buy some clothes for her! Fuckity-fuck-fuck!"

Her profanity. Most girls didn't openly cuss in front of him, but this woman did. Sora found it quite...hot.

"I'm sorry!" she quickly stood up, looking at her watch. "But I really, _really _have to go! She's going to SLAUGHTER me!"

"W-wait!" Sora grasped her wrist and quickly wrote his number on a tissue paper. "Here."

She raised a single brow and smiled at him.

"I should be the one doing this!" she giggled, before taking the tissue. "Ciao~" she threw him a wink and ran off, leaving Sora completely mesmerized. About a minute later, he snapped out of it and chuckled.

_'She's amazing._'

Oh if Kairi heard that, she'd so be jumping in joy.

* * *

Naminé looked around the store.

It's been 2 hours.

Where the hell did her best friend go? To Mars?

GERD.

* * *

**_Updates are quite fast ain't it? :3_**

**_I should take it easy and go slow sometimes XDDD_**

**_Do you want me to? ;3_**


	11. The Bride and The Paupers

**Le thoughts:** Whoaaaa, Momoka's mom is so cool! OAO (Oka Nishizawa anyone?)

Oh yeah! Anyhoo, I noticed I wasn't giving the meanings of the asterisk symbols! XD My biggest apologies. So here it is!

***Ancient symbol** - it's actually the Unversed emblem! ^^

***Yvonne Esmeralda Shinra/Shoko** - You know the Turks in FF7 right? You know Shotgun (Female)? Yeah. She's Nami's mommy. I think Rufus and her would be so…compatible XDDD Since they both use shotguns. Shotgun, hence the name Shoko! Quite clever, if I may say so myself ;P

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix - Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode XI - The Bride and The Paupers**

**YOUR POV**

A red Chevrolet pulled up in front of Naminé's apartment complex. Two nearly identical ladies, one with short obsidian hair and the other with wine red hair, stepped out of the car. Meet the Labelle Sisters (you already know Kairi, so technically, meet Xion) of Radiant Garden! Two of a kind but nonetheless, look-alikes!…that sounded stupider being said out loud…oh I know! Let's say 2 Twins who look-alike yet different! And then—

"Neko, shut up!" the editor, SK07, yelled.

Ehem, ehem. The two sisters took off their shades, clad in fashion, style, black, white, shades of gray—

"Neko!"

Alright alright!

Kairi took her twin sister's right arm and two started to run excitedly through the bleak walls and to their blonde friend's unit, despite their 5-inched wedges. They eventually stopped in front of a door, 0XV. Yes people. 015 in roman numerals. Problem? Kairi and Xion glanced at each other before kicking the door open in synchronized harmony. The curtains were still drawn, and there were no clinks in the kitchen or anywhere, which means Naminé was probably asleep.

"Ninja mode!" Xion grinned as she silently crossed the carpeted flooring, to the powder blue door across; Naminé's room.

Aaand as expected, she was blissfully asleep, arms around a pillow tightly while her cat was curled up behind her. Kairi squealed and hugged the cat tight, the feline yelped in surprise.

"Mmmnngh…" Naminé grunted, throwing her covers over her head.

Xion wouldn't have it though.

"Good morning sunshine!" the woman cruelly threw the covers away. Naminé moaned in protest.

"5 more minutes mom…!"

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up whore!" Kairi laughed as she jumped on Naminé. The blonde screamed in surprise.

"Shit…! Ow! Kairi! Get off!"

Naminé grunted and sat up, hair like an afro from it's messiness. The twins burst out laughing. Karupin slid out of Kairi's grasp and haughtily walked back to his master, purring when she rubbed his head.

"Ugh." she glared at 2. "Bad morning to the two of you too."

Xion simply grinned back.

"Oh come on Nams." she sat beside the disgruntled blonde. "It's a nice day! And besides, don't you remember what _day_ it is today?"

Naminé yawned, reaching for her Starbucks planner at her bedside table. Karupin and Kairi were busy playin tag to notice.

"Let's see, let's see…Xion Day…" she quickly sifted through the pages then suddenly closed it. "Nope." Naminé went back to a cocoon.

"Naminé…!" Xion pouted. "It's Picking A Wedding Dress Day!"

"Naega ibeun wedding dress~" Naminé sang in a muffled voice.

"Nami…" Xion giggled. "Come on Naminé. It's my wedding after all, and YOU'RE the maid of honor."

"Psh. Yeah. You're getting married to the douche." Naminé scoffed. "Why didn't you and Kairi tell me it was him? And I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Well…" Xion bit her lip guiltily.

Naminé threw the covers back, but when she saw Xion's conflicted look, she just melted. Xion had this effect on making you turn into a puddle. She's so sweet; no one could stay mad at her for so long. Even ol' Naminé Shinra—err Ridley. Nobody knew her real surname, even Kairi and Xion.

"Awww," Naminé sighed. "I'm sorry Xi."

Xion shook her head.

"It's alright. I wouldn't blame you, Naminé. I understand you're still a bit bitter—"

"I'm not." she said flatly, making the ravenette's face to heat up. "I'm just a bit miffed."

"I'm sorry for not telling you Nami…"

Naminé smiled at her. Seeing this, the other woman smiled back.

"Fine then." Naminé stood up on her feet. "For your wedding, I am going to be cooperative." Xion's eyes lit up. "BUT, don't expect me to be all comfy with your douncée." (Douche fiancée, lol.)

"Affirmative!" Xion grinned.

"Now I'm just going to take a shower and—" There was a horrifying crash, Kairi's scream, and then Karupin's startled yowl. Do the math. "—fix some shit up." Naminé facepalmed.

* * *

Naminé reluctantly fingered the two clothing articles in Kairi and Xion's hands. The one in Kairi's hand was a light pink dress, knee-high and the straps were thick. Xion held a white tank top and a deep green skirt (a fudging MINI-skirt).

Beads of water fell down as she rigorously shook her head.

"But I can't possibly—"

"Nuh-uh." Xion smiled. "Your closet has been cleared out and replaced y'know! Did you know you had 18th century knickers in there?" she snickered.

Naminé bit back an embarrassed blush.

"We live in modern day Earth Nami! So live like one!" Kairi grinned. "Not like your great grandma."

"S-shut up." Naminé snatched the dress in Kairi's hands, the redhead squealing. "I'm going to get changed then." she grumbled, stomping off in her room, placing her cat out, then slamming it close. The cat only meowed in confusion.

"Phew! I thought she wouldn't _**ever** _finish choosing!" Kairi melodramatically threw her hands up in the air. "What's so hard about clothes?"

"Give her a break, sis. You know she ain't that fashionably inclined."

"I beg to differ, sis." Kairi smirked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She gave ME advice the day we went shopping." Kairi giggled. "And to top it off, she was right."

"Really?" Xion laughed.

"Yeah! Well—" Kairi was distracted by her phone ringing. "Oui? Moi?"

**_"French?"_** the person laughed. **_"It's me, miss Kairi."_**

"Oh!" Xion watched in curiosity as her sister blushed, a girly grin appearing on her face. "Hi!"

_**"Hey yourself."**_

"What can I do for you today?" the redhead asked, spinning a lock of red hair.

_**"Nothing."**_ Sora chuckled. **_"I'm bored."_**

Xion looked at the redhead imploringly, and when Kairi noticed, she only threw her a silent squeal. The younger Labelle could only laugh nervously and stalked off to play with Naminé's cat instead—everyone loves cats anyway!

"Bored? You're rich aren't you? Why not go to a bar or something?" Kairi suggested. "Better yet, why not play games?"

_**"Nahhhh,"**_ he sighed, and there was some rustling of clothes. He probably rolled. Or something. _**"I tried it all. I'm still bored. BUT! I remembered you and I was like, "Why not?". I like talking to you."**_

That made Kairi's heart flutter.

She sighed dreamily, the brunet's face surfacing in her mind.

"Really? Well, I'm honored!" Kairi giggled.

And so the rest was too sweet for the author to handle.

Naminé exited her room, only to find Xion playing with her cat, and Kairi giggling and blushing like a schoolgirl on the phone in her couch. The blond irritably crossed her arms.

"Yeah, sure." she snorted. "Go and feel at my goddamn home. I thought we were going to pick Xion's wedding dress?"

"We ARE." Kairi snorted. "But you take too damn long, woman!"

Xion laughed at her.

"Wow Nami! You look really lovely in that dress!"

She blushed! Oh how cute! Xion giggled at the blonde's embarassed flush, resisting the urge to pinch the blonde's cheeks. Kairi rolled her pretty blue eyes.

"You ALWAYS look lovely in everything." Kairi said with a half-bitter smirk. "But nothing could make you more sexy by wearing those pencil skirts you don't even TRY to wear."

Kairi had a point. Naminé groaned quietly under her breath. She could never outwin Kairi. AND she's with Xion too, so, crap. Two against one, unfair!

"Well!" Xion chirped. "I think it's time to go! Rinoa's already waiting for us!"

"Wait—about Roxy?" Kairi asked.

"And breakfast." Naminé deadpanned.

Xion simply smiled. "He's still a bit busy with work."

Naminé just kept silent as they continued to walk.

In fact, she couldn't care less at all for the other blonde. I mean, why should she?! It's not like she was the bitter-type who chooses to linger in the idiotic past. It **IS** her life. You fucking live only once. Scramblization of YOLO is completely intentional. Deal with it. Besides, she DID have a certain dangerously handsome someone with spiky raven hair and golden eyes. Who liked to annoy yet seduce her at the same time. Naminé just blushed before slapping herself.

"Let's go!" Kairi hauled her sister and best friend out of the room.

* * *

Lady Luck Studios.

Naminé cringed at the name of the store. She always hated this store. Why? Because it only seemed small on the outside, not on the fudging inside! She got lost easily. A woman with brown hair poked her head out of the store.

"Heeeey Rin!" Kairi waved.

"Well! _Someone_ took their time getting here." Rinoa Heartily commented with a smirk mixed with irritation.

"Sorry! _Someone_ took their time getting ready!" Kairi snickered.

"Haha. Phoney baloney." Naminé scoffed.

"Enough chit-chat! Let's go! Xion, the dress designer is inside! She's waiting."

Naminé detached herself from the 3 to wander around, opting to get lost than be asked for an opinion. She whistled Utada Hikaru's Apple and Cinnamon under her breath, smiling when she remembered her plans for tonight: Apple pie! Out of the fudging blue though, a distressed blonde with braids came out of one of the rooms, carrying a white, strapless wedding dress. It looked to be about Naminé's size…

"Oh!" the blonde smiled with relief. "It seems like a very stupid request but can you please try this dress on?"

"W-what?"

"Pleaaaaaaaaase?" the woman pleaded, hands clasped. "It's just I mixed up my client's size and you look just like her size! Can you please try it on?"

"B-but I—" Naminé was too kind.

"Come on! Come on! Please say yes! Just for a few moments!"

Naminé sighed tiredly.

"Fiiiiiine."

"Yay!" she cried. "Rikku by the way!"

The woman named Rikku began to shove her into a showcase room. You know, the one with the circular white stage and bright bright white white walls and lights with hugeass mirrors? Yeah. That one. Let's call it the white room! Naminé thought it was weird she liked this room.

Naminé approached the white curtains, pulled it open, and childishly stomped inside. Oh! But what light through yonder window breaks! Thine monsieur Roxas Lucas-Hyde has entered! And mademoiselle Rikku he approached!

"Rikku, what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Roxas!"

"Who's in there?" he smiled.

Rikku shrugged.

"I don't know. She looks about Xion's size, but…I think I messed up her size darnit! That's why I'm making sure." Rikku noticed what he was wearing. "Oh look who's handsome in his wedding apparel~" she cooed.

Roxas coughed, cheeks red.

"S-shut up. Why don't you let Xion try it then? She's there with Kairi already."

"What?! Aw crap." Rikku facepalmed. "Hey Rox, can you stay here for a few minutes then? I still need to make some arrangements, so…I'll be right back!"

The woman left the white room cheerfully. Roxas let out a sigh as he unbuttoned one of his shirt's collar. He was really getting married, and he almost risked it by telling Naminé—

The curtain hissed open.

"Hey um, Rikku…it fits perfectly." He froze. "What do you think—"

Roxas and Naminé's wide eyes met each other through the mirrors. The blonde gasped and blushed, whirling around to face the intruder.

What what what WHAT THE HELL is ROXAS doing here?

"R-Roxas!" she choked.

"Naminé…? But—how—what—why—?"

There, his ex-girlfriend, Naminé Ridley stood before him in a wedding dress, and looking impossibly fitting for a wife and beautiful. Just add in a veil and it's all complete…Roxas coughed awkwardly in his hand.

"You never told me you're getting married…"

She turned bright red.

"N-no! Idiot." she huffed. "I just—"

"Oh! It's the right size after all!"

The two blondes looked at the other blonde that entered the room. Rikku was grinning proudly.

"Oh wow! You look realy great in that dress too!"

"T-thanks."

"By the way! You can go remove it now. Turn's out my client is already here!" she giggled, before waltzing out of the room. Literally.

Naminé and Roxas' eyes met. It lasted for about a minute before Naminé pulled the curtains close to change. Roxas looked away.

That was so fucking awkward.

* * *

"See?!"

Xion did a little twirl on HER wedding dress. If only Roxas could see her, he'd definitely say it's beautiful on her, but to Roxas, it seemed more Naminé-oriented. Probably because he saw her in it first. Such thoughts made him guilty.

"I did a great job with that!" Rikku huffed, proud of her masterpiece.

"Of course! You're mom's best apprentice." Kairi winked.

"Fosho! I looooooove Tifa!" Rikku grinned.

Naminé approached the ravenette, who was lost in her little world of happiness. Xion smiled happily at her.

"I'm so happy for you, Xi." Naminé sincerely said, smiling back.

"Thank you, Naminé. I'm so happy!"

_'You should be! It's YOUR wedding!'_ Inner Nami was bawling tears of joy. Naminé rolled her eyes at her 'inner voice' and looked at her friend.

"Remember Xion, if the douche hurts you," she sent a vicious glare towards the spiky-haired blonde, who was now beside Sora behind the one-way mirror, meaning it was them (Naminé and company) who could see the two boys. "Don't be afraid to tell me and Kai. It's not your wedding yet but I'm saying this in advance. I'm doing this for YOUR happiness Xi."

"Naminé…" Xion's smile was watery, but sweet and she was definitely touched.

"Don't mention it!"

Xion glanced at Kairi. The redhead gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks girls."

They exchanged a small group hug. Rikku "awww"-ed in the background.

"Hey…" the three turned to her. "Now that I see it…you three look kinda alike!"

"Pfft." Xion giggled. "I guess our roles in the original Kingdom Hearts universe has taken toll."

"Guess so. Hey Nami, you're a memory witch in there right?" Kairi said.

"Yeah…I'm so out of character too." Naminé murmured, her hands itching to draw something.

"Not only you Naminé." Kairi sighed. "Me too."

"Me three, I guess." Xion joined.

The trio looked at each other.

"TRIPLETS!" they joyously cried, hugging each other.

The three got slapped in the head with a script by an angry (author) director wearing cat ears.

"Get back into your characters!" she hissed.

"That hurt Miss Neko!"

"I stayed in character!" Rikku cheered.

Ignore the apparent 4th wall breaking please.

* * *

"Today was really fun." Xion commented as they sat on a sofa in Starbucks.

"I'd have to agree on that." Naminé smiled.

Kairi dreamily twirled her straw and sighed, having a lovesick grin on her face. Naminé noticed as she bit into a Fritz cracker.

"Kai? Katherine?"

"Sis, you okay?"

Kairi only giggled.

"I'm fine."

Naminé raised an unimpressed brow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"My spidey senses tell me you're not." she slapped her hand on the redhead's forehead, making said redhead wince and glare at her. "You have…Lovever!"

"A what?" Xion asked, laughing.

"Lovever! LA-vee-ver. Love fever! Somethings telling me you're in-love."

Kairi turned into mush after that.

"Oh GOD." Naminé grimaced in horror. "You ARE in-love! You're…" She poked the puddle that used to be her best friend. "…goo!"

Xion laughed harder.

"You didn't tell me you have another guy on your hands." Naminé frowned.

"We're not an item yet." Kairi smiled. Their jaws dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Impossibru!" Xion bit into her cupcake. "Any guy'd ask you out the first moment they see you!"

"Do they?" Kairi asked obliviously.

"DUH." they chorused. Kairi laughed nervously.

"Well…"

"Do you REALLY like this guy Kairi?" Xion asked worriedly.

Kairi is still her sister. Xion didn't want her to be hurt, because a very heartbroken Kairi is never a nice scene. It's too bad she fell in-love so easily. She wore her heart at her sleeve!

Kairi smiled at her younger sister.

"I'm sure. But…this time, I think I want to know him better. What he's like, and how he acts around the others. He's sweet, but I don't wanna get all hopey. We never know right?"

Naminé smiled.

"At last, dear Katherine, you have finally opened your eyes. You learned well, grasshopper."

"I'm not a grasshopper. I'm a butterfly."

"Little Shantelle, do tell our grasshopper I am her master." Naminé grinned as her and Xion exchanged a high-five.

"Master!"

* * *

A pink phone rang. Of course a person picked it up.

"Hello?"

_**"Dear, are you ready to go?"**_

The person smiled.

"Why yes!" emerald eyes sparkled with excitement and joy. "I can't wait, auntie."

'Auntie' giggled.

**_"I was expecting that! I'm sure Vanitas is expecting you as well."_**

And 'auntie' hanged up. This person placed the phone down. This person's lips turned into a huge smile, giggling at the thought of seeing HER beloved Vanitas. They hadn't exactly seen each other since they were 18, so this person was quite excited.

Granted, he was _her_ fiancée after all.

* * *

**_Oooohhh. Dramaaaaaa._**

**_Ermergeeeeeeerd._**

**_Reviers? (Reviews?)_**


	12. The Joy of Looking Through Messages

**Le thoughts:** Alright, alright. After all those filler-like chapters, here people! VanNami moments begin again! XD This chapter is kind of fun to write! On another haaaaaaaaand, I keep forgetting to reply to my lovely reviewers and readers! Stupid me XD

**Guest 1** - Hmmm! According to my handy-dandy plan, you get to see her in episode 18!

**Guest 2** - Oh fear not! For this chapter is solely for VanNami!

**OmegaStarShooter14** - I guess the awkwardness I tried to put was noticeable after all...oh well. I'll try editing it!

**Sapphire Intensity** - Chill woman! I saw your FictionPress account and I want you to update ASAP! XD Trust me, any engagements will NOT be called off. Especially Roxas and Xion's! With Vanitas though...I'm not sure XD From our last convo, you said Larxene right? XDDDDDDDDDD Nope! She was Nami's ex-boss right?

**Elissia576Carrow** - Sad to say, your guesses are wrong ^^; sorry! And yup! I watch Keroro Gunso too! I favorite is Giroro

**Guest 3** - Whoooooooooooo I saw your guesses -TROLLFACE- Not saying who though. Ursula!? ERMERGERD no! Fuck no! XD In a million years!

**VLeGrimm** - Thank you. *coughcoughHIIEEKKKKKK* *drop dead* (!?) XDDDD

On another nooooooooooooooote, I keep writing "Guest" as "Guset" XD By the way, I made a poll about your guesses on Vanitas' fiancée! So go to my profile now and vote please! I have also posted Check Yes Naminé's playlist in my profile! If you wanna go see, just go and check it out on my profile.

P.S! Wow...I haven't updated for a while...

**_Beta note: I can't help but fangirl over this -w-_**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix - Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode XII - The Joy of Looking Through Messages**

**HER POV**

Okay. WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?

A note hang in front of many dresses, normal skirts, office skirts, and white dress shirts I did NOT recognize as mine. Where the hell are my clothes? These aren't mine!

_Hey Namsy! ;D Did'ja like the clothes? Me and Xion picked them especially for you! For formal parties, dates, you have been exclusively given these clothes for your rebirth as a REAL woman! XD_

_P.S: Those are from the Labelle Fashion Heaven. Mom's designs. Extremely expensive. Take care of those!_

**_-Kairi and Xion_**

Ohhhh.

Dammit.

I am going to SLAUGHTER those two.

Did they expect me to wear these? Skirts? But—oh hey that pencil skirt looked kind of nice—no! What is happening to me? And then—I sighed. I remembered Kairi's words from before. Fine. I COULD try right? I picked that brown a-line pencil skirt and some sleeveless white dress shirt in the rackets. Then bent low to get some decent, white, 2 inch sandals. After those grueling 5 minutes, I looked at myself in the mirror.

…

…

Holy shiz. Is that person there really me? I could hardly believe it. I couldn't believe Kairi was right. I smiled. Whoa. I think I just fell in-love with myself, haha! Just joking! I'm not a self-centered bitch.

Karupin rubbed his body on me.

"Hey there Karu. Leggo! And eat the golden meal of the day: pancakes!"

Pancake with whipped cream and strawberries are the best.

* * *

*RING RING*

Bloody hell.

"Hello, welcome to the Fair Enterprises. How may I—"

"VANITAS!" a painfully shrilly voice shouted over the line. Oh no. Not this shit again. I twitched and slammed the phone down, wondering how in hell did those screaming banshees obtain the Fair Enterprises number. My 'boss' was such a womanizer. Oh well. In 8 months, I'd finally be free from my debt! And I'd get to see my beloved Mazda again! I grinned at the thought. Working here at FE isn't exactly easy, especially since I'm rather inexperienced with call centers, but after grueling 4 months, I now got used to all the mothereffin bossy coworkers, slippery floors, and a flirty boss.

I looked left and right. Nobody's here. I grinned. I gleefully pulled out a sketchbook from a drawer on my desk. Meet my pride and joy, Sketchy. It's actually old, and I haven't used it again after graduating fine arts at a university. Hah. I graduated fine arts to be an artist yet I was sidetracked to this. But I was kinda expecting that. Not all the things we want are to be followed. That, my friends, is called 'irony'. The bitch that couldn't make her own desicions, and the jerk that ruins everything. I sound incredibly stupid for personificating it aren't I? I began to draw again. It's surprising I still knew how to…

"Whoa. I didn't know you could draw."

Whyyyyy couldn't he leave me alone? Vanitas was standing behind me, an amused smirk on his handsome (I admit it, shut up) face. Why didn't I hear him? Oh that's right, I get totally lost whenever I draw. Then I noticed what I drew…or rather, WHO.

"Hah." he crossed his arms. "You really love me don't you? Thanks for making me extra gorgeous." he snickered. I drew this douche without realizing it.

"No I don't. You wish. That's Sora." I snorted. I tried to lie. I really did.

"And—" he blinked. What? What is it now? "Stand up, will you?"

"What?"

"I said, you deaf woman, 'Stand up, will you?'"

"Why should I?" I replied, crossing my arms.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand before forcing me up. Vanitas slowly turned me, you know, like when you spin your partner during a dance, but slower. A smirk appeared on his face. I think I wanna bash that face on a wall now, then, I am going to make him drink his own BLOOD and make him choke it back so I'll force him to drink it again! Stop making that ovary-exploding face dammit!

"Someone's looking nice today~"

"S-shut up." I was blushing. "I had no choice."

"Whatever." he tugged at my hand hard, and of course, clumsy ol' me tumbled into him like a pathetic ragdoll as he held me against his chest. I smell manly cologne here…Old Spice I think? "Well, honey, I ain't complaining. Like I said before, you look sexy in skirts."

"And you still look like douche." I replied, still blushing. Why aren't I pushing him away? Simple, he's warm. And it's cold. It's a valid reason okay!?

He chuckled. Oh goddamn, that chuckle again. God, have mercy.

"I have a task for you today."

I eventually forced myself out of his grasp. I saw Olette trying to muffle her squeals by burying her face in her hands. I sat back down.

"Yes sir douche?"

Vanitas smirked. "Go with me to the Badlands."

Cue jawdrop.

"Badlands? What the hell are you going to do in that motor-racing..something...place?"

"To relieve stress of course."

"And so you risk life?"

"YOLO, honey." he smirked.

"STFU, hubby." he smirked wider.

"Love you too. Now let's go."

"Wait—" he was already dragging me away. "What about work? What about—"

"I'm the prez, my dear secretary. I don't have to stay and be cooped in this tiny company and dilly-dally."

He is impossible.

"Now let's go."

"Can't we just shoot things or something?"

"Next time then."

"Shoot people?" I asked hopefully. Vanitas just rolled his eyes and patted my head.

"For a woman, you're really morbid."

"Psh."

"I like that."

And off we go!

* * *

**YOUR POV**

The Badlands is one bad-ass badlands. (Bad pun.)

Naminé would admit that the smell of leather, fuel and oil felt hypnotizing to her sense of smell. She looked around with complete interest, seeing other people here. Some were already on the tracks, riding with the wind and going as far as jumping over mini-hills as if flying like…err, was it motocross? Whoa, her boss could motocross? Oh well. Seeing is believing. Naminé crossed her arms and shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Then what?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes and dumped his blazer on her arms, revealing a small v-neck grey shirt and his usual necklace. Naminé huffed in irritation, fixing the suit with barely suppressed urge to smell it. It smelt _divine_. He pushed up his sleeves more upwards to his elbows, cracking his fists as he reached for a pair of gloves and a helmet. Some girl in a tracksuit handed him a pair of keys, and he finally dragged Naminé with him to a sleek, black and red motorcycle. His signature colors. Naminé rolled her eyes.

"You're doing suicide."

"YOLO honey." he smirked.

"Shut up with the YOLO will you?"

"I did motocross for 5 years now without any casualties. And I'm doing suicide now?"

Naminé twitched. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I know?"

"No."

He jammed the key into the ignition and placed the helmet, the gloves, replaced his high-quality leather shoes for some safety boots and a chest protector, Naminé saw that a chair had been laid down behind her, so she sat down and placed his jacket on her lap, suppressing to urge to put it on and rub her face on it. It smelt and felt heavenly goddamnit. How come he smelt so good!? Naminé pursed her lips.

"Hey."

Naminé looked up just in time as he hurled his phone at her, the blonde barely catching it. She glared at the man.

"What now?"

"I gave it you. I'm going for a rather 'suicidal' cross. You're my secretary—my assistant. What do you think? I want **_you_** to _**hold it**_."

That last sentence sounded so wrong in Naminé's ears.

"W-whatever! Just go you idiot. I don't need to have your attention at all." she snorted.

"Whatever, hun. See you later~" he winked before placing down the visor of the (pretty pretty) shiny helmet and going off with speed more than 100 km/s. Left alone, Naminé began to sift through his (stupidly) expensive phone.

The woman grinned evilly. _'I wonder what he has in here…'_ she thought. She looked through his gallery first, leaving when she saw nothing. Next, the music section. Her eyes sparkled with joy—it was filled with Green Day, Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, A7x AND Hollywood Undead. She was sooo going to steal this phone one way or another. Screw her current phone.

She looked back to her boss, catching him doing a u-turn and a wheelie. _'Shit. That stuff's dangerous!'_

Naminé looked back down to the device in her hands.

What's left was the messages option.

Cue evil grin and evil laugh.

Let the hunger games begin.

* * *

**Inbox messages (3582):**

**Elena (42) -** _View conversation?_  
_+Stop bugging me!_

**Sora (100+)** - _View conversation?_  
_+Vanitas, where the hell is my lu..._

**Penelo (28)** - _View conversation?_  
_-We all know you have the hots f..._

**Garnet (20)** - _View conversation?_  
_+I WANT ZIDANE BACK._

**Grell (74)** -_ View conversation?_  
_-I will NOT marry you. No._

**Elizabeth (12)** - _View conversation?_  
_-You're crazy._

**UNKNOWN (100+)** - _View conversation?_  
_-FUCK. OFF._

_See more conversations..._

* * *

**View your conversation with Elena Minerva?**

**Yes? [x] No? []**

* * *

**Elena Minerva**

**Elena:** _Bastard. I told you to get rid of those old middle school pictures._

**You:** _Nah. You look cute. And why should I?_

**Elena:** _Because I told you so. Delete it. NOW._

**You:** _Try me sweetheart._

**You:** _You can't even hurt a single fly if you wanted to. Heh~_

**Elena:** _I hate you._

**Elena:** _So much._

**Elena:** _Go choke on your dick._

**You:** _Love you too hun._

**You:** _And honey, I not that flexible enough to deep throat myself. Why don't YOU do it?_

**Elena:** _In your face you sick bastard!_

_View more conversation..._

* * *

**View your conversation with Sora Fair?**

**Yes? [x] No? []**

* * *

**Sora Fair**

**Sora:** _You ate my oreos._

**You:**_ So?_

**You:**_ You left them at the table. So, naturally, I have to come and eat them._

**Sora:**_ They were my LAST BATCH of OREOS! -.-_

**You:**_ And so? You can always buy another pack._

**Sora:**_ BITCH YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND._

**Sora:**_ I STOLE THOSE (DELICIOUS) OREOS FROM ALICE._

**Sora:**_ AND I'M PRETTY FUCKED IF SHE STARTS TO NOTICE A MAJOR MAJOR DECREASE ON HER SWEETS._

**You:**_ And that's my problem because...?_

**Sora:**_ YOU FUCKING ATE THEM YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE MY BROTHER! I LOVED YOU! DDDDDDD:_

**You:**_ There's still Nutella cake on the fridge, moron._

**Sora:**_ Did I ever mention that I love you so freaking much? :DDDDDDD_

**Sora:**_ Love you bro!_

**You:**_ You scare me. Go away._

_View more conversation..._

* * *

**View your conversation with Penelo Taber?**

**Yes? [x] No? []**

* * *

**Penelo Taber**

**You:**_ Hey._

**Penelo:**_ Hi Vanitas. What's up?_

**Penelo:**_ If you're looking for Vaan he's at work._

**You:**_ Not looking for your boyfriend._

**You:**_ I'm bored._

**You:**_ Entertain me._

**Penelo:** _You talk as if you're my master or something. Well you're not. Ha ha._

**You:**_ Entertain me woman._

**Penelo:**_ Let's play a guessing game then. I'm kinda bored too now that you mention it._

**Penelo: **So...let's start! You go first!

**You:**_ Fine. Men like me use it from time to time. It makes entry more easy. We also use it for a "massage."_

**You:**_ Your guess?_

**Penelo:**_ Not sure though...but I have 3 guesses!_

**You:**_ Shoot them._

**You:**_ I'll give you the right answer after you say them._

**Penelo:**_ Um...first is... an ID?_

**Penelo:**_ You said massage, so oil?_

**Penelo:**_ Or is it lotion?_

**You:**_ Wrong. It's lube._

**Penelo:**_ WTF!? OMG Vanitas! D: Yuck!_

_View more conversation..._

* * *

**View your conversation with Garnet Alexandros?**

**Yes? [x] No? []**

* * *

**Garnet Alexandros**

**Garnet:**_ ..._

**You:**_ What?_

**You:**_ Want some cookie?_

**Garnet:**_ ...no._

**You:** _Then what the hell do you want?_

**Garnet:**_ I WANT MY RADIO BACK._

**Garnet:**_ I WANT MY TV BACK._

**Garnet:**_ I WANT MY MONKEY PLUSHIE BACK._

**You:**_ No, no and NO._

**You:**_ Cousin, you're getting too obsessed with this Zido guy (or something.) You did nothing but listen to his boring voice on TV and radio. And you wouldn't even let go of that stupid plushie he gave away for fan service._

**Garnet:**_ GIVE THEM BACK YOU TRAITOR! And it's ZIDANE!_

**You:**_ You can kiss my ass. No. Whatever._

**Garnet:** _Vanitas! DDDDDDDDDDD: Please!?_

_**You:**_ _No, SARAH._

**You:** _You can only have them back when you're cooled down from the sugar rush._

_View more conversation..._

* * *

**View your conversation with Grell Sutcliffe?**

**Yes? [x] No? []**

* * *

**Grell Sutcliffe**

**Grell:**_ Vanitas~_

**Grell:**_ Vani~_

**Grell:**_ Van~_

**Grell:**_ Vanini~_

**You:**_ WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT. YOU HOMOSEXUAL BASTARD!?_

**Grell:**_ Awwwwwwwwwww :33 Don't talk like that~Sebby-chan's ignoring me again so I'll just go chat with you~_

**You:**_ More like disturb me_

**You:**_ Sebastian probably doesn't want to see your ugly face._

**You:**_ Hah._

**Grell:**_ !? That's not true! D:_

**Grell:**_ If he wouldn't, we wouldn't have spent a wonderful, passionate and romantic night under the stars under a palm tree! :"3_

**You:**_ You took ADVANTAGE of him you freak._

**You:**_ I so did NOT want to remember that :X_

**You:**_ You're disgusting._

**Grell:**_ No I'm not! Unless you want a threesome? ;D_

**You:**_ DEAR MOTHER OF GOD SAVE ME FROM THIS GAY PEDOPHILE._

**Grell:** _;D You know you want to!_

_View more conversation..._

* * *

Naminé was nearing to tears by the time she reached the end of this "Grell"'s messages. Her stomach hurt from laughing too much, ignoring the fact that people were currently staring at her rather weird behavior. Oh, this was so epic! This was so going to her blog later in Tumblr, the destiny to oblivion. Naminé grinned as her shoulders were once again wracked with uncontrollable giggles and snickers, scrolling down to see more messages Vanitas had.

* * *

**View your conversation with Elizabeth Middleford?**

**Yes? [x] No? []**

* * *

**Elizabeth Middleford**

**You:**_ Yo._

**Elizabeth:**_ Yes~?_

**You:**_ When are you planning to haul ass?_

**Elizabeth:**_ Never. I think I'm gonna cancel out..._

**You:**_ Sucks then._

**Elizabeth:**_ Hmm? Why?_

**Elizabeth:**_ Heeeeeey~you there?_

**You:**_ You sure you don't want to join us?_

**Elizabeth:**_ Ciel wouldn't be joining us anyway. What's the point?_

**You:**_ Change of plans. Mr. Vincent let him._

_**Elizabeth:** On my way~ :DDDDD_

_**You:** You're crazy._

* * *

**View your conversation with Mom?**

**Yes? [x] No? []**

* * *

**Mom**

**You:** _Mom, when are you and dad coming home again?_

**You:**_ Somewhere in October right?_

**Mom:**_ I'm not sure yet, dear._

**Mom:**_ It's only tentative._

**Mom:**_ I think it's on the 12th though. Why do you ask?_

**You:**_ I'm making a OETHCFH._

**Mom:**_ OETHCFH? Can you please explain that?_

**You:**_ Operation Escape The Hell Cat From Hell._

**Mom:**_ What?_

**You:**_ HER, mom. HER._

**You:**_ Besides…I never even agreed to this retarded arranged marriage. We live in the 21st century mom! Not in the olden days!_

**Mom:**_ Vanitas Regis Anthony Leith Fair!_

**Mom:**_ Whether you like it or not, you WILL marry her! Why don't you like to marry a beautiful and smart girl like her?_

**You:**_ Stop it mom. I don't want to._

**Mom:**_ You have to. You NEED to. It's for the sake of the company and the family._

**You:**_ That's what you always say. Why can't I have my OWN choice for once?_

**You:**_ I'm not a fucking puppet to control and manipulate._

* * *

_'I'm not a fucking puppet to control and manipulate.'_

The words kept flashing in Naminé's mind. She considered about stopping her message reading from that point. Why? Because she felt like she was invading his family matters. And she had no right to either since she was just the girl who crashed into his car and now works for him so she could pay her debt.

However, as hard as she tried, Naminé couldn't. Her curiosity always got her in trouble, but being curious is a part of everyone's lives right? Naminé glanced at Vanitas. He was temporarily standing by, dirt staining his clothes (they look expensive too. Ouch) and perspiration dripping from his forehead as he drank some bottled water. He looked so fucking hot. Naminé blushed furiously and slapped herself. Now's not the time for God's sake!

**_/He's still hot though~/_** Dark Inner Nami sighed, perching herself on Naminé's shoulder, her bat wings flapping joyously.

_'Oh shut it!'_ Naminé returned her gaze to the phone in her hands. _'Well…not like he isn't before…'_

**/Hah! She admits it!/** Inner Nami cheered.

_'Arrgghh…shut up inner me…'_

**/Who wouldn't have the hots for him? I mean, look at that lustrous raven locks! I would KILL to run my hands through them!/**

Naminé swatted her inner away and continued reading on, cheeks heated up.

* * *

**View your conversation with UNKNOWN?**

**Yes? [x] No? []**

* * *

**UNKNOWN NUMBER**

**?:**_ Heeey! :")_

**You:**_ Who are you?_

**?:**_ I'd like you to guess! ;D_

**You:**_ I will not fucking do a guessing game here, stranger._

**?:**_ Awwwwww_

**?:**_ C'mon! So easy!_

**?:**_ Hurry up!_

**You:**_ No._

**?:**_ Why not?_

**You:**_ Because fuck you, that's why._

**?:**_ You're so mean! It's ME Vanitas! D:_

**You:**_ Oh God a stalker._

**?:**_ Honeybunch~don't be like that! You ARE my fiancée!_

**You:**_ …_

**You:**_ …'Elie?_

**?:** _:D_

**You:**_ Fuck._

**?:**_ :3 ?_

**You:**_ How did you get my number? This is a private number for fuck's sake!_

**?:**_ Heehee~auntie gave it to me so we could be in touch! :3333 I'm so excited to see you again Van-Van! :3333_

**You:**_ Fuck off. Don't ever text or call me again._

**?:**_ Even if you block or delete this number, I could always use another people's phones~_

**You:**_ Bitch please. Security option._

**?:**_ Whatever you say, Vani~whatever you say~_

* * *

"Naminé."

Said blonde gasped in surprise as she heard her name being said, followed by a thumping down of safety caps, helmets and caps and Vanitas planting face-first to the ground before her. Naminé gawked at him disbelievingly, half shocked and half torn on laughing her head off.

"Holy shizzles!" Naminé rushed forward to help him up. "You look like shit." she bluntly noted, grinning.

"No, I look like a fucking prince." said Vanitas, rolling his eyes.

"What happened? You look pretty beat."

He snorted, rolling over and thus, behold oh Vanitas' dirt-stained face! Ta-dahh! Naminé giggled.

"I was showing you my awesome skills." he said proudly, crossing his arms.

3 big dots followed by a large question mark passed through Naminé's head.

"…you were?"

"Yep." he smirked. "Liked the show honey?"

"Err…" she sheepishly scratched her head. "I guess." She WAS reading his messages, so…topic change!

"Hey."

"What?"

"Carry me to the locker rooms."

"Why?"

"So I can freshen up."

"Why?"

"Because I smell and look like shit. That's why."

"Ohhh…"

"Well?"

"No."

Naminé laughed when he growled and glared at her from his pathetic place down on the ground. Oh how she wanted to crush that (handsome) face down on the ground! The urge was so strong. Naminé pulled on his outstretched hands and pulled him up to his feet, guiding him to the men's locker room. Oh Naminé Ridley would like to thank thy heavens for it is blessfully empty!

"Now. Go wash up. I'll be outside."

"Nope." Vanitas tutted and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her down the benches provided.

"What the hell man?" Naminé scowled.

"You, are staying here. RIGHT here."

"And do nothing?"

He tossed her a pair of earphones he get from script editor Kurou and went inside the shower stall. Naminé simply gaped as he threw his soiled clothes out. Naminé huffed in irritation and picked them up, dumping them in the laundry basket.

"Do you EVEN have any clothes here?" Naminé questioned.

"Of course". He snorted. She could practically HEAR him roll is eyes. "Who do you think I am?"

"Some creepy stalker." Naminé grinned, placing the earphones on.

"Am not. Just a normal guy with money and attractive looks."

"No you're not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Love you."

"Love you too—hey!" Naminé blushed furiously, and he laughed on the other side of the shower. "This isn't fair game!"

"I don't remember playing a game with you."

"Quit playing games with me!"

"I'm not!"

The running water stopped, and Naminé got an inkling feeling he was going to slam open that door in his naked glory, so she "eeped", shut her eyes and jabbed a towel to the stall door just in time for the glass door to open.

"I'm not ugly to look at. Open your eyes Nami."

"No! Or I'll never be married again!"

"BITCH please!" He snatched the towel from her hands and smirked. "I'm the one who's going to marry you anyway. Would you like that?"

"No." she squeaked, standing up and turning her back on him, not wanting to see a GLORIOUSLY GLORIOUS naked Vanitas because there is nothing more hot than seeing water running down an attractive man's body. Hnnnggg. She bit her lip and blushed more fiercely.

"Huh?" Vanitas raised a brow at her bashfulness, his spikes tamed down from its dampness, making the tendrils stick to his face. _'What's wrong with her?'_ He looked at her tense posture, her shoulders, and her knees. Then it all clicked.

Ohhh.

Vanitas chuckled to himself. The girl had never seen a half-naked, let alone full-on nude man. Which means—she~is~a~virgin~! Vanitas grinned in amusement. 24 and still a virgin. What a great discovery!

"Hey."

No answer.

"Heeey~"

"W-what?" she scoffed.

She froze and took in a sharp gush of breath when his cold arms came to rest upon her shoulders, his nose nuzzling her neck.

"U—uh—" she was completely and utterly speechless. Yup. Still definitely pure.

Naminé wished she could move. She really did. But noooo, her traitorous and lecherous body defied her protests to break free and leaned a bit more to his tightening arms and body. Vanitas grinned a little.

"Why so shy?" he drawled into her ear.

"What are you talking about?" she scoffed and crossed her arms, cheeks red.

"Hmm?"

Naminé tensed when his arms slipped down to her waist. His naked (and wet) chest pressed against her back, making her twitch in annoyance.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Technically, you are…" she trailed off when she left her shirt hitch up. "Hey what the fu—"

"Say, why don't we—! Fuck!" Vanitas shrieked (A MANLY SHRIEK) when her fist met his cheek, making him step back.

"Bastard." the blonde growled and stalked off, face red and breathing hard.

Her body language betrayed her expression though. Vanitas noted. She DID like that.

* * *

Naminé had stomped all the way to the entrance of the Badlands in a furious gait. I see no reason why though! Being held like that…Naminé wanted to gush and puke at the same time. Besides, he was getting her drenched! Not in a gutteral way alright!? To gush—because he was attractive and fresh from the shower dammit. To puke—well…he IS a womanizer. That is a major major MAJOR turn-off. In Naminé's point of view.

_'There is absolutely no fucking way I will marry that douche!'_ she huffed, crossing her arms by the entrance, remembering his words.

Wait.

Marry…her mind instantly reeled back to the messages in his phone, more on towards the Mom and Unknown part. So he has a fiancée already! Huh…hah! He didn't tell Naminé that. Naminé snapped her fingers, grinning._ 'I am so going to tell this future Mrs. Fair on what he's been doing!'_ Her imagination was perfect—Fiancée comes, Nami shows her evidences of Vanitas' unfaithful acts, fiancée will be angry at Vanitas, Vanitas will fall apart from sadness and despair! And Nami shall get praised by the fiancée for being a "spy" and then she'll get a promotion and then she'll be famous and then she can crush Vanitas' ugly face down the dirt! It's a foolproof plan!

Though…Naminé could only wonder.

Who **IS** his mystery fiancée?

* * *

**_VOTE NOW ON MY PROFILE._**

**_VOTE NOW ON MY PROFILE._**

**_VOTE NOW ON MY PROFILE._**

**_:3 I bid thees (XD) adieu~_**


	13. Annoyance Issues

**Le thoughts:** Neko is back. Neko is very bored, so Neko figured she might as well make CYN updates. Neko wants you to enjoy this (crappy fillertastic) chapter.

_**Beta note: I sense mutual attractiooooooon~ X3**_

**Guest 3: **A princess of heart is your guess? :3 I dunno, choices are on my profile! So vote now! :D On your second review: Fudge. I didn't notice that! Thanks for informing me!

**Witch of Tragedies: **By his fiancee's original personality? Yeah, I think she IS nuts XD

**OmegaStarShooter14 - **High-five! XDD

**EnterAbyss29.91 - **Awww, it was? :'3 Here's an update! :D

**Ipod reader - **Hah! Good to know I have someone to relate to in reading fanfics XD Yay! I didn't think someone would like their somewhat weird interaction! Thank you! :D

**ellie za bethz - **Was it? DX I'm sorry XD

**Sapphire Intensity - **Sorry for the long wait! I was a bit caught up with returning to school and all...you understand right? :D

**GenieLUV - **OwO Thank you! :DDD

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix - Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode XIII: Annoyance Issues**

**THE SECRETARY's POV**

It's one of those mornings that I wake up in a nice mood. Where the air is chilly and nice, when the coffee tasted the best, when the water was at the right temperature when I jumped in the shower, and when the train ride to the company wasn't crowded and stuffy. It is also when a cute blonde with green eyes are the ones that serve me my usual to-go Latte, and have a nice sub receptionist to greet me down at the lobby of the FE.

It's also one of those rare, happy times when there are fewer people around, no bitchy coworkers, and there are less calls. So fewer calls = less work = more free time! I couldn't help but grin as I plugged in my headset and listened to That XX aka Geu Saekki by the wonderfully wonderful G-Dragon~sweet Jesus Ear rape. I crossed my legs, finding it a bit difficult because of the thigh-hugging skirt I wore today. Ergh. I should have worn something more comfy…if only pajamas are allowed!

Olette was too busy today to chat, but I didn't feel lonely at all. In fact, I don't really feel talking today. Meh. Must be because the used-to be glass walls behind me had been renovated a few weeks ago due to…err…an accident involving flying staplers, and a coffee mishap. So yes, the glass is now cement—painted maroon of course. The prick has an obsession for red. And black.

Going back, I would've drawn instead, buuut I'm having a shitty art block. I can't think of something! Which is very weird! Arrrgh! I took a sip out of my latte sighing. What is up with me today? Is it because I stayed up late popping bubble wrap while looking through 9GAG? Gah! Fuck it. I down the cup of latte and sighed again.

Sigh.

Sigh.

Sigh.

I'm bored.

You…yes, you there. The one reading/watching me bore my guts out…I am now going to think about the people in my life (the good, the bad, and the uglies) now, so, be attentive!

First off, my wonderful best friend Kairi. Hmm…she's the sassy, girly-girl type. She loves to shop, hang out (with me and Xion), or if she gets tired of it all, she and I have our traditional friday movie night. This late night movie marathon has been going on since we were 10. Kinda awesome huh? She also likes to get into relationships but too often she's the one getting broken-hearted. This "heartbreak" lasts for about 3 days and after that period of time, you can see her running up and about like nothing happened to her. I think you know her well enough, so I don't think further introductions are necessary. But I do wonder why she looks so happy these days. Was it because she's in-love again? I hope not! I don't wanna get fat despite my love of sweets. I grab a cookie on my desk Miss Neko gave me. Hmm, chocolate and almonds. Fave! I grin.

Xion. My best friend's younger twin. Of course, since they're twins, she's also a bit girly. I don't understand why most of her things and clothes were black though. So much black I'm jelly. She's this sweet, soft-spoken girl with a heart of gold. She may look frail from afar but trust me; she's a black belt in karate. And she's insanely good at kendo as well. I remember the time I got harassed and bullied on our junior high days, Xion snapped and used a super awesome move (I dunno what it's called though) that included grabbing the bully's arm and slamming him down to his back. Ouch. Being the concerned friend, she offered to teach me some basic karate, but I refused. I don't want to burden her. Right. Now…she's also Roxas' fiancée They'll be married. Honestly, I don't really care anymore, but it stung a little that Xion and Kairi didn't tell me. I'm sure I've been the last to know…oh! The pain of betrayal! …pfft. Eww. That sounded…retarded. I knew they did for my sake since I wasn't a bit over about our bad break-up, but really. Xion didn't need to hide it. I'd understand, after all.

I shove the cookie in my mouth.

We move on to my family. First off, daddy. I'm 24 yet I still call him "daddy". No matter how daddy tried to stop me from using it, I didn't give in. It gives a…nice feeling when I call him that. His name is Rufus Shinra, ex-president of the Shinra Corporations in-hiding from my evil, evil, EVIL grandparents. I shall retell you the grandest tale of all time. Before I was born to this world, the Shinra Corporations was the biggest and riches company of all time, the Fair Enterprises just coming close second. During that time, Ansem Shinra, my grandfather, had been the president of the SC. Standing beside him always was his wife, my grandmother, Maleficent. From what mommy told me, they were cold, harsh, and aggressively competitive. When daddy was 15, he met mommy in high school. My mother, Yvonne AKA Shoko, was just a scholarship student, accepted into Materia Academia because of her potential. They fell in-love, though mommy was the one who admitted it first. My daddy's a stubborn mule. When daddy was finally president, daddy introduced mommy to parents, parents didn't like her for she had no fortune whatsoever, daddy disowned himself, daddy and mommy went to the secluded and isolated city of Balamb Gardens, and there Tidus and I was born. We hid under Ridley, so, we can avoid suspicion. So far, it's all going well! Now we're being hunted down, dead or alive. Geez, why won't just they give up!

I grab a marshmallow.

Next, we move to…err, Roxas. We already know who this sucker is. My ex-high school sweetheart. How we met is where you'd never expect—the janitor's closet. Let me tell you the old, old tale from Pandora's Box. That day was when Xion and Kairi were out on a family trip. It's the same day that left me rather vulnerable, so the bullies, AKA the Mean Girls, had the golden opportunity to bully me. I don't understand why though. I didn't even do anything to those bitches. Anyway…so poor ol' pathetic me ran to my sanctuary while covered with chalk dust—head to toe too!—. I wasn't expecting to see that there was someone else in the janitor's closet until I heard some boy's voice saying if I was okay. Looked up from crying, and there I saw a concerned Roxas looking at me. Apparently, he was hiding from our rather persistent French teacher. We bonded, and that's where our strange friendship began. 2 years later, he courted me. Then after 4 months, after seeking advice from my besties, I said yes to him. Apparently he had no sense of public reactions and jumped up and down on the bleachers where we were sitting on, yelling "Yes!" repeatedly like a cassette tape, catching the attention of the students who were there. Wee~so then, we went on dates, camps, trips, la de la de blah! (No copyrights bitches, ish mine.) And after that, we broke up over Facebook. I guess it was inevitable…like food with its expiration date. Once it lasts for too long, it expires and you can't eat it anymore. Whoa! I made an awesome simile! Thank you, thank you!

Let us go to his older brother, Ventus. Exclusive! I'm gonna tell you a teensy-weensy secret! Want to hear it? Yes? Kay—I used to have a crush on him. Yeah yeah. It's nothing big! Just a small ounce of adoration and admiration. I mean, aren't all crushes like that? Alright. Ventus, or Ven as he preferred, is older than Roxas by 3 minutes. I have known before that they were rich, but I wasn't expecting the Lucas-Hyde Blondes to be related to the Fair Brothers! Cousins! Remember the time in Chapter 5? Yeah. The Catty-Eyed Douche called Ven _"cousin"_. See? Oh yeah, another thing—Ven is the "stick-to-one" type. No wonder he and his girlfriend lasted so long together. I'd like a guy like that…

Vanitas. The devil, your personal Satan, the narcissistic bastard, the dickhead, the jerkwad, the douche, the **_boss_**. Yeah. I think I gave out all my names for him. I think God has a very good sense of humor because he made me crash into that Hummer. God just had to make me keep away my phone, so I could be distracted and crash into him! God! Why! I never sinned! I kept humble and good! **_Whyyyy_** am I stuck with this homo sapien? Tell me why! No no no there's no way! No way it's my destiny! There's no way~! No way to the point of me singing the (probably) wrong lyrics to And I am Telling You. Blah! Oh god, if only I didn't crash into him that fateful day…if only I wasn't blonde…if only I didn't answer that _dumb retarded_ Larxene's call…oh wait, I think I'm sort of glad I DID crash into this douche's car and life. Why? Oh don't give me that knowing grin and shit—Larxene was a horrible boss! She didn't even give me my paycheck when she cruelly and heartlessly fired me so I wouldn't get anymore money rendering my other savings utterly useless because I still can't see my dearly beloved family and I'm running out of breath saying all these bull but that's impossibru because I'm thinking hard and deep right and I probably sound stupid so I'll shut up now. NO. Now let's move to the more positive aspects about him. Alright, he's attractive. That, is a painful fact. I'm not going to deny it anymore. Saying that he's uglier than a Satyr would be like saying that a princess is a peasant. Noooo, would you take a look at those **_lustrous_** raven locks that spiked in every possible way? Then those alluring golden eyes—dear God, they are so GOLD it's almost amber. And amber happens to be my favorite jewel. It doesn't stop there—his arms. I blush as I recall that moment. He hugged me. Fuck it. He. Hugged. Me. With his strong and muscular arms that dripped with water. Water. Water…cue very, very red cheeks. Did I already say that he looked so fucking hot coming out fresh from the shower? Regardless of his…unlikable personality and nature (womanizer, woman-womanizer), he's actually not that bad…if you just take away the flirtation and the manwhoreness…ah hell. He's quite creative, crafty, charismatic, CHARMING even. And I never thought I'm going to use the Four Sacred C's on him. Roxas only had the charisma and the charm. Vanitas had the FOUR. God. My ranting about this prissy boss of mine escalated quite quickly. But he's still a jerk. And a handsome prick.

"Hmm…first, you insult me AND THEN compliment me. That's a bit low ain't it not?"

And of course every cliché plot has a cliché moment. I look up.

There's amber eyes, staring at me like he'd been sitting in my receiving chair for quite a while. Yes, you don't need to ask that if I am completely mortified or shocked that he's there because I **_already am_**. He smirked at me, his _gorgeous_ eyes narrowing from mischief. I had the strangest urge to pounce on him and kiss him senseless…I dunno. Don't ask me.

"…"

"I've been sitting here trying to gain your attention for…hmm…oh yes, 15 minutes." he lazily grinned. "Wat'cha thinking about honey?"

"Why Pikachu is yellow."

He laughed, and I swear it's the most beautiful sound on Earth. No kidding.

"Pikachu's yellow because Arceus' piss is yellow."

"Ohhh, is that why the other yellow Pokémons are like that?"

"At least that's what I think." he smirked, standing up and hauling my ass off my chair. "I think you deserve a reward for saying I'm a 'handsome prick'."

"I did NOT say you were handsome." I said innocently. "I said you were a 'troublesome prick' because that's what you are."

"Nope. I just had my ear check-up days ago. So I heard you correctly." I scoffed at his remark. "I win, bitch."

"Only this round."

And off to Starbucks we went. That café is this author's favorite café ain't it?

* * *

**IT'S SO GODDAMN SHORT.**

**I FEEL SO USELESS FOR GIVING MY LOVELY READERS SUCH SHORT UPDATE. I'M SORRY EVERYONE. I HAVE FAILED YOU.**

**XDDD**


	14. A Dangerous Attraction

**The train of thoughts: **I want to go back to Greece TT_TT

**OmegaStarShooter14 – **Yep, I love Starbucks :3 I go there with my 2 best guy friends after school or after a rather tiring day!

**EnterAbyss29.91 – **Thank you :333 And was it that deep? LOL XD

**Yong-Hee – **BigBang DEFINITELY for the win! If you liked chapter 13, I'd doubt you'd like the end of this chapter though… :c

**Xantaxa539 – **Awwwie :3 Thank you for the kind words!

**Guest 3 – **You say I'm weird, I say I'm different. XDDD And yes! Maleficent is Ansem's wife here aka they are Nami's evil, evil, bad, bad grandparents!

**13NeverForget14 – **I didn't fail you? Weeeeeeeeee! 8D I'm glad it made you laugh! Well then, without further ado, here is an update! :)

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix - Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode XIV: A Dangerous Attraction**

**THE BOSS' POV**

I was born with a silver spoon. Metaphorically speaking of course. Ever since I was young, everything had always been handed out to me whether I needed it or not. Being the spoilt little brat I am, of course I basked in that golden opportunity, not missing a day where I have to eat delicious and grand meals, wear high-quality clothes and expensive things. I don't have to work hard either—I'm the older son, so I immediately have dad's place as president, with Sora as vice president. Women aren't a problem either. I have so many lining up by my feet, wanting a single chance for me to pick them. Don't expect much though; every relationship I have don't usually last long. Give 2 months max. And it's over. I won't blame you if you call me a jerk, because…well…I _**do **_have someone (coughNaminécough) who reminds me in a daily basis. But do you know why I do that? Because I _despise _my engagement with _her _and it helps me take my mind off of it (temporarily). I don't _need _to get married and neither do I need a _wife. _I intend to stay single for my whole life thank you very much.

Questions?

"Excuse me Vanitas!" Reader number 23 jumped up as she raised a hand. "How come you "despise" this engagement with this mysterious 'her'?"

Oh, that.

Because I don't like her. I _despise _her. She's a liar, and when she thought I wasn't looking, she'd go and pick on my little brother when we were younger. She was an annoying, bouncy and plain irritating. Her voice is such a pain to listen to. I've been intensely relieved when I learned she was going away for London when we were 18. God knows how I managed to keep delaying our stupid, useless marriage. She was like a slimy little leech—using all her time and effort to look like a whore instead of the right girl and clung to me with every chance she gets. See that's why almost all of my relationships end up so soon. I don't want overly-attached girlfriends that felt the need to baby me every time we're together. It's fucking _irritating. _And that's what _she _does to me. Boo-hoo, too bad I can't do anything about it since mom always did spoil her. She might as well be her child then. Not like I care. Anymore questions?

"Who is this 'her'?" Reader 76 asks. I grin at her.

I can't tell you yet. From what the timeline (the script, people, the stupid script) says, I get to see her again in chapter 18! Oh the joy! I'm so fucking ecstatic to be stuck with that chatterbox _once __**again. **_Guys, you're my only hope of retaining my sanity once she's back to making my life a living hell. So I beg of you to DON'T. LEAVE. ME. ALONE. I would even bow down to you, but noooooo way. I don't want to get my new slacks dirty.

"You say you don't want to get married...how come you call Naminé 'wifey'?" Reader 33 asks.

I call her that for fun! It's fun to see her reactions every time I say it. You won't bar me from my fun too right? I spin once in my chair once I hear the (new) double doors open. I looked up when I saw enter the office. Here she goes, unknowingly strutting in a pair of 3-inch heels and a cream-colored belted dress while carrying a small, cardboard box. Her legs. His eyes drew to them and watched her use her left one and then her right one. The shape of her slender, muscled legs and her sleek calves screamed exercise; they were _divine._I wonder if they were soft to caress and smooth to the touch. She ignored me as she passed by my desk—I knew she was ignoring me like always. No surprise there since it's what she always do. But I don't mind. She always gives me the cold shoulder when she could, but sooner or later, we'd be back at each other's necks.

"What's that you're carrying?"

Naminé shrugged, walking towards the mini-fridge near the water cooler.

"You have eyes, _sir_." I wanted to glare at her for that. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Packing stuff I don't care about?"

Naminé looked back at me and smirked. Damn, that look is so rare. And for a rather ill-tempered woman like her, I think it's such an honour to be smirked upon. So sexy.

"Au contraire, monsieur." she finished unloading "stuff" on the fridge, and is now walking back to yours truly with a tray of five…tarts? Whatever it is, it looked damn delicious. "You happen to care about it."

"What is it exactly?"

"Stuff you ordered. Coconut tarts." she smiled.

Oh yeah, I remember. I remember SHE was the reason I came to like these things. It tasted good too. It came from the island of the Philippines, some country in Southeast Asia I think. I licked my lips; chow down!

As I was about to grab one though, my dear secretary grabbed one and bit into it. I growled at her in protest.

"What the hell woman? It's MY tart."

"It's so delicious!" she squealed, completely ignoring what I said. Female dog…

"Give it back. Now."

She smiled coyly and tapped her mouth. My eyes widened.

"Then come get it."

"Don't mind if I do." I grinned and cornered her, but she only laughed and ducked, swallowing the tart in her mouth. I rolled my eyes and simply licked off the crumbs in her cheek, making her scream.

"Eww!"

"Eww! I got cooties!" I laughed at her when she glared at me and pulled on my hair. …okay, oww and rawr. I think I'm a masochist or something…

"That's just gross, Vanitas." she scowled.

"Scowling now? No, don't do that face." I reached up and pulled on her arm, ignoring her stumbles and once again, got her cornered on my desk. Success! "It makes you more unattractive."

"Are you saying I'm already ugly?" she crossed her arms.

"What? No no no." I see red in her cheeks…ho ho ho! She's blushing! "All women are beautiful no matter who, or what they are." I grabbed a lock of her hair. "Your blonde hair is very silky.

"I-it's not silky." she looked away. "It's…normal."

My smirk just got wider.

How stubborn.

How hard-headed.

But how attractive it is.

I think having this tantalizing woman in my presence is slowly making me go crazy. I'm going to be frank with you people; I want this woman. And with her actions around me, I knew she's attracted to me too. She's not like the other women I met—she doesn't give in that easily. I underestimated this woman by thinking she'd give in by a month. Hmm? Why are you grinning at me like that? Don't you understand? Who in the world would NOT be attracted to this woman? She was gorgeous, she had the wit, level-headed, and yeah, sure a bit ill-tempered…but she was quite sweet too. Yes, sweet as the strawberry shortcake back at Sweet Stack. Whatever.

The skin of her cheek was so smooth and soft as I placed a hand on it. It's so soft like that of a baby's. Stop squealing readers; it's all part of my job. We aim to please, people. Oh, her blush got deeper.

"And your skin is very well taken-care of."

"It's normal for me to do that moron!"

"Don't you use make-up?"

"No! Make-up makes your skin oily and pasty and clowny and itchy!"

I chuckled.

What a kid—she's so adorable.

I didn't notice but…NOW I noticed that we've gotten closer, our noses brushing almost, well…like an Eskimo kiss. Her eyes were so blue, and up at this angle, I could see a few specks of silver. Her eyes were very beautiful.

"Umm…hey…" I could see her gulp. "Aren't you supposed to be…erm…you know, working?"

"I love your eyes."

I couldn't care less. Who am I, a hot-blooded, handsome young man, to pass up a completely once-in-a-lifetime chance like this to steal a kiss from this woman I feel attracted to? She was here, on my desk, beneath me, and definitely, going down to submission. It was too good to pass up.

"Don't be such a party-pooper." I leaned in close, and I could see her suck in an anticipated breath. Oh, yes. I wanted to smirk at her for being so fucking cute and gorgeous. "What would you rather be doing?"

I never appreciated my new walls until now since no one could see or hear (sound proof, heh) through it. And besides, no one can to enter through without pushing a card in beside the new, oak double doors—something only Naminé had. And believe me; being alone with Naminé is what I always wanted to do.

Those lips look so fine…

Naminé placed a hand on my mouth, her eyes darting to the doors. I bit back an obviously displeased whine because I am an adult and I'm a man and a man doesn't whine because he is a professional and classy. Period. End of sentence. Case closed!

"What if someone walks in on us, idiot?"

I gently nibbled on her hand away and frowned.

"Only you have the card, honey…"

"Kinky bastard…" she murmured, her gaze turning a bit dreamy.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"It's supposed to offend you!"

"Oh do you want me to kiss you senseless or what?"

She blushed and looked away.

"I see you blushing."

"…"

"Hah! So you do want me to kiss you…" I leaned in towards her more. "Silence means yes honey…"

She growled, cheeks rosy as she finally snapped.

"Alright fine! So what if I want you to kiss me!?" she growled. Bingo dingo~

And all too suddenly, we were so close, my lips were pressing lightly unto hers, gently coaxing her out of her timid shell. So she did have this sort of side. I knew I had to be gentle (for once) because her lips were quivering, a sign of hesitance yet at the same time anticipation. One wrong move and bam! Chance lost. Trust me, I do not want that and I really wanted to kiss her senseless. Now, urgently, pronto, ASAP, la de la de blah and shit!

She tilted her head to the left a little, the (sweet?) little pecks becoming longer and sensual. I could feel her cheeks getting warmer and warmer, and I could see her clutching the edges of the desks tightly whilst trying to respond. How can she _not _respond to this guy? It had been awhile since I kissed someone like this, and it felt…nice. And when I tilted her head to the side, she followed, finally striking up the courage to kiss back—albeit timidly and softly. I wanted to hit her (gently of course, a man must never hit a woman) for being so unresponsive to me. Most women would already have their clothes halfway off by this time. Miss Neko (aka Xiru dear), your turn. Naminé's lips are _heavenly divine _to think any more clearly.

* * *

Vanitas cupped her heart-shaped face into his hands, his kisses becoming longer and deeper and—dare she say it—hotter. Naminé was suddenly glad she was sitting on the desk; otherwise her knees would have given out. If he was seducing her, then he was doing a pretty good job on doing it. Not that she'd admit it openly. She didn't even know what possessed her into letting him kiss her softly like this…seriously! Her thoughts were getting jumbled and she felt like she was floating in bliss.

Naminé gently reached up and clasped her hands at his nape. Was it her imagination, or did she feel Vanitas grin at their kiss? Whatever it is, she didn't know. She was waaaaay too distracted. The blush on her cheeks didn't die down one bit, instead getting darker and rosier by every moment. And—oh God was that his tongue? Naminé wanted to melt and die at the spot as he probed into her mouth with his tongue. It felt a tad bit embarrassing on her part; with her inexperienced and she was being kissed by this man who could be more handsome than Christian Grey (chill 50SG fans and take a beer). She almost jolted when Vanitas quietly (almost inaudibly) groaned into their kiss, hands lowering themselves so they gripped her hands. Their tongues brushed, and the blonde twitched a little, letting him take control. The occasional tongue brushes stopped when Vanitas took full attention on it, swirling the appendage slowly and sensually within the warm confines of their interlocked mouths. Her oxygen was running short, but hell, she didn't care. She could kiss him until she passed out! Naminé couldn't obviously feel the strain of him trying to keep his cool in check. It was just…so damn hard no not push her down then and there and maul her mouth. She tasted sweet, most probably because of the tart she stole from him. A random thought of Naminé inside a giant tart made the already excited Vanitas' libido rise just a _tiny _bit more. It just so happened that he accidentally bit her tongue because of that thought and Naminé moaned in protest (and she instantly regretted it because he broke the tantalizing kiss).

Sapphire hues met amber orbs.

"…you bit me." She stated bluntly, making Vanitas chuckle and a slight, slight _slight _tinge of pink appeared on his face as his lips brushed against hers lightly. Her blush was still going strong as ever! We should give it a trophy!

"I'm aware of that. Sorry."

The blonde shrugged and pulled on his tie so their lips connected again. "Then make it feel better."

"And I'm the boss." He muttered blankly. "But if you wish, wifey." He grinned at her lips.

'_Wifey? Wifey…' _Naminé nearly shoved Vanitas back when she remembered what situation she just placed herself in. Oh _fuck…_

"Holy fucking shit!" she squeaked, holding her face in her hands.

"The fuck was that for woman?" he growled.

No no, she can't. She _couldn't _have done that. Naminé glanced up at the displeased Vanitas standing in front of her. She let him _kiss _her and she even made out with him on his office! How shameful! But…his tongue doing wonders on her own was so…hot. Her lips were tingling and her body felt warm. She would kill to do that with him again—but no. No! She couldn't. Because he was already engaged and she was no one. No one! She couldn't possibly get in the way of their marriage. Knowing Vanitas…it'd probably be some gorgeous model or celebrity…whoever that must be is so lucky to marry Vanitas—wait what the fuck was she talking about!? No! She couldn't think of him in that light! Vanitas was her _boss _dammit! No other thing! He was getting married, and certainly unavailable! Period! … That actually stung, she didn't know why.

"S-sorry…" she shakily stood up and made a beeline for the door, except Vanitas caught her and stared her worriedly. _'It's…rare to see him this concerned…' _She bit her lip.

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"I let you kiss me. And we..um…we um…made out…"

"What of it?" he rolled his eyes.

Naminé growled under her breath and poked his forehead, glaring at him. "You idiot! It's not that simple! You're _engaged _for God's sake!"

"It's just a make-out session. Nothing biggie." He shrugged.

_Just a make-out session. Nothing biggie._

Of course.

Of course it wouldn't mean anything to him…what was she expecting? This was Vanitas Fair after all—the womanizing player. She wasn't different from the women he used to do. Naminé bit her lip harder, ignoring the fact that the same lips clashed with his minutes ago.

It meant nothing to him. It should be the same for her but…Naminé forced herself to scoff and try to bite back a few hiccups as she tried to act all tough and haughty.

"R-right." She sneered at him as she shoved him away. "Do what you want, douche bag."

"Hey—"

"I want an early leave. See you in 2 days." She said coldly, leaving the confused Fair's office. As soon as she closed the doors, she hurriedly wiped her eyes with her handkerchief, hastily grabbing her things at her desk.

'_Who was I kidding that I'm different? Of course not. I'm not different at all.' _She sniffed as she went inside the thankfully empty elevator, having the time to wipe off any remaining, frustrated tears from her eyes. _'Stupid Vanitas…most of all…stupid me.'_

Yes, she was incredibly stupid.

Stupid "being blonde" drawbacks getting to her.

* * *

**I feel that's it's a bit rushed…don't you guys think?**

**Oh yeah! Poll voting will be taken down once we hit chapter 18! So if you haven't voted on who Vanitas' fiancée is, vote now! I'd like to see your guesses :3 Tell me who your guess was by the end of chapter 18 and maaaaaaaybe I'll post the deleted scenes of Check Yes Naminé :D**

**Au revoir~!**


	15. Thanks For the Memories

**Train of thoughts: **'Sup bitches? X3

**Guest 3 - **No no! I wasn't offended at all Even my friends and younger brother calls me weird So I reply with "You say I'm weird, I say I'm different." XDDD No, I'm not French either—I only speak it.

**EnterAbyss29.91**- I knew it… oh well

**OmegaStarShooter14**- How about both? :"3 XDD

**smallwritergirl**- I love Aqua too Well…I love all dem KH gals! :3333

**kpoplove**- You did? XDD

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix - Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode XV: Thanks For the Memories**

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Followed by gruff screams that came from the last wave of hybrids and zombies. A few people backed away from Naminé after she slammed the arcade gun down, still scowling fiercely as she stared down at the scores rolling.

199967…199989...199998!

Naminé shrieked in frustration and scowled at the screen, blue eyes dangerously narrowed with agitation and irritation! 2 points down dammit! Only. 2. FUCKING. POINTS! And then it'd be 200000 and she'd regain her title as Arcade Princess! Well…it's not the title she was concerned about but—oh goddamnit whoever the hell cared?

The agitated blonde had woken up feeling like shit. Her eyes were red and swollen (from crying, she deduced), then Karu decided to be a bratty little cat so when Naminé prepared her breakfast, Karu "accidentally" knocked over the bottle of oil on the stove. Thus, Naminé spent over 2 hours trying to put the fire out. Then her body just had to feel like lead, her feet hurt from wearing those damned heels and now she's venting all her frustration on the mall's arcade center in a Green Day shirt paired with shorts and then a pair of flipflops to relieve her aching feet. Naminé sucked in a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing after. It would certainly do her no good if she let out her anger like this. Hell, she might even go and lose control and she was certain she'd really regret that (speaking from experience). She grabbed all the tickets that have bunched up at her feet, snapping it off at the end before dragging her feet on the prize counter.

* * *

_"Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you…_

_Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up with an overdose_  
_Of you…_

_I don't wanna live_  
_I don't wanna breathe_  
_'Les I feel you next to me_  
_You take the pain I feel_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_  
_I don't wanna sleep_  
_I don't wanna dream_  
_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
_The way you make me feel…"_

Comatose was blaring on the shop's speakers softly as Naminé crumpled the empty packet of M&M's at the table she was sitting at in a sweets café called Frozen Fortune. She took a sip of the sweet chocolate milkshake after. Her mood was slightly better, especially since she just took in sweets, but the crappiness of the day still prevented her from being prettied up. She sighed.

"Will that be all, miss?" the waitress asked as she approached the blonde.

"Yeah…" she slapped munny that was a bit more than the original price on top of the table. "Thank you."

"B-but your change—"

"Keep it. Consider it as tip for being such a hard-worker." Naminé grinned.

The raven-haired waitress blushed and nodded vigorously, hurrying off with a large, happy grin. Naminé checked her wristwatch and downed her milkshake, deciding to leave the too-cheery-for-her-tastes café. The afternoon streets were quite unpopulated as of late—save for Mr. Afternoon Jogger.

"Hey Ridley!" he huffed as he jogged in place, his signature choppy long silver locks reduced to that of short, cropped layered silver hair. His viridian eyes sparkled with adrenaline and vibrancy that Naminé couldn't help but lighten up a bit.

"Afternoon Ri. Still going for the bet eh?" she smirked.

"Why of course." he was doing stretches now. Riku arrogantly flexed his biceps, trying so hard to appear all beefy in front of the girl he went to college with. The bet was simple: should he do 3 million laps around Radiant Garden before Naminé turned 25-years old, then she'd date him. It wasn't anything serious—just a harmless little dare that Riku took quite literally when they were college buddies. "3 million laps are nothing to me!" he scoffed. "I can do 10 million more just. For. You!" the last part came as he yell as he stood back up straight from stretching his back.

_'Boy…if this story were an anime…I'd be sure there'd be a large, animated sweat drop with swirls behind my head.'_ she thought glumly. _'What a crappy—oh forget crappy. What a __**SHITTY**__ day.'_

"…and now I'm already on my 948,399th lap!" Riku was still busy yapping his ass off.

"Oh." she laughed nervously. "W-well Ri! Nice seeing you! Hope you make it, since my birthday is just around the corner!"

"Of course darling!" he sped away with the speed certainly not as fast as light, as but faster than a car's normal pace.

Naminé just pursed her lips and kicked some stray pebble out of her way. What happened yesterday was really unexpected. Okay, she knew some inevitable make-out scene was going to happen sooner or later but she couldn't help but feel bad about it. It felt…oddly embarrassing yet at the same time…hot. Embarrassing, because she was inexperienced at things like those. And it included using _tongues _and _exchanging spit_. The very thought of the latter made her cringe. She and Roxas—as well as her other exes—had never even gone that far. Roxas was the shy type when they began to go out, and they only went innocent-pecks-to-the-lips far. She read about them online and in books. As what Wikipedia says, making out is usually considered an expression of affection or sexual attraction. She and Vanitas don't even fall on the (affection, which is for dating couples) former class. The latter may count, but she doubted it was because Vanitas IS indeed attracted to her. Naminé already (secretly to you readers, shh) confessed that she is attracted to the manwhore. What harm could it do by saying it to the witnesses instead of the victim? None right? What held her back from believing that the man was attracted to her, was because of his…well, you know. The manwhorenessssss…

And the reality of his situation was still hanging too—he was an engaged bastard, an engaged, gorgeously handsome bastard that managed to make her give in (temporarily). If she even thought of continuing this silly, unprofessional relationship between this man, it would be World War III. Not with her and Vanitas, but between his _fiancee _and her. She wasn't that type of woman either, so, if you're taken, you're automatically out of the list. She may have never experienced being a girlfriend of a guy who already had one, but she had seen how awful it was between Tifa, Cloud and Yuffie. Apparently, the situation was so misunderstood—people assumed her brother and Yuffie were the ones that were in a relationship and that it was _Tifa _who was getting in the way of their relationship when it was actually the other way around…! Naminé giggled a bit. She remembered that day when Cloud asked his darling little sister for help, and with the great Nathalia Shinra's abilities…! The Cloufie misunderstanding has been dispelled. And thus, Cloud and Tifa lived happily ever after.

The consequences of it would be too great too. Naminé didn't want to risk the quiet and peaceful life she was having. It wasn't her reputation at stake, but her identity as well as her beloved family. She didn't want to risk it. She loved her family too much for them to be forced to be apart. Naminé wouldn't and couldn't allow it. Even if only a few, trusted people knew where Rufus and Yvonne Shinra are, it was still dangerous and risky.

The rock Naminé had been kicking for the few minutes now stopped—for it had collided with someone's Converse.

"Sorry I—oh."

Roxas looked equally surprised as her as he blinked. But before Naminé could react, he held up a packet of Sea-Salt ice cream, smiling somewhat sheepishly.

"Ventus and Ciel ditched me."

"Right…"

Naminé grabbed the packet, somewhat careful not to touch him. Roxas then tilted his head, staring at her curiously—which made her feel conscious as hell as Roxas motioned for her to seat on the bench next to him.

"I feel like we're teenagers again…" he grinned.

"And how is that?" she murmured.

"You look 16 in those clothes, honestly." Naminé glanced down at herself and coughed, cheeks lightly burning. "That's the shirt I gave you isn't it?"

"More or less. Either way, now it's just a t-shirt that lost its sentimental value years ago."

Roxas frowned as he bit into his ice cream, awkwardly shifting his legs as he leaned his elbows on his thighs.

"You know, Naminé…"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"What are we doing now?" she grinned teasingly. Roxas blinked, not suspecting the expression. Sensing this, she quickly took a bite of her popsicle. "Um…yeah. Right. Talk. What do you wanna talk about?"

"…us."

"Don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged, but Roxas could easily see through the act because of her too relaxed form. This meant it was the calm before the storm. Behind her seemingly non chalant expression, her eyes betrayed it all. Sadness, fury, fatigue, frustration…many more that Roxas couldn't name. His ears perked up when some rude jackass passed by with blaring speakers. Oh the irony of the song…

_"One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_'See, he tastes like you only sweeter'"_

Naminé released an annoyed grunt and chomped down on her popsicle, eyes narrowed now. Roxas bit his lip, thinking of ways to start a new conversation. Signal No.1 was appearing, and it's not going good.

"Naminé?"

"What?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry."

Whoops. Wrong words. Roxas silently cursed himself as Naminé stood up and threw the now empty popsicle stick at his head, eyes blazing. Roxas stood up as well, determined to talk to the stubborn, other blonde. Naminé marched towards him and yanked him down by the collar, her throat letting out a small growl of agitation.

"Sorry? Is that all you're going to say you douche? _**Sorry?**_"

"Naminé—"

"Oh shut it!" she threw her grip on him and threw her hands up, exasperated. "How many goddamned times do I need to tell you I don't need your fucking "Sorry" huh?" she all but screamed. "What is there to feel sorry for!? How is that supposed to fix anything?"

"Nam listen to—"

"Don't you see?" she glanced back at him and glared. "Saying you're sorry is simply not enough, Roxas. It's not enough! Do you know how many weeks it took for Kairi to get me over that stupid depression and heartbreak? Roxas, I loved you." He flinched. "I did, and I didn't regret it because you were the best and worst thing that came to me." She ended the last bit with a choked voice.

Naminé clenched and unclenched her hands, biting her bottom lip hard as she looked down, looking away once again.

"Now you aren't. You're not a part of my life anymore, Roxas. You're a part of Xion's now. You're going to be married and I'm fine with that. What is it with you that's holding you back from letting me be Roxas?" she questioned tiredly, her shoulders slumping. "Just…what?"

She could hear Roxas approaching her, but she didn't move. Naminé didn't make a move to protest when he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, making her face him. Roxas looked away in shame, expression that of guilt and sorrow.

"I want your forgiveness…assuming I could even get it." He murmured bitterly. His grip on shoulders tightened. "Naminé…Nam…I knew what I did caused you a lot of pain…you probably hate me now don't you?"

"…is it not obvious enough..."

"But did you even know why?" he asked, placing his forehead against hers and making her look up at him in exasperation. "It's not only you who was hurt that day, Naminé."

"Then what **_is _**the goddamn reason?" she gritted out.

Roxas closed his eyes and broke their locked gazes.

"My father." Naminé stiffened. "He never did like you at all, Naminé. How can he not like you, I never knew…you're an angel, Naminé. You're sweet, you're kind, smart, witty, charming…" her cheeks burned lightly, but she forced it down quickly. "I tried reasoning with him, but he wouldn't listen to me. He said you looked so much like a former business savvy." Naminé froze at this. _'Dad.' _She thought, horrified.

"But…why didn't you just tell me then?" she hung her head low.

He slowly—cautiously—wound his arms around her shoulders, feeling extremely guilty.

"I didn't want to trouble you. Nonetheless hurt you."

"But you already did." She replied dryly.

"I'm sorry..."

Naminé was slowly processing his words in her head. Great. Here she was. Being all bitter and angry at her ex who broke up with her who she thought who had no good reason for doing it at all when in actuality, he only did it for her own safety. Roxas didn't know she was a Shinra, but his father—Luxord—got a hint. It made her feel so extremely guilty that she had hated him for years without even giving him a proper time to talk and explain. Looking back, it was childish. Really, really childish. But she had been 16, young and in-love. Her emotions and feelings got the better of her, that's why they ended up rather badly. Naminé wished she could take back all those harsh words back. That he was a liar and a no-good son-of-a-bitch and many more things she said to him during the time they were crumbling to pieces. Realization suddenly dawned on her as the useless years of hating and loathing Roxas were thrown out of the window. Roxas actually did her a favor in making her true identity anonymous! She was so _stupid! _

"…your initial reply hit me undercover, when I lost my head to it…"

Naminé blinked, temporarily pulling herself out of Roxas' embrace as he stared at her with sad smile. _'Roxas…'_

"It was out of its time, it was undiscovered as I caught my breath again." She continued, exhaling as the lyrics resurfaced on her mind.

"You were running out of lies to keep me under, afraid of your back hands. So to speak, you had me shaking at the knees…" he slowly grinned, watching as Naminé smile briefly as he continued singing.

_"But I don't know the way out of this mess,_

_No, I don't know the way out of this mess_

_And if you would've seen me at my best,_

_Would it have changed anything at all?"_

He took Naminé's hands and walked backwards, deeper in the park as she sang the next part, intending to lead her near the large fountains Radiant Garden was best known for.

_"Remember when—we never had to remember when times were better,_

_When times were better than this,_

_We never had to remember when times were better,_

_When times were better than this…"_

This song was precious to her. It was because she and Roxas worked and made it together during high school. Their main inspiration being the times they had fought over silly things, sometimes legit, acceptable things to be fought about. A few beads of moisture—tears—rolled down her eyes fast.

_"The door was always open,_

_But still not nearly enough to let me in._

_And my eyes are wide awake, _

_And I can see you clearly, but you don't stand out one bit._

_I was always loud enough just for you to hear me_

_You never caught the wind._

_Now watch me break,_

_Breakdown this time, this time again..."_

_ "But I don't know the way out of this mess._

_No, I don't know the way out of this mess,_

_And if you would've seen me at my best,_

_Would it have changed anything at all?"_

_"Remember when—we never had to remember when times were better_

_When times were better than this?_

_We never had to remember when times were better_

_When times were better than this…"_

Hearing the 2 of them sing it again after years of not seeing together and Naminé in a one-sided hate relationship, it really made her guiltier. And because the hate was gone, the rapid sensation of missing Roxas came rushing in, overwhelming her greatly as she held Roxas' hands back.

_"And I'm still waiting for a sign,_

_Or just a win-win situation_

_Can I hear it one more time?_

_Without the sound of devastation setting in…"_

_"Your initial reply hit me undercover,_

_When I lost my head to it._

_It was out of its time, it was undiscovered_

_When you let me in._

_Oh, won't you let me in?"_

_"Remember when—we never had to remember when times were better_

_When times were better than this_

_We never had to remember when times were better_

_When times were better than this…"_

Her chest stung so much from feeling so many emotions one at a time. Like a river of emotions was rushing through her open heart. The feelings and sensations as she heard his angelic voice, and soon, more tears rolled down her eyes. She closed it, trying to make the flow stop, but it just wouldn't! Like when someone released water from the dam and it won't stop until you switch it off. And Naminé couldn't switch it off no matter how hard she tried.

_"Do you remember, remember when?_

_Do you remember, remember when?_

_We never had to remember when times were better_

_When times were better than this…"_

Naminé bit her lip hard. As Roxas wiped away any stray tears that settled on her long eyelashes and cheeks, smiling wryly. She covered her face with her hands, cheeks flushed and nose stuffy as Roxas patted her head. She whined into her hands, nostalgia flowing. The Fountain Area was thankfully empty, so she was glad no one except Roxas could see her act like this.

"I feel so horrible for hating you so much without a good reason…"

"Nam…" he soothed. "It's alright…it's alright."

"I feel so low…"

"Shh…" he smiled softly and closed his eyes. "We may have broken up like that…but don't feel too bad about it…"

"I'm sorry Roxas…" she hiccupped, and Roxas pulled her hands away to see her face blotchy with tears. Roxas shook his head and smiled.

"As Fall Out Boy says, last year's wishes are today's apologies." Naminé bit her lip as she nodded reluctantly. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes for any tears left.

"Y-you're still a bastard." She glared at him through swollen eyes. "Well damn, after I recovered from last night, here I am, crying again…"

"Why don't you go home and take a rest then? If that helps…" he suggested.

"I-I think so…" she punched his arm none-too-lightly. "So many in one day…I need some time and space too…"

"I understand." He smiled wryly. "But…Naminé? Can I ask you one last question…?"

"You already are."

Roxas almost smiled. Even after having a small breakdown, she still retains the snarky attitude.

"…am I forgiven?"

Naminé looked at him with swollen, red-rimmed blue eyes. It felt weird looking into her eyes like that, but he didn't break the eye contact.

"Please refer to the answer before." She chuckled softly. "I have one more thing to say too…"

"Yes?"

"Frankly, Roxas," she sniffed and coughed, momentarily cursing. "…if you dare break off the engagement with Xion…just see to it that your family jewels are still attached the next day."

* * *

**UNKNOWN NUMBER**

**?: **_I hope you're waiting honey! :"3_

**You: **_How about a no?_

**?: **_Don't care. Like it or not though, we ARE going to married. Hope that day comes soooooooon because I can't wait! _

**You: **_Si hoc legere scis nimium eruditionis habes._

**?: **_Ooh! What's that!? Is that a marriage proposal for REAL!? :DDDDDDD OMG! YES! ASDFGHJKL! It's a big, "YES" Vani! :D_

**You: **_Keep dreaming, witch._

* * *

**_ASDFGHJKL _**

**_LKJHGFDSA_**

**_DAFUQ DID I WRITE UP THERE? MY THOUGHTS WERE JUMBLED SO PARDON ME IF THERE ARE SOME CONFUSION._**


	16. Seventh Heaven

**Train of thoughts:** No, this isn't an inspiration from that old TV Series 7th Heaven. Can anyone catch the Armageddon reference? -TROLLFACE-

**OmegaStarShooter14** - It was my intention to do it like that. You do know Roku and Nami ended rather badly right? So Roxy wanted to at least patch things up with her before he marries Xinny without any more guilt! :3

**Guest 3** - Sorry .w. I completely forgot! I got that Vanitas pic at deviantART!

**Sapphire Intensity** - Word: "drily" has been exterminated and replaced. Ching! Oh yeah—what's wrong with Comatose? Spade, explain later! Comatose is one FU-REAKINGLY awesome song! D:

**EnterAbyss29.91** - An update cookie for you! :D

**Dive. To. The. Heart13** - Ohh, ish very okay! I don't really care about reviews (LIESLIESLIES), all I want is to make the readers enjoy this probabaly half-assed crap. It made you cry? It really did? Whoaaaaa! o_O I'm awesome I guess. Anyway, here! Update cookie! :DDDDD

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix - Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode XVI: Seventh Heaven**

When Naminé got home that night, she didn't hesitate but to crash unceremoniously at her currently loved, coveted and wonderfully wonderful fluffy bed, face buried in her lovely fluffy pillows. Then she shot back up because she was losing air fast and rolled so she was facing the dark ceiling. She heard the faint jingle of Karu's collar bell, and the feline jumped on the bed and curled beside his mistress happily.

She closed her eyes, thinking of the events that happened earlier on—moreover, the things Roxas said. Naminé frowned and rolled to her side, petting Karu's head and watched him purr in delight, smiling slightly as she did. She couldn't believe that she hated the guy without a valid reason. He was nothing but kind and sweet, moody if he wanted, and she thought he didn't really have a reason of breaking up with her. What she didn't understand though: why? Why hadn't he just told her that his father said they were incompatible? Naminé could understand that but…she sighed. _'I have to be more on low profile…'_ Luxord was one of her father's traitorous advisers. Out of all of her dad's advisers Rufus Shinra trusted Luxord Hyde the most. Mainly because he was a clever and conniving man with the skills to match. The man was an expert when it came to card games too, even beating Rufus in one round. However, he turned out to be a spy for Maleficent and Ansem. He fed them information on what was happening to Rufus and what he was doing. Until then, Rufus and Shoko went into full-hiding—and Balamb Garden was the perfect escape. No one has seen Rufus and Shoko Shinra since.

Naminé tiredly kicked off her ankle socks and hugged her pillow, wanting nothing but to sleep, sleep, sleep…

* * *

"Hey Sora…"

"Sup Van?" the brunette pulled his sweaty shirt and wiped his face with a towel. The two brothers were currently on a break from doing their usual nightly Tuesday workout sessions. It was one of Vanitas' ways to think—other than eating cake—and relax. And it's a good thing Sora was here since a question had been bugging him for awhile now.

"What do you do when a girl walks out on you after making out with them?" the older brother stated a biiiit too bluntly.

"Huh?" Sora's face scrunched up in confusion. "You're asking me, the "brainless brother" of yours?"

"Well duh." Vanitas rolled his eyes as he wiped his face with a towel.

Sora looked up at the ceiling of their personal gym in the Fair household. The ceiling was so freaking clean Sora could see his reflection on it. The brunette glanced at his brother with a leer.

"You're havin' girl problems aren't you?"

For once, Sora was surprised to see a look of uncertainty flash by his brother's face. Vanitas threw the towel over his back and pulled his white shirt off, revealing the most toned and packed abs no one has seen before. Sora rolled his eyes as he shuffled around his duffel to find a new shirt.

"That's new." he snickered.

"Shut your trap Sora." the other growled, catching the maroon shirt Sora threw at him. Then he frowned. "Does it really look that way?"

"Well…depends. Say, she walked out on you yeah?"

"Coldly too, if I may add."

"Ha ha." Sora smirked. "Who is this girl anyway?"

"Naminé."

Sora almost choked on his spit.

"Dude!?"

"Yeah." Vanitas leaned back on a bench so his head was upside down, blood immediately rushing to his head. He ignored it though, staring blankly on ahead. "I don't really know why she did though. Usually girls love it when I kiss them—let alone make out with them."

"Well, that IS a problem I suppose."

"Why?"

"Don't friggin ask me moron." Sora ignored the sharp glare thrown at him. "I mean, did you even ask why?"

"No."

"Okay...well…I don't really know the answer to that…but I think I have an idea."

"What?"

"Simply put—she must hate you."

"Why?"

"Someone's bound to get turned off with you because…well, you made out with possibly a million of girls and now you're kissing her with the same, filthy filthy lips that kissed a hooker too and who knows maybe you went down past the mouth like down to their pu—"

"No!" Vanitas yelled with a dark tint of red in his cheeks due to embarrassment. "I don't go past the navel!"

"It's the same you horny bastard!"

"No!"

"Where did you make out?"

"…my office."

"DUDEEEE!" Sora was flailing now. "So you DO have some kinky place fetishes to make out!"

"I do NOT! Stop the bullshit motherfucker!"

"So you're telling me that all those times I caught you and some slut in the elevator, the men's bathroom, the janitor's closet, the BASEMENT are ALL accidents!?"

"No—! I mean yes! Gah! No!"

Vanitas was cornered. Sora was already rolling on the ground.

"Stop saying no and call Naminé and apologize Vanitas!"

"No."

"Then I'll do it."

"No."

"Just do it already!"

"No."

"Come onnnn~!" an idea clicked on Sora's mind as he grinned. "Wait—today is Friday right?"

"No, it's Saturday."

"Whatever."

Sora rushed to his brother and dragged him out of the gym room, much to Vanitas' chagrin and annoyance. "C'mon bro! Get dressed!"

"What the fuck for!?"

Maids ducked from the sight of two half-naked men running around. Some exceptions were particularly old ones—having used to it, but some just couldn't help it! Who wouldn't stare at such yummy sight!? NO ONE.

"Today is FU-RIDAY! And Friday is **_GET WASTED DAY_**!"

Vanitas blinked, before smirking.

"Oh brother of mine, did I tell you before how much I hate you?"

"Hate you too!" Sora chirped, before sharing a fist-bump with his very-much loved twin.

"And thanks to you, I know what to do."

"Go get her tiger."

* * *

Shift.

Turn

Shift.

Turn.

Thud.

"Meow. Meow."

Naminé shot up on her bed, eyes immediately darting to her nightstand where her alarm clock was. 11:39 PM. Barely 10 minutes have just passed!? The blonde irritably scratched her head and threw her covers off. Karu was staring pleadingly at her, and she sighed, picking the feline back in but not before snuggling into the cat first. He must've fallen off because of her relentless shifting. The poor cat! Naminé groaned as she pulled lightly on her hair.

Is she having insomnia?

A particularly loud vehicle whizzed past her apartment, music blaring

_"Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah _  
_Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah"_

Cue facepalm.

Well, come to think of it, the author kind of missed the song, so it's okay.

_"Neomu neomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeoSumeul mot swigesseo tteollineun girl_  
_Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby~Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Ba—"_

"What's up Kairi?" Naminé snickered as she flopped back on her mattress. Gee was one fucking annoying song, but Naminé decided to place it as Kairi's caller ringtone because the redhead was part of a movie called "Dead Fantasy". Of course dear Nami is part of it—only that her role was minor. Besides, Kairi kind of hated the song because she was forced to dance in it. Hah!

_**"And I am telling you, Iiiiii I'm…outside your bedroom door."**_

"Oohh, that's so scary I'm going to piss my pants."

**_"Believe me, I'm not lying."_**

Her door slammed open and Naminé shrieked, holding the phone tightly. Kairi had kicked it open again—judging by the way how her leg was raised (and that there was a small dent on the door).

"Heeere's Kairi!" Kairi laughed as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Dude. What the fuck." Naminé scowled as she put her phone away and Kairi turned on the lights, skipping inside merrily. "You have the worst timing everrr. It's late and I'm tired and what the hell are you doing here?"

Kairi hugged her tight, grinning.

"I just miss my best friend!" Naminé sighed but her eyes softened. "You've been so busy these days that we barely even have time to hang out!"

"What about Xion?"

"She's too busy too! You two are making me sad here." she pouted sadly.

"Aww, I'm sorry Kairi." Naminé hugged her back and smiled. "Come to think of it, it's not that late either. Wanna watch something?"

"You know me so well." Kairi giggled, kissing Naminé's cheek in her glee before running off to the living room.

Naminé chuckled as she petted Karu's head.

"Oh I forgot!" Kairi marched back in and grabbed the bewildered feline. "Leggo Karu-chan!"

The blonde blinked and slowly got off the bed, bringing her phone with her to the kitchen. Kairi was already browsing the TV channels, a bored expression on her smooth face. Naminé popped in some cheese-flavored popcorn on the microwave, then rose on her tippy-toes to get the jar of Nutella on a cupboard.

"Nami!? Where in the freak is Cartoon Network!?"

"You have eyes! Look for it!"

"But I can't find it!"

"Oh for the love of—"

"Really! I can't—oh hey look I found it!" Naminé resisted the urge to slap her best friend's head. "Cartoon Network, I have 5 words for you! Damn glad to see you, boy!"

"That's 6 words."

"Oh shut up blondie! I'm awesome and sexy and I know it!"

Naminé laughed as she poured half of the popcorn into Kairi's bowl and then hers. Then she opened the jar of Nutella, scooped a large amount, and dumped it on the bowls. She grinned afterwards.

"I smell freshly cooked popcorn!" Kairi cried.

"You're missing Nutella!"

"Shizzles! Hurry here woman!"

Naminé waltzed out of the kitchen, giving the delighted Kairi her share of snack.

"What's on?" Naminé asked as she dug into her Nutella-laden popcorn with a spoon.

"Ehh. Oggy and the Cockroaches. Would've been better if it was Adventure Time!"

"Hell yeah."

"Oh well. As long as we have popcorn that's been poured with Nutella."

The two looked at each other and giggled for no complete reason. Now that Naminé thought of it, it HAD been a long time since she saw Kairi. Their last outing had been with Xion for picking up her wedding dress (and learning that the woman Rikku was Xion's seamstress) and after that, nada. Naminé immediately latched onto Kairi's neck, making her choke.

"Gah!"

"Kairiiiii~" the blonde whined.

Naminé could really get clingy when she realizes how much she loves something. And poor yet fortunate Kairi Labelle is a part of those "something." The redhead giggled back and hugged the blonde too. Mark Le Neko-neko words! For November 2nd (Happy All Souls Day by the way) is a day in history where galmance is born! Hah!

Their little gal fest was cut off with Naminé's phone blaring with Naminé's voice saying "Manwhore" repeatedly. Kairi laughed. Loud.

"Shut your mouth you red haired gingersnap."

"Hey! That was waaaaay out of proportion!"

Naminé placed a finger on her lips, signalling Kairi to shut up. Kairi only rolled her eyes, shoving a spoonful of Nutella-covered cheese popcorn into her mouth. Naminé took a look at the caller name and cringed; Vanitas was still the last person she wanted to see or hear about right now. Though, it was still rude to ignore a call. So with a sigh, she pressed "CALL".

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous."

She gritted her teeth. "What do you want at this time of hour, douche? It's late and you should be cuddling with one of your bitches right now."

He laughed—haughtily of course. "I could say the same thing to you honey." he clicked his tongue. "A girl needs her beauty sleep."

"Well too bad for you I don't need one and I intend to stay up late with my friend here."

"…what friend?" he suddenly asked, his tone of voice cautious.

"My…best friend? Kairi? The one with the red hair at that time we got jailed together?"

"Oh."

Naminé couldn't help a giggle; Kairi was watching her, and almost choked. The redhead mouthed "Place it on loudspeaker!" which Naminé eventually did after grinning. Kairi had to cover her squeal by shoving a pillow into her face. It was Vanitas Fair! Certified ERMEHGERD moment!

"Okay…so what do you REALLY want?"

"…apologize."

"Hn? What for?" Naminé frowned. Kairi had shut the TV, which she was thankful for.

"You know…about yesterday?"

The incident. A huge blush made itself known on the blonde's face, intriguing the Labelle in front of her. Kairi smirked. 'What is it I wonder?' Naminé then noticed the smirk on Kairi's face, and her face paled. _'Shit.'_

"Uhh…okay…maybe later…?"

_**"But I want to—"**_ he sighed. **_"Alright fine. But there's something else."_**

"What now?"

_**"You and your friend,"**_ Kairi's eyes widened in anticipation. **_"Come to Seventh Heaven. Now. Me and Sora's treat."_**

Click.

_Beep beep beep beep—_

"HOLY MOTHER OF CUPCAKES!" Kairi squealed, blushing like crazy. "He asked me out! He asked me out! Oh. My. GLOB!"

"Au contraire Katherine, he asked us out." Naminé coughed at her friend's giddiness. "Wait—_Seventh Heaven?_"

"Mommy's club." Kairi grinned. "And now, we have to get you dressed."

"Whaaaaaat?" Naminé groaned and stared at her incredulously. "Aren't t-shirts and shorts enough?"

"No." Kairi started to haul the blonde to her bedroom closet. "Seventh Heaven is full of fabulous people. Nathalia, you're gorgeous and all but you need to flaunt your beauty more! Be confident!"

"I am confident..." she grumbled, sitting on her bed as Kairi started to pull some clothes fit for partying. "I just don't want to dress up like some hooker..."

Kairi raised a brow at her.

"You don't need to dress like one just to have fun." the Labelle scoffed. "Apparently, those are the kinds of girls that have no ounce of respect or dignity for themselves at all."

"I know that. Geez."

"Where's that Party Ottoman leather bow belt dress again..." Kairi grumbled as she shifted through Naminé's new clothes. "Aha!"

Naminé raised an uninterested brow at her."Nami, welcome to your first little black dress."

* * *

_**"Where should we meet you two?"**_

"By the bar counter." Vanitas spoke as he could through the blaring music. "Hurry it up can you?"

_**"Easy for you to say—ow! Kairi!"**_

_Beep beep beep—_

"What'd she say?" Sora yelled over Simple and Clean's music.

"In a minute. The princesses are on their way." he said sarcastically. "Why did the gingersnap have to come?"

Is it Vanitas' imagination, or did he see Sora's cheeks redden? Or was it the neon lights? Whatever it is, he shrugged it off.

"She's 'Kairi' and not gingersnap, Vanitas."

"Ha ha. My little brother's defending his girlfrieeend."

"Fuck you man. Shut up!"

"When hell freezes—" someone suddenly crashed into his back. "Hey what the fuck!"

A gasp.

"Hey Sora!"

"Kairi!"

"Stop—pushing—dammit!"

Vanitas turned around and steadied Naminé by his hands, glaring at her carelessness when his eyes fell on her getup.

"Who are you again?" he asked with cheeky grin. With her bangs slicked back and the simple yet sexy dress she wore, yeah. You couldn't blame the guy for not recognizing Naminé. She arrived in time just for the nightclub to be in full swing. Music blaring, multicolored lights spotting here there everywhere…whatever!

Vanitas made her do that little dance twirl again…which flattered the miffed blonde for a bit. Naminé didn't want to fall for his tricks again at the moment—what with happened after the "the incident" she was determined to be very careful around the rich bastard. Sora was already chatting up with Kairi, both acting as if they've known each other for their goddamn lives…

"Now, could you kindly let go of me or so help me, I will pour a glass of Bloody Mary on you." Naminé deadpanned.

Vanitas whistled.

"What's with the cold undertone honey?"

"Shut up."

"What's wrong Nathalia~?" he purred, smirking as he pulled her closer by the hands. Naminé rolled her eyes, her (blush) temperature rising.

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

"I don't know. What is it anyway?" he teased.

"Forget it you douche." she growled and crossed her arms, preparing to walk away when Vanitas sighed and placed a hand behind her waist, head tilted with a defeated pout. Being the stubborn blonde she is, she didn't even look at him once, muttering curses under her breath.

"Hey hey hey, after you ignored my calls earlier I think I deserve to talk to you again."

"…"

"Come on." he pleaded—Vanitas wanted to puke; he NEVER pleads to anyone—"Please?"

Naminé bit her lip guardedly, eyes straying back to him. In another person's point of view, they look like a couple who had been fighting over something so trivial, and that the boyfriend was trying to make it up to the girlfriend because he just loves her oh so much. But girlfriend is being stubborn and decides to play hard-to-get so boyfriend has to do something. Blechh.

"Alright then…" she sighed, and Vanitas grinned victoriously.

"So—"

"But!" she smirked. "You and Sir Sky—err, Sora rather, better treat Kairi and I to a couple of drinks first."

"'Course, because sugar, we're going down."

Naminé only shook her head.

The night was still young.

* * *

**2 chapters down before the big reveal! And my nerves are jumping in ecstasy! Remember, tell me who your vote was in your review so I can give you guys a little one-shot xD Would you like that? Would you like that? YES!**

**Je vous dis au revoir chéris! :3**


	17. La La La

**Train of thoughts:** Oppa GD, y u so cute? :3333

**Guest 13 (DUE TO A REQUEST XD) - **There's a chapter hint my the end of the story :3 My dA page link is posted on my profile by the way :)

**OmegaStarShooter14 - **'Tis fine! Vani begging is probably hard to visualize huh? XD

**VLeGrimm - **Haha ^_^ My Halloween was...BORING with the capital B. Seriously. My friends are useless xDD Just kidding!

**Sapphire Intensity - **No...I should be guilty for describing them...NOT! XDDDD

**Spade - **Tell meeeeeeeeeee! DDD:

**EnterAbyss29.91 - **Yes :3 VanNami lives on! (CRACKPAIRFTW) \m/

**akunomeshitsukai - ***LEGASP* Allen! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Y U NO MAKE ACCOUNT WHEN YOU HAVE SO MANY IDEAS THAT YOU KEEP GIVING ME!? =~=

**smallwritergirl -** I am? Nuu, there are plenty of much more skilled and more awesome authors out there XD I am merely a commoner XD Well, requests? Sure, I'd give that go! *CHALLENGE ACCEPTED*

**tKingdom Hearts © Square Enix | Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode XVII: La La La**

_"We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it!  
_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round,_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet,_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it!"_

"Wait—you know _**Good Charlotte **_too!?"

"Psh, yeah of course! I like how they're a bit underrated so people couldn't abuse how good their music is." Kairi nodded enthusiastically and sighed dreamily—and Naminé had to hold in a snicker as she took a snapshot of the redhead's lovesick expression. "Too bad they're on hiatus..." When Sora was whisked in a conversation with Vanitas, Naminé took in her to nudge her soul sista and smirked.

"You look so in-love."

"Oh. Do I?" Kairi blushed. "I just…can't explain it Nam. When I talk to him, I feel so happy and like I've known him for years when in reality it's only been a few weeks." she rambled. "Oh god I can't understand it Nami! He's just so charming and smooth but he's really cute! He didn't have a girlfriend yet and I feel so relieved but…Nami I think it's so confusing. Who in the world wouldn't have a girlfriend when he's so attractive?"

"What the hell right?"

"Yeah! But somehow I think it's okay because…because we can help each other." Kairi was flushed red now. "Even our tastes in things are the same. He likes Hollywood Undead, I like Hollywood Undead too. He likes red, I like red too! He loves to watch Disney movies, I love to watch Disney movies too!"

Naminé observed her best friend intently.

"What do you feel when you're with him?" she asked seriously. Kairi bit her lip anxiously.

"I feel…a incomprehensible mix of feelings."

"I see." Naminé smiled.

It was all too amusing and relieving for the blonde to see her best friend act like a real girl in-love for once. Though, it was probably a bad thing; the blonde didn't want her best friend end up heartbroken again. As stated before, she fell in-love too easily. She was rich and spoiled—and she was (ridiculously) naïve with how the world works. She thought that love is an easy, candy-kind of love. It was sweet and delicious, but it was hard, and you would have to bite it to overcome it. Naminé almost facepalmed. There goes another chance of clever simile!

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She ignored the person beside her and drank on her Princess Heart cocktail. Yummy.

"Definitely not you."

"Why so serious?" Vanitas grinned. When Naminé didn't reply, he sighed melodramatically. "So cold~"

"I'm still mad."

Vanitas blinked.

"You're still hung up over that crap?" he questioned her incredulously. Naminé nodded, blushing furiously.

"Wow."

"Can you blame me?" she hissed. "What you did placed me on the guilt lane. And your fiance is going to be revealed on chapter 18. Which is just right after this chapter." she said bluntly, glaring at him. He merely shrugged, obviously not giving a fuck.

"Pray tell, why _**ARE**_ you guilty? There's nothing to be guilty—"

"Of _course_ there is you fucktard." she hissed, ignoring the dangerous glare directed at her for the insult. "How many damn times do I have to repeat it? You're ENGAGED, you're my boss and hell, I'm practically nothing. What makes me different than all of your other women?"

He blinked.

"Oh…so that's what's bothering you?"

"If it isn't obvious enough…" she looked away as She Will Be Loved came on. Sora had currently whisked Kairi out in a dance, grinning stupidly as he did, leaving his older brother and the blonde some privacy. Naminé shifted uncomfortably as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

He ran a hand through his spikes.

"It's fine to cheat once in awhile." he said in careless tone that greatly irritated the blonde.

Naminé pounded a fist on the table, glaring at him._ 'How insensitive!' _"Do you even know what you said?"

"Clear like sunshine."

"Well you don't obviously understand!" she hissed. "Marriage is sacred and made from pure love! What you're doing is like…nothing! You're treating it like crap like the jerk you are. How will she feel when she knows all the shit you've been doing?" he opened his mouth to respond but she beat him to it. "No! I'm not finished yet you fucker. First of all, you have no right to use girls and throw them away like trash. Second, you have no right to hurt a girl's feelings!" she growled. "I pity her. She's going to marry a fucked-up son of a drat that all that did is to act like a retard."

His eyes had darkened. Naminé wasn't thinking straight when she said those words. Oh how she was going to regret it later, but she didn't know that of course. Naminé was just stating the right of the situation. He had clearly cheated on his future wife! And said it's okay to do so! It was unacceptable and really fucked up! Was he really that willing to lose a bright, happy future with a wife and children that could make him happy? It would sting on her part because she did like the man, but she held no (or so she thinks so) importance to him. She had the right to berate him…right? Naminé merely flinched when he took her chin and looked right into her eyes, his smile dark and creepily menacing.

"Jerk? Fucker? Fucktard? Retard?" he chuckled coldly. "Such words don'cha think?" Vanitas sneered at her. "Well listen here you gorgeous pansy, you better watch that pretty little mouth of yours. You wouldn't really want to see me angry."

Naminé snorted and merely crossed her arms and held her head high, tension and rivalry apparent in the nightclub air.

"Is that right?" she challenged.

"Yes that's right." he shot back.

"Challenge accepted."

Vanitas let her chin go and slammed an open palm on the table, calling unto a waitress that happened to pass by them. Vanitas' smirk twisted into a grin as he stated determinedly:

"I commence a drinking battle!"

* * *

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more..."_

Kairi was rejoicing.

Inwardly of course.

Why wouldn't she, when she was dancing and pressed up against Sora in the middle of a crowded dance floor?_ 'The air is so romantic!' _she giddily thought as Sora spun her in his hand. The brunet was fondly staring at her (without her knowledge), face alit with a thin sheen of sweat from the humidity of Seventh Heaven as he danced with the daughter of Tiffany (Tifa for short) Labelle. He knew the woman because she was the one responsible for getting them the latest 2013 Esuna Spring and Summer Collection (which he uses the most instead of Vanitas—that man was picky). So it was quite an honor to get to know the fierce yet kind fashion designer's older daughter. Shantelle Olivia—Xion, her younger sister—was his old college buddy, so he already knew the ravenette that much. And Xion is Roxas' soon-to-be-wife after all!

"You dance great." he commented, grinning that attractive boyish grin of his.

"Of course." she winked, pushing her bangs up slowly, catching him looking at her appreciatively. "You're not bad yourself, Sora."

He scoffed proudly.

"I'm the best in town, darling." he purred, making the auburn-haired woman blush.

"You're really cool." Kairi commented as she squeezed his shoulders, eyes narrowing in a way that unconsciously hypnotized the brunette. "How come you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Nah," he smiled. "I'm waiting for the perfect girl."

_"Tap on my window Knock on my door _

_I wanna make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore!"_

Kairi scrunched her eyebrows, confused as hell.

"Perfect? Pfft. We're all perfect."

He shook his head.

"No we're not." he gently twirled her in his hand and caught her back, swaying gently to the music. "It's not always rainbows and butterflies living the rich life." he frowned. Kairi decided she didn't like the frown. "You have to be careful with how you act and speak. You're always being watched by stupid reporters wanting some dirt on you. You'd have to pretend you're damned perfect when you're not."

Kairi gaped lightly at his words.

"Everything's not what at it seems." she murmured.

"Basically." he chuckled. "So when I say that I want the perfect girl, I don't mean the Mary Sue kind." Kairi giggled and nodded. "I want…a girl of imperfection. Insecurities, worries, fears…they fascinate and intrigue me, you know?"

Kairi nodded thoughtfully.

"Because underneath the flaws, the imperfections, the thorns…there lies the greatest thing you could ever see…"

"Love." they both finished. And when the two noticed, they blushed and promptly flinched away from each other.

"S-sorry that kinda slipped." she said shyly.

"N-nahh." he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "S'fine!"

The flustered redhead was about to reply, when she noticed that people began to crowd around the bar, and when she glanced at their table, her crush's brother and her beloved bestie had apparently turned into ninjas.

"What's happening?" Sora whispered to her ear so she can hear. "Where the hell is Van? And Naminé too?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure as hell curious about what shit is going on there!" she pushed and elbowed people out of the way, ignoring their gasps and protests, Sora in tow.

Lo and behold!

Seated with a stool separating them was Vanitas and Naminé; glasses and glasses of assorted cocktails and liquor in the bar counter. Tifa—who grinned at her daughter mischievously—was standing with arms crossed on the other side.

Kairi facepalmed.

"How'd you want it sugar?" Vanitas smirked. "Hard or soft?"

Naminé ignored the obvious innuendo and scoffed.

"Hard." she glanced at Tifa determinedly. "Mrs. Tifa, you wouldn't mind us emptying your bottles right?"

"Not at all!" she giggled and winked at Vanitas. "Be careful. Nami here holds her liquor well!"

"For sure." he grinned. "My type of woman."

"Shut your trap Fair. Once we're done, you're the one who's going to be puking all over the floor!" Naminé stated proudly.

People, particularly men, whistled and cheered, thrilled that a woman was challenging Vanitas Fair of all people—who can stay sober even if he was on his 50th bottle. He's just that awesome~

"Ooh! Burn!" Sora laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Vanitas laughed haughtily. "Would the lady want me to hold her_ pwetty _bwonde hair as she spilled her guts on a loony bin?"

_"Better have burn heal bitch!"_ one slut yelled, and Naminé flicked her off with the magic finger.

"Let's see who gets the last laugh." Naminé thrusted her hand out to him.

"Check that." he shook her head and grabbed the bottle of Triple Wrecker, Naminé doing the same.

You can guess who choked on their own words after the challenge. We are simply too lazy to describe how heated the batte of the century was.

* * *

7 bottles of Thornbite.

3 bottles of Sonic—or Blaster or whatever random shit you call it.

17 bottles of Flood.

12 bottles of Mandrake.

And 2 bottles of Metamorphosis—which rendered Naminé greatly out of her mind.

No wonder Naminé was really wasted!

Vanitas smirked at the blubbering blonde in his arms, smoothening her hair out adoringly as she flailed and flinched about from her ninja enemies. Those 2 Metamorphosis really made her lose her sanity and made her so drunk. Hell, he drank like, 5 of those and he's still sober. The excitement had died down 2 hours ago, and Sora and that redheaded chick was nowhere to be found. But that's fine; least he had some private time alone with the gorgeously drunk woman.

"Now who's laughing?" Vanitas taunted.

"Meee!" she laughed, pinching his cheek hard. "See!? See y-you maaaanwhore!? I'm laughing! I'm_ sooo _happy!"

"Yeah, you're pwned so hard you're fucking mental."

"Am not!" she pounded his chest drunkenly, hitting his face instead. "I-I just took a niceeeeee nap!"

Vanitas sat her down on the couch gently, looping off his arms from the back of her knees and shoulders. Naminé stared at the crown of raven spikes and grinned goofily, having a sudden urge to pull at the intriguing spikes of black.

"Ack!" Vanitas grunted as she tugged on them hard, still grinning. "Woman, you have exactly a second to pull your fucking hand away from the hair…" he ground out slowly.

"But they're so cute and soft!"

…

Hear how Vanitas' ego meter shatter from being said that his hair is CUTE.

"Vaniiii?" Naminé whined as he sulked away from her. Vanitas shrugged off her hand at his arm and pouted. He wouldn't talk to her. No. No way. Not now, not ever! "Heeey…!"

"Hn."

"Please don't be maaaad!" she cried. "I'll behave and I won't call your hair cute anymore! Don't leave meeeeee!" she said sincerely as she desperately latched unto his neck, but the corners of her mouth were twisting into a smile, and Vanitas sighed—annoyed yet smitten._ 'What a ridiculous woman…' _Sober Naminé would never do that—lest cling on him like this. He just smirked and turned around, deciding to take advantage of the amusing situation.

"Really?" he asked blankly, arms still crossed while she nodded obediently. "Will you promise?"

"Promise!"

"If you do that again I'll never talk to you anymore." he taunted and smirked when he saw her eyes widen.

"No no! I won't call you cute anymore! I promise!"

"Good."

Her bangs tumbled over her dazed eyes lazily, causing her pretty blue eyes to blink as Vanitas observed her intently. Naminé giggled when he pushed some at the back of her ear, alcohol-reddened cheeks turning 2 shades darker. How he noticed that under the neon lights and dimness of the surroundings, Vanitas didn't simply care.

"You're fucking adorable." he sighed, as he leaned in close. "Kiss me for being so cute." he demanded.

"What for?" she giggled innocently.

"As punishment! You're being too cute." he stated bluntly.

"Kay." she leaned forward and pressed her lips on his fast. "Done!" she laughed.

Vanitas wasn't satisfied.

He touched his lips.

He wanted more.

"More." he tugged her close. "Longer."

"Okay!"

Naminé sweetly slid her mouth into his, molding perfectly together as his hand tugged on her hair at the back of her head. Vanitas pulled her in, leaning her back on the armrest as Vanitas balanced herself on top of her, hands keeping him upright. The blonde giggled unto the kiss as Vanitas trailed a hand to her cheek and down her arm to her wrist. People were too busy dancing and drinking and talking—it was paid no attention too, as there were quite a number of people making out in the area too. The blonde shuddered as his tongue deliciously slid inside her mouth, gliding away from her teeth to explore the warm, wet cavern. Then he was playing with her tongue that she began to get more into it. Much to Vanitas' delight, she held the sides of his face and pressed hard, making a loud hum before pulling back with a loud smack. Vanitas scowled.

"That was only for 10 seconds!" he whined.

"But I can't breathe!" she laughed hard, pounding his shoulders and raised her legs up and down like a child's tantrum.

Vanitas glared at her.

"You have enough oxygen to laugh but not enough to kiss me." he said, expression blank as he leaned in close.

"I lied." she said quietly. Before her shoulders shook and she was laughing like the deranged blonde she is.

That stopped when he slammed his lips against hers, halting her laughter as her breath got caught in her throat. She melted in his arms as his sly tongue net hers in a hot and brisk dance of tango. Hmm. I think that's too much simile. Oh well. Naminé's breathing got more irregular as he sucked on her tongue, making her moan as her drunkenness slowly subsided.

Vanitas' smug smirk was what greeted her sight once he pulled away opened her eyes.

"You still taste like booze." he stuck his tongue out at her to prove his point.

"Hmph!" she turned away and shut her eyes. He could go die and—oh~she shuddered as his tongue made a small lick on her neck. Namine tilted her head back and giggled lightly as he fluently kissed her neck. Vanitas grinned, stroking her thighs invitingly. Her own hands had minds of their own again as they roamed over his strong arms before losing themselves into the_ attractive _raven locks. His tongue dipped into the nook of her shoulder shamelessly, his teeth sinking into her neck—a forming bruise he knew would surely infuriate her the morning after but he loved seeing the gorgoeous, angry expression on her face—roughly before giving it a long suck.

"N-no stop I'm ticklish!" she squealed as he licked her earlobe.

"See if I care." he said smugly.

Naminé closed her eyes as he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck tight, eagerly giving him what he desired and she was rewarded by a feral groan that excited her.

Then Vanitas was a killjoy and pulled back.

"Third time's surely IS the charm." he said smugly as she stared up at him with hazy blue eyes, having a small tint of stormy blue from her drunken stupor. "What do you say we go somewhere else private and fuck?"

It's like a switch turned inside Naminé and her eyes widened, pushing him off with a slap and horrified squeak that made Vanitas laugh hard like the scoundrel he is. Naminé was fine now. Oh, better than ever! Especially since he used that same, suggestive tone on her? Oh no no! The irritated blonde gave him a death glare. What of all, maybe he planned all of this all along so he could get inside her pants!? …or dress rather.

"You bastard. You planned to get me wasted so you'd have no more problem having sex with me don't you!?"

"Bitch please, I might get herpes if I do." he smugly stated, smirking.

"You're horrible."

"We're both the best."

"Cocky asshole."

"You're a great kisser."

_'Score.' _Vanitas smirked as he saw her cheeks heat up and she crossed her arms and looked away in embarrassment. For each insult she threw at him, he'd give her a compliment in return.

"I can't believe my lips touched your filthy ones." she grumbled, blushing, as he slid to sit next to her.

"Aa, but admit it honey, you liked that." he placed an arm around her shoulder and twirled a strand of blonde hair. "You're simply too adorable when you're wasted."

"No I'm not." she hissed.

Vanitas leaned in and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth, and was delighted she didn't fight him off.

"You're fucking beautiful." she gaped at his claim. "All women do anyway." he chuckled.

And so the night went on.

Where was Sora and Kairi again?

* * *

_"Passengers can now unbuckle the seatbelts. Thank you."_

Thousands and thousands of meters up in the air, inside the European Evergreen, a lone passenger in the first-class compartment sipped her wine with her personal assistant sat beside her, stating the details of the wine.

"…Massandra Sherry was a favorite of the Czarist Russia and is particularly the oldest wine—"

"That old?" she cut in, bemused. "It's so…flavorful."

"Yes, Ms. Milevski." Quistis smiled. "The Sherry is quite known for its powerful and strength. It is very bright and clear. Oh, and it features delicately complex flavors."

"Really." the brunette grinned. "Even though I REALLY didn't understand most of what you said, I do think it's delicious!"

_'Airhead.' _Quistis thought as she resisted the urge to say it. The woman may be quite naïve, but hell she paid generously (whopping 30,000 munny a month) so she stayed with the obviously too-spoilt Daddy's girl.

Quistis cleared her throat.

"Um, Miss?"

"Yeah?" she replied distractedly as she stared at her green mani-pedi, grimacing when she saw one chip. "Before that, give me some file."

"Certainly." said item was passed to her.

"Now what were talking about again?" she hummed.

"…it's about sir Fair."

"Oh!" she giggled and blushed—an instantaneous reaction Quistis long memorized whenever the man was brought up. "What about Vani?"

"Are you excited to see him, miss?"

"_**Happy**_, to see him." she corrected, a small smile appearing on her face as she fantasized about raven haired and green eyed babies. "I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see me! With a _gorgeoulous_ woman like me, who wouldn't?"

"…uhh…" _'Gorgeoulous, what the hell does that mean? She and her weird term-combinings...' _

"Nevermind." she placed her Dior shades on and smirked. "Once I'm back, I'm never leaving_** ever **_again."

* * *

**Breaking Dawn II absolutely mindfucked the shit out of me—especially the battle between the Volturi, Vampires and Werewolves. ERMAHGERD It was really cool despite being a bit too overrated. DON'T JUDGE ME.**

**CHAPTER HINT: **_She and her weird term-combinings. _

_**NO SPOILERS **__**ALLOWED IN THE REVIEWS! :)**_

**Ciaossu! :3**


	18. The Diary of

**Train of thoughts:** Okay I lied XD I was itching to post this bitch. And who am I to bind my readers from the new chapter? XD

**kpopluv3** - Exactly. *HIGH-FIVE*

**smallwritergirl** - Of course! BTW, what pairing do you want me to do? As long as it isn't yaoi/yuri, any pair is fine.

**EnterAbyss29.91** - The music was Sugar We're Going Down but Sora and Kairi were talking about Good Charlotte XD My logic is weird.

**Guest 13** - Nahh, Nami wouldn't allow Vanitas to go that far…yet. :333333 That Vanitas pic? Type in "Schoolboy Vanitas" on deviantART's search bar ;)

**jkls39** - It is? I don't feel it's awesome though. Just…normal I guess? Oh well. Thank you though Updates for everyone!

**Sly Deviant** - Is it really awesome? TT I really don't think so. Like what is stated above: just normal. But if that's what you think, alright Thank you. About the oddness, take a look at my profile. My story elements are up there.

_Betanote: I'm sorry this came late T_T I have a valid reason! Our router was broken and I'm typing this out on a computer shop! T_T I'm sorrrrrry!_

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix | Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode XVIII: The Diary of…**

If there was anything interesting the next few days, it would be how strangely calm and quite affectionate Naminé became to the mischievous one of the Fair brothers (of course it'd be a certain golden-eyed brother). Vanitas liked the change; although he loved to rile her up sometimes to see her gorgeous face redden with anger and frustration. She wasn't really showy, but hey—he noticed the subtle things; if he ordered her to massage his head, she'd only sigh and do so, doing it carefully and gently too. Old Naminé would glare at him and refuse and walk out. Then if he was quite having the bed hair, she'd reach out and smoothen his hair (to his delight) with a small scolding of fixing his hair since he was a "public role model." Oh well. At least things between them changed a bit!

Naminé waltzed inside the building holding two cups of freshly brewed latté, coat hanging from her arm as she ran a hand through her wet hair. Vanille, the new receptionist, grinned at her.

"Morning!" she chirped.

"Morning Vanille. Is he here yet or he's decided to come in late?"

"He's here." the woman shook her head and smiled. "God, I envy you, girl! You're so casual with the boss!"

"You strangely make it sound that I have fling with him." Naminé giggled.

"Do you?" Vanille smirked.

"No."

"Okay."

Naminé smiled at her. "I better get going then. I'd like to drink this soon thank you."

"Sure! Have a nice day!"

That and 203 floors aside, Naminé opened her own and drank slowly as the elevator climbed up like a ninja in the movies. She was on the 207th floor when another passenger of the Slowvator came: oh what a surprise~it was Sora himself.

"Morning Naminé!"

"Morning sir Sora." she waved back.

He stood beside her as the ride to the top floor continued.

"You're radiant." he grinned. "I noticed the past few days."

"Am I?" she wondered.

"Well yeah. You're not so hostile to my bro and you two are quite affectionate to the other." he laughed when he saw her blush. "See what I mean?" he stuck his tongue out.

"Aren't you observant." she sarcastically said.

"That's what she said." Sora shrugged and chuckled when the doors opened. "Your stop, I believe."

"Oh." she stepped out. "Thanks for pointing…that…out." she blushed.

"You're welcome!" he grinned and then the steel doors came to a close.

Naminé began to do the walk of fame as she walked towards her destination, humming a certain tune before yelping when a pair of arms literally swept her off her feet by carrying her in a way a prince would do to a princess. She looked up and sighed.

"Why hello there wifey."

"Shaddup." she blushed. "Put me down dammit. You almost spilled the latté."

"Nope!" Vanitas began to walk towards his office, and Naminé was glad no one else was around. It'd be embarrassing to be seen being carried around by her boss of all people. "How was your morning honey? Good?"

"Good." she shrugged. "Hey, do I look radiant to you?" another blunt question.

"Beautiful."

"Oh."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Sir Sora said so."

"Huh."

"Uh-huh."

"Anymore questions?"

"When are you putting me down?"

"When I have my kiss."

"Dream on douche."

Vanitas stole one anyway.

He got a slap as a reward and he only smirked as he followed the flustered blonde.

He got the whole day to get another~

* * *

"Miss Ridley, let's go out on an adventure." Vanitas randomly said as she placed some useless company files on his desk.

"And why, exactly?"

"I'm bored."

"Aren't you always?" he scoffed and grinned as he raised his feet and propped them on the table, reclining back on his seat after.

"Sharp as always." Naminé blankly stared at him. "C'mon, let's go to the park and do shit."

"What about work?" Naminé sighed.

"Screw that shit." he smirked and stood up, grabbing her wrist quick. "I want to spend some quality time alone with you."

Naminé blushed and looked away.

"Shut up…"

* * *

Naminé was surprised.

"What the…?"

She fully expected that Vanitas wanted to just walk around the park, yet here they are, in the playground! The blonde gaped like a stupid fish as her boss ran towards an empty swing, grinning like an idiot. Kids ranging from 4-10 stared before laughing happily for their new playmate. He was so tall and cool!

"Hey mister! Aren't you too old to be in the playground?" one rather haughty 8-year old blonde with a scar on his face bounded in front of Vanitas before he could swing and be free~

Vanitas smirked at him.

"I know, but would you let me play with you guys if I treat you guys for some ice cream later?"

A series of delighted squeals and loud exclamations of agreement echoed on the playground. Naminé was at awe. Seeing him seated on that swing, surrounded by kids he didn't even know but offering them ice cream? Wow. A blush unknowingly made it's way into her cheeks as she saw him smile—grin—when he patted a little girl of 6 on the head. _**'Now that, is attractive.'**_ Inner Nami whistled. Naminé had to agree. Inwardly of course.**_ 'A handsome, arrogant and dastardly man yet good with kids…holy heaven, a dream come true!'_** Inner Nami gushed, squealing. _'Shut up inner.'_

She watched from a bench when he bent down to say something to them, which she couldn't decipher what. Naminé watched him glance at her, then back at the children with a mischievous grin. They all nodded enthusiastically. Naminé squeaked when they turned their wide, doe-eyes towards her, grinning excitedly and CHARGING towards her! One of them grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"Fair queen! Come on! We gotta save you from the big bad monster!" a kid with brown hair laughed as they ran around the playground, pointing towards a chubby 10-year old who was acting like monster behind them. It was adorable!

"Never fear! Your knight in a suit has come to save you!" Vanitas appeared in front of the chubby kid. Naminé laughed hard when she saw that he was holding a wooden sword, raising it to the high heavens. "Servants! Bring the queen to the safety fort!"

"Yes!"

The children ushered her into the slide, and stood guard around it while she sat on the top, laughing her heart out as Vanitas "battled" the boy. The children around the slide were cheering (and loudly too) for him, and threw their tiny little fists in the air as the "monster" was defeated.

"We did it! We did it! We defeated the evil monster!" they laughed.

"You mean I did." Vanitas huffed and placed the wooden sword on one of his belt loops, approaching the slide. "Hey, Nein, something…?"

"It's Nine!" the same 8-year old, light-blonde haired boy from earlier approached him.

"Here, go buy ice cream for all of you." Nine's mouth dropped open when Vanitas dumped 500 munny on his hands.

"Whoa! You mean this is all for us!?" they chorused. Vanitas nodded with raised a brow. They squealed and ran off, screaming their thanks. The playground was now deserted. A small breeze went past Naminé as she looked down at her "savior" from atop the slide. Vanitas merely gave her a lopsided smirk.

"Your king has come, fair lady. Come slide into my arms!"

"Dream on!" she grinned back, gripping the slide's sides and propelling down. Vanitas stared as she did, and in one swift swoop, he caught her right in his arms.

"I have caught a wild Naminé." he murmured.

She laughed (as cliche as it is, it made him smile too), and pinched his cheek adoringly.

"I guess you did. Congratulations!"

* * *

"Tell me more about you."

Naminé's right eye twitched as she stopped playing with his bangs.

"What is there to talk about?" she grumbled. "You already know my breast and waist size, my height and weight, hell, you even know my blood type! So—"

"Birthday?"

"May 18."

"Mine's on December 11th."

"I didn't ask."

Vanitas dug the back of his head into her lap, causing her to giggle from his soft but ticklish raven spikes. He smirked and closed his eyes, trying to get some shuteye. Naminé shook her head in amusement and pinched his nose.

"Oh yeah." he suddenly chirped, voice nasally because of his nose being pinched. He swatted it away as Naminé looked back down on him from the stock hold price details in her hand. "What's your favorite drink?"

She paused on her ministrations, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"…Mint Dutchy."

"Pfft." he laughed, and avoided a slap she gave him. "Isn't that for children?"

"Y-you're never too old for something like those!"

"I beg to differ~"

"Shut up! You're the child here!"

"Make me!"

"Oh I so will!" Vanitas leapt away from her and Naminé quickly ran after him, tripping on her sandals (causing him to laugh a bit more harder) before running around the playground. "Come here you future-diabetic cakey bastard!"

He slammed his hands on the picnic table in front of her, grinning.

"Sure thing, cream pie." he purred.

"_**Cream pie!?**_" she shrieked. "Oh you did NOT just call me that nasty piece of filth!"

Vanitas stuck his tongue out, threw his blazer at her face, then ran. Naminé, pissed beyond control, ran after the childish man, hands poised to pull those irritating spikes of black. Then, she'd curse it, burn it till it turns into ashes, feed him his own ashed-hair and laugh at his painfully ugly bald spot! It was the perfect plan! Naminé cackled evilly.

"Oh shit, you ARE a witch!" he cried in mock-horror.

"Run Vanitas~run while you can~"

"As fast as I can?"

"As fast as those fucking legs can!"

"Now you're being perveted."

It was a bad decision that Vanitas decided to look back and smirk at her; oh, it really was. Because he was fast approaching the monkey bars and Naminé was lovin' it. And so poor little Vanitas tumbled into the innocent monkey bars—it literally knocked the wind out of his lungs—as Naminé pounced on his back. He grunted and rolled them over a few times and kablag they went into the grass.

"Worst. Idea. Ever." Naminé whined as she propped herself up on her elbows, an equally disoriented Vanitas' head on her shoulder.

"So NOW you notice!" he growled. "Well my ribs fucking ache."

"I'm sowwy, did I give you a boo-boo?" she sarcastically asked. "Now would you mind getting off?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's comfy."

"The ground is dirty and you're heavy. Please."

"No." he nuzzled her neck and she tried to fight off a blush, rolling her eyes.

"He—"

Hey why don't we ruin the moment! His phone rang. Vanitas groaned into her neck, muttering "cock-blocking motherfucking phone…" as he got up to answer it. Naminé sat up as well, patting off dirt from her blouse and Vanitas took advantage of this to pat some dust off her ass, making her yelp in outrage.

"You pervert!" she screeched, holding her bum and blushing furiously.

"Shh." Vanitas smirked smugly at her and clicked the "Accept". "Hello?"

"Honey we're here!" Aerith giggled.

Naminé snorted on her laugh as Vanitas choked. But she wondered why he was so flustered and stammering. It was a rare sight—she could hardly believe what she was witnessing.

"Y-you are!? H-holy shit I'll be right there! Wait—where—?"

"In your office, dear."

"I…I'll be right there! See you!"

He ended the call and grabbed Naminé's wrist urgently, gathering his soiled blazer up from the ground and running towards the car. Naminé laughed in amusement.

"What's got your ass so flustered?" she snickered.

He grinned right back at her.

"My creators."

* * *

"…what."

There was no one in his office by the time they got back. Naminé scoffed and crossed her arms and took a look at his dejected expression. She sighed softly and bumped her hip with his, making him look at her in question. The emotionless mask betrayed the feelings she saw in his eyes. He looked like a child lost amidst a crowd of strangers.

"Looks like it was a sham." she stated sympathetically.

"Beats me." he shrugged in disappointment and Naminé sat into the couch nearby.

"Well don't cry now." she stretched her arms and opened them. Vanitas tilted his head at her. "Well? Come here, you big dummy."

"You're going to give me hug."

"Duh."

Vanitas sat on the couch and sank into her arms, burying his face on her stomach as Naminé patted his head, similar to how a mother would do to a child.

"Were you expecting them that much?"

"Yeah." he said, although it was a little muffled. "They never have any time for me nor Sora. Always in the States and shit."

"It's almost the same for me." he looked up at her. "Though, I'm the one who left."

"Really…" he chuckled. "You must miss them."

"Duh." she softly tugged on his hair. "Unlike you, we have no communication because of…certain complications." she grimaced.

"Oh." he looked up at her curiously, intrigued. "Tell me?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" he grumbled.

"I can't te—"

"Vanimunches!" a shrill voice cried just outside the doors, and Vanitas stiffened, confusing Naminé.

"Oh dammit." he groaned and buried his face into her stomach.

"Who was that?" the blonde asked when…

BANG!

Went the door as a woman with the most electric green eyes and peculiarly curled back brown hair went in dramatically, donning a large grin that showed her shiny-shiny pearly whites before her eyes landed on the meticulously SCANDALOUS sight! She shrieked in anger.

"What the hell is this!?"

Vanitas quickly got off of the bemused blonde and grimaced as the unwelcome visitor came ranting and pacing about.

This was it.

Dammit.

Just when he was getting closer to the object of his attraction, SHE comes! Brilliant! Fan-fucking-tastic!

Who?

Why this pacing woman in a pair of 5 cream white high heels and green dress. The hellcat from hell, his little brother's bully, his nightmare and sadly, his fiancee…

She turned around and glared at you.

…Selphie Milevski.

* * *

**-TROLLFACE-**

**Yanno you guys, I originally planned Vanitas' fiancee as an OC, not Selphie. Buuuut since I already gave out a LOT of hints and clues, I guess I went back to Project Selphie. By the way, have you guys seen the Rise of The Guardians? Oh my god. It's da freaking bomb! And I'm not just talking about Jack either. He's gorgeous, yes, but I am pledged to Vanitas forever! :3**

**Ciaossu!**


	19. What A Bitch!

**Train of thoughts:** Woot! Guess who's 15 now!? … *AWKWARD SILENCE* Kay fine be that way you guys. Love you too -.-" XD

**akunomeshitsukai** - Oh puh-lease, Allen, with your brains? I think I already know that. Oh and…the hoodie, bro? I…can't find it ._.

**Miwasaki Yuki rin** - I know, but trust me, Selphie will get better throughout the story It's all about patience and character development.

**OmegaStarShooter14** - You did? :') Thank you! I barely managed to sneak in some romance in buuut it's worth it!…I think.

**smallwritergirl** - Too shocking for you? XD Alright, VanNami it is And I am SO willing to do that ;D

**decemberSTARS** - I _did_ originally pland it to be an OC, but winds changed, I guess XD

**13NeverForget14** - Nuuuu, don't die! XDDD You voted for Selphie didn't you? Oh well~! One more thing; never set Roxas free. NEVURR. Or else you shall regret it XDD

**Rej** - Hello computer-screamer stranger XD Why wouldn't he be sweet? He's like a tsundere isn't he? XDDDD Don't worry be happy for here is an update!

**jkls** - Oh well. Since I'm such a unhumble bitch, fine, this story is AWESOME! XD Just kidding, I'm cool

**EnterAbyss29.91** - I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm a total kill-joy when my mood is right. Thanks for the creative review I guess XD

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix | Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode XIX: What A Bitch!**

Hell.

That's what Naminé could describe how it had been for her these few days—especially with Vanitas' fiancee hanging and fawning around him like a leech. It annoyed Naminé to no end, and hell she has the right to be! The woman, known as Selphie Esmerée d'Beaumont-Milevski, kept giving her dirty looks and nasty glares whenever she thought Vanitas wasn't looking. Even if Naminé cleared up what happened those days ago, the woman was being hard-headed and not too mention a bitch. Shh, don't let her hear that. Naminé wasn't really appealing to another cat fight.

The pros and cons were endless now that his clingy fiancee was here. Firstly, Naminé could get her do her job faster and done without a certain gorgeous nuisance hanging around her trying to indirectly ask her out on a date, secondly, she was able to dress as she like without him making an off-hand suggestive comment about it taking it off for her, and she can hang out with a few friends (e.g Olette and Vanille). Then there's another one; he couldn't make a move on her whenever Selphie was with him—which was quite often. The woman watched him like a mother Hawk! It was amusing for the blonde to see him fret and look at her for help. The contraries were…let's say Naminé (kind-of, a little bit but not too much) misses the golden-eyed Fair. And not too mention sliiiiiiiightly jealous.

Yes, you read right people.

Naminé (Shinra) Ridley is _jealous_.

And why wouldn't she be? Over in a course of 6 months she's bound to get attached to him in some way! Naminé huffed at you guys; stop grinning like that, else you'd make little Naminé here even more flustered. Okay? Okay.

A series of quite loud tacking of designer Prima Donna boots disturbed Naminé's (temporary) quiet time. She looked up just in time to see the she-devil herself walking towards her desk with a haughty expression—and a pair of big sunglasses resting atop her head. The blonde resisted the urge to groan into her hand as she leaned against it; she forced herself to smile at Selphie instead.

"Good morning Miss Milevski." she tried to greet the woman nicely.

Selphie melodramatically sighed and placed a hand on her hip, eyes narrowed. **_'Trying to be intimidating are we? Fat chance, sister!'_** Inner Nami scoffed, smirking proudly. Naminé would have to agree.

"Wipe that smile off." Selphie smirked. "You look constipated."

"Excuse me?" Naminé gaped.

"Oh? Are you deaf too?" Selphie covered her mouth in mock-pity. "Poor thing! I wonder how you even wake up in the morning without hearing your petty alarm clock!"

Naminé twitched.

Selphie giggled and flipped her hair proudly, her atmosphere screaming "Hey bitches I'm fabulous but I'm a bitch!" The brunette was well aware that this blonde was her love rival. It was so obvious! Selphie knew how her beloved Vanimunches looked at this…dumb blonde with probably fake boobs. Selphie inwardly snorted—she had bigger breasts than this Nene girl has!…even if they were fake. Besides, she was filthy rich! She's an heiress too and she knew how to manage a company! She wouldn't give up! She'll fight for her love!

"Ugh," she checked her nails and regarded Naminé as if she were trash. "Um, could you hurry up and give me an entry card? My Vanimunches must be missing me!"

_'Get one that's up your ass.'_ Naminé begrudgingly retrieved a card and gave Selphie her (fakest) sweetest smile.

"Certainly Miss Milevski."

Naminé promptly avoided touching Selphie's manicured hand (she was holding the damn card by her nails), who knows what Valley girl germs she was going to get! Thank God she immediately snatched it away.

"So slow. What kind of secretary are you?" Selphie taunted as she walked away. Naminé twitched and glared at her back before the double doors closed.

Once Cruella was gone, Naminé released a sigh of relief and annoyance. Olette randomly came in and placed a cup of chocolate on her desk.

"Bad first impression?"

"Bad first impression."

Olette smiled sympathetically and crossed her arms.

"Better be careful Naminé, you haven't even witnessed Miss Selphie's full-on bitchiness." To hear Olette swear was a surprise. "I swear, I don't know how spoiled she is!"

"I can see that…" Naminé chewed on the cap of her pen in irritation.

"I'm going now." Olette grinned at her. "Later!"

As soon as Olette left, Naminé blinked as she saw her e-mail notification pop up; an e-mail from the devil himself. She sighed in amusement. _'How crafty of him while his fiancee is with him…'_ she thought while chuckling as she opened it.

* * *

**From**: Vanitas Fair  
**To**: Nathalia Ridley  
**Subject**: Mayday, Mayday!  
Hey, come in here and take her away for me will you?

**.x.**

**To**: Vanitas Fair  
**From**: Nathalia Ridley  
**Subject**: RE: Mayday, Mayday!  
I believe I can't do that, Lieutenant.

**.x.**

**From**: Vanitas Fair  
**To**: Nathalia Ridley  
**Subject**: WHAT.  
Why not? :(

**.x.**

**To**: Vanitas Fair  
**From**: Nathalia Ridley  
**Subject**: That's what.  
I'm going to be frank with you, lover boy. Don't get mad at me but your woman's a bitch, and I don't want to get fired without my paycheck—AGAIN.

**.x.**

**From**: Vanitas Fair  
**To**: Nathalia Ridley  
**Subject**: Bluntness is a gift  
Lover boy? Pfft, please, I'm romantic. And don't worry, love, I wouldn't dare fire you without any reason of doing so. And why would I get mad at you for calling Elie a bitch?

P.S: She's not my woman. YOU are ;)

**.x.**

**To**: Vanitas Fair  
**From**: Nathalia Ridley  
**Subject**: Mad  
I don't know. Don't ask me. You sure you're not being suspected of e-mailing me right now? And I am not your woman. Shut up.

**.x.**

**From**: Vanitas Fair  
**To**: Nathalia Ridley  
**Subject**: Suspicion  
Do. Not. Jinx. It.

**.x.**

**To**: Vanitas Fair  
**From**: Nathalia Ridley  
**Subject**: RE: Suspicion  
She'll get suspicious! She'll get suspicious! She'll get suspicious! She'll get suspicious!

* * *

Naminé giggled into the rim of her hot chocolate that Olette gave earlier. Sure enough, she didn't get an automatic reply. She could only think of what Selphie's reaction was when she found out that they had been e-mailing each other just right under her nose. Naminé could only visualize a red face and steam coming out of her nose and ears. Naminé bit her lip and giggled. In all actuality, she was delighted that he even risked contacting her even though Selphie was nearby. The thought made her smile.

"Why, you're wearing a lovely smile today Nam."

She looked up to see Ven standing over her, suit and all. He was grinning knowingly at her, rasing his eyebrows suggestively. Naminé flushed and fidgeted.

"Oh uh, hey Ven."

"Morning Nam. How's Selphie?" he grinned back.

Naminé grimaced. "Bad first impression." Ven laughed.

"Almost every girl Vanitas gets close to says so." he shrugged. "Anyway, I'm guessing Vanitas is getting preoccupied with her inside?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you have a schedule with him or something?"

Ven huffed in slight irritation.

"We were supposed to go on a meeting with the president of the Shinra Corporation," he didn't notice how Naminé tensed, her knuckles tightening at her lap, her face paling. "Apparently, Mr. Ansem's son has been reported to be seen around Traverse Town. I guess Vanitas isn't coming anymore."

"O-oh." she swallowed the lump that formed on her throat while Ven looked at her curiously. "Uhh…w-what's the matter with the Shinras anyway?" she tried to ask him casually, to avoid suspicion.

Ven shrugged.

"From what my memory remembers, I think it's because of a woman Rufus Shinra introduced to his parents. They thought she was only using him for money—moneydigger, yeah. Now the Shinras are looking for the two of them as well as their children." he said innocently.

"R-really…" Ven blinked at her.

"Something wrong Naminé?"

She shook her head and chuckled nervously.

"I'm fine. Just…shocked I guess."

Too late; his eyes were narrowed slightly. Naminé feared that look; it was the "I-Know-What" look of Ventus Lucas-Hyde. Oh no. She had always known Ventus for being smart but to figure it out in measly 5 minutes? Ermergerd; she was such a horrible daughter!

"Hey…" he started lowly, placing his hands on her desk so he loomed over her, expression serious it scared her shitless.

"Uh, y-yeah?"

"You…"

"I-I…yes, I am…" she sighed.

His expression lit up with delight. "Why don't YOU go to the meeting with me instead!?" he grinned in truimph.

And at that moment, Naminé felt incredibly and utterly stupid. Ven didn't know. It was only her stupid, imaginative mind that thought so! Naminé resisted the urge to scream in frustration. How stupid! He had only wanted her to be the one that comes to the meeting with Ansem and Maleficent Shinra—oh.

"ME!?" she bellowed, surprised.

"Yeah!" he laughed. "You look like you know more than that useless cousin of mine anyway." he cocked his head to the side, smiling. "What do you say Nam? You don't have to speak much, just provide in some details you know."

Option 1: If she goes along with him, she gets to meet her grandparents, Ansem and Maleficent in person. By chance she makes a mistake of introducing herself as Nathalia Shinra, all hell breaks loose, they make her say where her beloved familia is, and all is lost.

Option 2: If she doesn't go, Ven will immediately get suspicious and press on why won't she. Since she was being pressured (and Naminé didn't like being pressured), she might accidentally say, "Because I am the daughter of Rufus and Yvonne Shinra!" Ventus will spread that and bam! All is lost.

Option 3: Just go along with him and not say anything at all!

…option 3 it is.

* * *

Vanitas was furious.

Oh, he really is.

He barely even managed to make his hellcat of a fiancee asleep by making her drink strawberry juice (it made her sleepy for unknown reasons), so he could go out and spend some time with Naminé when he finds no one instead! With a note on top of the table!

* * *

_**Vanitas, I took Nam with me to the meeting with the Shinras. Hope you don't mind if I steal her away for a little while!**_

_**Have some bonding time with Elie too while at it If you know what I mean~ ;)**_

Ven

* * *

"Like hell I will!"

Twitching, Vanitas retrieved his phone on his pocket, pressing 5 for Naminé's voice mail It rang for a few moments, until her hushed melodic voice reached his ears.

"Woman, what the hell? Why didn't you remind me about that stupid meeting!?"

He could hear Ventus and Naminé laughing at the other line and he growled in retaliation, not amused.

**_"Sorry cousin, I only wanted you to have some bonding time with Selphie. Yanno, closure!"_**

"Well I don't want some motherfucking closure!"

**_"Too late now!"_** Naminé laughed. _**"I'll fill you in later, don't worry. Okay?"**_

"No." he childishly replied, scowling.

_**"Oh come on."**_ she sighed. **_"I'll treat you for some vanilla cake later."_** He knew she was bribing him; and he hated Naminé for knowing what his weakness was.

"Sure." Caaaaaaaaake.

**_"Bye Van!"_** Ventus chirped.

Besides, where the hell was the meeting held at again?

* * *

To see her grandparents face to face even if they didn't know her origins yet, made shivers run down Naminé's spine as she sat beside Ventus, who was discussing the potential bankruptcy of the Firaga Inc., due to its low sales. From the short distance of 8 meters, she was secretly able to observe their powerful yet stony features. Her father obviously got the blonde hair from Ansem; the man had quite an age yet he still looks strong. His gold eyes had a bronze tint on it, making it look orangey-ish, or something like that. Maleficent Shinra, on the other hand, had flowing black hair and sharp, green eyes. She had a weird fashion statement; she wore a black dress yet she's wearing a black shoal over it that, you know, you wear on funerals. Eveything screamed "Take a look at my life all black!" in Naminé's opinion. _'My grandparents are odd.'_ Check that.

"…so what else can we do?" Ventus heatedly asked, frowning.

"I highly suggest we terminate that useless company." Maleficent chimed in.

"But what about their share of sales?" Ven tried.

"They don't submit their payments on time, their facilities are poorly done and their workers are a bunch of useless rads that do nothing but slack off!" Maleficent barked, scowling. "Tell me one good reason why we shouldn't terminate that no-good place you call a company."

"Well—"

"May I speak?" Naminé cut in, her expression calm and serious. And just like that, all eyes turned on the blonde. Including her grandparents. She saw how confusion and wonder mar into Ansem's face, no doubt curious to whom she is.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

Naminé gave him a smile. "Nathalia Ridley. Vanitas Fair's secretary. I have come in his place instead for he is too busy at the moment."

"I see." Marquis Middleford nodded his head. "So then, Miss Ridley?"

"Oh yes. Termination of the Firaga Inc., should come as a last option. My reason is, they are the only ones capable to producing highly authentic and high-quality war prototypes—and that, is despite their "poorly done facilities and useless rads that did nothing but slack off"."

Ventus was gaping at her. Maleficent's eyes were wide while Ansem looked impressed. The other people in the room looked at her in either awe or surprise; Naminé nodded at them as Ven discreetly nudged her.

"Shit, Nam. You're incredible." he whispered.

"I try, Ven."

"Well—"

"Well well," Maleficent cut through, sitting back up straight with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You may be right, but they are not selling well at the moment. They have not paid the 9,000,000 worth of munny they borrowed from the Shinra Corporations." Naminé gulped. _'Shinra…'_ "What do you suggest for this, Miss Ridley?"

"I suggest…an investment…"

"Investment!" Ansem bellowed. "That is what we have been doing for the past 2 years!"

"…and a temporary trade of places with it's workers." Naminé ignored her grandfather's tirade at the moment. "With this, they can learn how to manage a different job. Shinra people are very skilled, yes? So, with them, they could help the Firaga Inc., by being allowed to sell another kind of merchandise; just not war prototypes. You don't really see people purchasing a M9 or a tank for fun and leisure anyway." she narrowed her eyes. "Firaga people may seem way too out of it to work temporarily at Shinra Corporations, but trust me, they're good as well."

"Do you speak from experience?" Ansem asked.

"Yes of course, sir."

Ansem cleared his throat and crossed his fingers under his chin, deep in thought. Naminé smiled at the others.

"Lastly, when Firaga Inc., rises up well enough, that's the time when the trade ends. I'm sure, that by that time, the people from Firaga had learned much working for Shinra. And vice versa. This knowledge can help with boosting each of the company's sales."

Silence.

Naminé wasn't bothered. She merely leaned back and huffed happily, happy to have spoken her thoughts about the situation. She jolted in surprise when Ansem clapped, followed his Ven and everyone else. Maleficent didn't though—she was glaring at her! Naminé smirked back. She didn't care if this was her grandmother she was smirking at. She and Ansem didn't accept her mother, and Naminé wouldn't give a care for them either.

"I second to that suggestion." Ansem nodded.

"You are a very bright young woman, Miss Ridley." Marquis chuckled. "Maybe a nice wife for my older son Edward?"

"Oh no no." Naminé blushed. "I'm not thinking about that for now."

"I see, I was just joking Miss Ridley."

* * *

On their way down, Naminé and Ven were able to breathe in relief. That meeting was too tense for Naminé's taste!

"Wow. I am never going to a meeting like THAT again." she warily sighed.

"But you were great Nam!" Ven grinned. "I bet Vanitas wouldn't even think of something as that!"

"I bet THAT is what he would probably say." she scoffed. "Have a little more faith in him Ven."

"No." he stuck his tongue out. "I'm serious here Naminé, you did great. People normally wouldn't speak like that against the Shinras because of their—"

"Power? Influence?"

"Yeah." he twitched. "What is it with people cutting me off with whatever I was going to say!?"

Naminé giggled and bumped her shoulder with his, smiling brightly.

"Don't be such a grouch, Ven. Else you'll start to be like Mr. Anger Management back at the company."

"Ew." he grinned.

"Excuse me." a familiar, male voice with a bit of British accent stopped them from behind. The two blondes turned around in curiosity.

Naminé frowned.

Ansem.

"Oh, Mr. Shinra!" Ven greeted. "Do you have anything you need?"

"I'm here for Miss Ridley, actually." he said, bypassing the annoyed, spiky-haired blonde.

"Me?" Naminé raised a brow.

Ansem merely stared at her, his copper eyes surveying her face. His grip on his hand tightened behind his back. _'She looks a lot like Rufus...and a little of that woman...' _Although Ansem knew it was wrong to make assumptions, he couldn't help it. What she said was something his son surely would've said. Rufus didn't just graduate with a Master's Degree from Business Management without nothing, add to it that it was personally him who trained Rufus in the business world. Could it be?

"By any chance, do you know Rufus Shinra and Yvonne Robinson?"

"...who's Yvonne Robinson?" she replied curiously.

He relaxed a bit. Looks like he was wrong...it was understandable that the young woman knew his son. Rufus had quite the reputation before.

"I see. Thank you for your time." he said, brushing past the blonde woman, leaving the two blondes, one confused and one inwardly shaking from nervousness.

* * *

**This chapter ain't really much. Just a little insight.**

**Advance Merry Christmas by the way! :D**


	20. A Day With My Ex

**Alpha: **So, is the movie "2012" going to the comedy section now? :D I made 2 references here. Can you catch them both?

**Guest 13 - **Ah! There you are! I was starting to wonder where you were! It's okay though :3 I don't mind late feedbacks. Well, the playground part was because of too much shouji mangas (I've been reading them a lot lately). Merry Christmas to you too! :D Thank you for the greeting :) It's okay; I'm not mad! :D I am honored to be one of your favorite authors! T^T

**OmegaStarShooter14 - **Aww, thank you :'3 You are making me blush. I'm glad that made you feel a bit better. Get some hot chocolate and something cuddly :3 That's what I do when I'm kind of down ;)

**Miwasaki Yuri rin - **You think so? Hmm, I think Operation Made Selphie A Bitch went through fine...not that I hate the girl, buuut every FF/KH girl has their ow roles already, and she seemed the last option. XD

**Xantaxa539 - **Thank you very much, mister :3 Operation Made Selphie A Bitch - Clear! :D

**My PieOurCollab - **As my thanks, here! Have an update! :33

**Sori4beinanon - **Reviews are always welcome ^_^ If that's what you think (that this is an awesome story), then thank you too :D Yes, Selphie will much be a female dog later on..but she'll soften up...way, way later XDD Yes, I have the tendency to break fourth walls for fun.

**Sly Deviant - **new me huh? XD I'm glad I managed to do it XD As I sad before in the early chapters I'm not that good with drama—I'm just trying to copa those with some real life situation ad manga/T reference XD A character inspired from Check Yes Naminé? :'D A very Merry Christmas to you too!

**smallwritergirl - **I'm writing your request now :3 Check my profile to see how it progresses ;3

**EnterAbyss29.91 - **What do you expect? She's Rufus Shinra's daughter (here in Check Yes Naminé anyway) for nothing ;)

**jkls39 - **Well here it is, mate!

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix | Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode XX: A Day With My Ex**

"I don't get it." Kairi sighed as she and her sister shared a look.

"Mmmh-hmm." Xion agreed.

Naminé was busy snoozing off in her bed, Karu laying in her stomach while Kairi and Xion surveyed the mess of what became of her closet. It looked like hurricane Sandy came in here! Kairi picked up a weird-looking thing that was lying on top of a discarded cardigan.

"The hell's this?"

Xion grimaced.

"Sis, that's a pair of stockings."

"Really!? Oh my god." Kairi threw it down, stomping towards the woman i the bed she called her best friend. "Naminé! What the hell did you do to your clothes?" she shrieked.

Naminé merely rolled over—and Karu yelped falling into the mattress—with a grin, murmuring hing that no human intelligence could ever understand. Kairi sighed in aggravation and pouted, crossing her arms.

"Sometimes I wonder how Roxas went through her before. I mean no harm sis." Kairi quickly added the last one warily, grinning nervously.

Xion laughed.

"It's fine Kairi."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Kairi pounded on her poor younger sister, making her yelp while she fawned over on the dark-haired woman.

"Why must you be so cute Xinny?"

"I can't...b-breathe sis..."

"Sure you can breathe!" Kairi squealed, wondering why she got such cute and understanding twin.

Roxas was lucky to have her. FOSHO!

* * *

**THE ALIEN's POV**

Strangely, when I woke up, my apartment was squeaky clean. My bedroom, my living room, my kitchen—even my closet was organized. I was sure of oe thing; Kairi and XIoncame in earlier. Oh the benefits of havig best friends! I eventually stretched and freshened up, washing my face and tying up my hair. Today is Monday! And it just happens that it's my leave today! And leave meant no work, no Vanitas, and no (bitch) Selphie! I couldn't help but grin as I went to get Nutella.

I opened the window of the kitchen, letting the cold, Christmas-y breeze of Radiant Garden in. What a beautifu snowy day! Since I am in a good mood, I shall make some hot milk instead of coffee.

The phone rang. I ignored it—the voicemail could do it.

"Hi hi puffy Nami Karu here! I'm currently busy so leave a message and I'll call you back!"

_**"Hey Nam! How's it going!?" **_I smiled. Dmitri, AKA Demyx. _**"The old gang totally misses you ever since Miss Cockroach fired you!"**_

I couldn't help it. I answered the phone.

"Aww, really?"

_**"Yup! Morning Nami!" **_Ho-ho! It was Maqui this time.

_"Mack!"_ I could hear Demyx struggling to get the phone back. I laughed.

"How's it going over there without me Mack?"

He laughed. _**"Boring. The atmosphere isn't really complete with a dash of Naminéness y'know. Lady Cockroach doesn't give a fuck though."**_

"I don't care about THAT kind of thing. Brings back bad memories. Yeesh!"

_**"Sorry Naminé."**_ He chuckled. **_"What else does the lady want to know?"_**

"Everything. Brief summary please?"

_**"Okay...lessee...Serah and Snow are finally together, Marluxia's gay after all, Leon's not asexual as you said, Sir Auron's retired, Demyx is still single, I got myself a girl finally, and Hope's still a wuss to ask Miss Claire—LIGHTNING, I mean, out."**_

That's Maqui for you.

"That's too short."

**_"You like the details?"_** I could literally HEAR him smirk.

"Of course not! You take a century to finish! Hell I think you take an INFINITY even!"

_**"Hey! No I don't! That hurts my feelings Nami~"**_

"Sorry Maqui." I couldn't resist; this is my work-best friend and (in a manly way as he says) my gossip buddy in my time in Savage Nymph. Ask any worker in the SN about the two of us and they will surely say, "They're fantastic, baby." Okay maybe not that but whatever, who cares anyway? "I'm just kidding."

**_"Oh I know you are! Who do you think Maqui Simonas is, baby?"_**

"Of course." she pouted, twirling the cord of the land line. "I just miss everyone."

_**"Damn right you should!"**_ Axel!

"I don't even have like…10 or more friends in my new work…" Axel chuckled. "I have 2 though. Olette and Vanille."

**_"Sucks to be you. Where've you landed this time?"_**

"Fair Enterprises."

I heard someone spitting out their drink and loud exclamations of disgust. I laughed. I missed this. I definitely missed them! Axel was laughing too, and I briefly wonder what they were doing without me there anymore.

**_"Aaaaand that was merman here going all cereal-guy on the guys."_**

_"Eww Demyx! You ruined my dress!"_ I could hear Terra Branford, my former office buddy, groan.

_**"Seriously girly? You landed at my dream job?"**_ Celes. **_"I'm so jealous!"_**

"'Das right! Get jelly Celes!" I laughed; the phone was snatched away again.

_**"Greetings Naminé."**_ I smiled. Zexion. My boyfriend. Ha ha, I'm just kidding of course. My heart is taken and he's already engaged. Although I used to have a slight crush on him back then. But that's gone now. Would I need to explain who has my heart? No? Okay thanks.

"Hey Zexion. How's the fiancée doing?"

_**"She's fine thank you. She misses. you know."**_

"Oh she really should! Well...since everyone of you misses great 'ol me, let's hang out the day after Christmas."

_**"Why not now?"**_ Axel whined.

"Because I plan on doing ABSOLUTELY nothing today." I giggled. "That includes not going out today."

**_"Awwww."_**

"I'll sponsor the place—and food if you agree."

**_"Sure!"_** Like children in the playground indeed.

"See you guys in two days!:

_**"Bye Nam!"**_

I hanged up. And then smiled. And then jumped up and down and crap from happiness. Those crazy people, dear readers, are my second family. You're not going to believe me but we're actually siblings from different mothers and fathers...okay that's another useless joke huh? Never mind. They officially made my day complete just by calling. I am now a happy woman.

* * *

**YOUR POV**

Roxas could feel the nearing Christmas chill nip at his exposed hands and face, making him sneeze. His brother laughed at his continuous sneezing, his cheeks and ears equally red. Roxas grumbled under his breath ad sniffed.

"And that was the 100 Sneezes by Roxas Lucas-Hyde Would the winner like a sympathetic pat on the back or a snide comment about eating ice cream while it's _literally_ Christmas Town?"

"Neither, Ven. Shut up..." He groaned, voice nasally as he glanced at the bag of recently acquired invitations. The scowl disappeared, a smile replacing it as a certain raven-haired Labelle came to mind. Who will definitely be a Hyde soon. Ventus happened to glance and caught his brother's dreamy grin. The older blonde smirked knowingly.

"Thinking about someone~?"

"I think I don't need to tell you who."

Ventus laughed. Roxas always became too sappy when Xion is involved._ 'He really does love Xion after all...'_ Ven thought, a certain blonde coming to mind. He blinked.

"Hey bro? You mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot it." Roxas yawned, stretching his legs with a satisfying sigh on the empty sidewalk.

"What happened with Naminé?"

Ventus grimaced; it was so frank. He fully expected his brother to get tense and scowl, but when he looked at Roxas, he was... smiling. Ven gawked in confusion.

"Well?"

"We're cool. AT least I think so."

"So she knows...?"

Roxas shrugged. "Yep. I told her."

Ven gave out a relieved sigh and ungracefully dropped to the ground, his arms spread out. Besides, there was basically no one out! No one's there to chastise him. Roxas laughed and punched the other blonde on the leg, shaking his head.

"C'mon Ven. We still need to pick out my suit."

"When's the wedding again?"

"Some brother you are." Ven merely grinned. "It's on the 30th of December. Xion and I finalized it."

"You and Nami pick out. Since you are besties now~" Ven lazily replied as he rolled to his side. "I wanna sleep."

"Naminé? Bro, I think she wouldn't appreciate being bugged right now. Besides, any sane person wouldn't sleep on the side—"

"Female dog please, you're just a sissy."

"WHAT!?" Roxas threw a snowball at Ven's head, making him yelp from surprise and from the cold.

"Sissy! You're still afraid to face her! Sissssssssy!"

"Am not!" Roxas twitched in irritation, grabbing his phone hastily. "In fact, I'm calling her right now!"

Too late did Roxas know what the hell he was doing until he saw Ven smirk victoriously and he heard Naminé's voice.

**_"I'm getting too many calls lately..."_** his eyes widened. **_"Hello?"_**

Roxas covered the speaker and turned to his brother desperately. "Ven!" he hissed.

"I forgot the part that's my problem~" Ven waved his had dismissively. "Don't be a sissy and talk to your lady's twin sister's bestie."

Roxas glowered at Ven's back and sighed. _'Here goes nothing...'_

"Hey Naminé."

**_"Roxas?"_**

"The one and only."

_**"Technically, no. You and Ven look-alike so you're not exactly one of a kind."**_ She replied wittily. Roxas laughed. Naminé giggled. _**"Okay. Wat'cha want? I'm kind of busy eating Nutella so..."**_

"Can you help me pick out suit for the wedding?"

He heard her laugh.

_**"Seriously? Things like that are arranged early!"**_

"Well I know that." Roxas scoffed. "Blame Ven-Ven here for being such a mom on me."

"Hey!" cried Ventus.

_**"I dunno Roxas..."**_

"C'mon Naminé. You're the maid of honor aren't you? You're supposed to help me!"

**_"Au contraire, helping _**_Xion_**_—"_**

"That counts!"

_**"Fine fine fine."**_ she laughed. **_"Meet me at the Fountain Court. 6PM."_**

"Why that late?" he ruffled his hair with a groan.

_**"Because I said so. Ciao."**_

Click.

Ventus turned and grinned at him.

"Whipped by the best friend."

* * *

A light layer of snow had covered most of Radiant Garden's park. Naminé's eyes sparkled as she took in the frozen fountains and falls, tempted to go ice-skating. But unfortunately, she didn't bring any skates so that's too bad. There was no one around too. Oh well. She inhaled the crisp, cold air and smiled up at the sky, her hands buried into the depths of her arm and toasty, olive-green coat. This was her first time seeing Roxas again after that time. The "Truth" episode as she says. Naminé isn't dreading seeing him again though. She felt fine now. No more grimacing and shit whenever he's brought up.

They could try to be friends again.

"Naminé!" Cue the devil himself.

Naminé looked up and to the right to see him climbing down the stairs to the bench where she sat quickly, cheeks and nose read amidst the chaos of what he called his checkered scarf.

The scene reminded her of their first date when he was late for 5 minutes. She smiled at the fond memory.

"You're late."

"S-sorry! I got held up by dad."

And recover the trust she thought she lost on him.

* * *

"Hey this one looks—"

"No." Naminé had a finger under her chin, brows furrowed as she scanned the rows and rows of proper wedding tuxedos before her and Roxas. "What's the color theme?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head.

"Blue."

"Alright then. Blue...and black." she snapped her finger with a grin. "Simple, but dashing!"

"You know we could just pick this..." he grabbed one from the racks.

"No no no!" she placed it back. "The color is too light! Too vivid!"

"...there's not much difference, Nam."

"Nonsense." she waltzed in front of him and pulled on his hand to drag him along. "This is your wedding for God's sake. The time when a man looks his best for his beautiful bride!" he blushed and looked away bashfully. "Don't you imagine it Roxas? Xion looked so beautiful when she tried on that wedding dress. You, however, looks good with everything, but we could do better if you do effort! Although you don't need to look overdressed to prpve my point..."

Roxas chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright, fine."

Naminé grinned back at him and grabbed a set, holding 2 royal blue ties.

"It was good you picked blue as your color scheme." she gave him the slacks and the jacket, proceeding to compare the ties she was holding—one with small impressions and one with pinstripes. "Blue suggests stability, security and lifelong loyalty, not to mention calmness and peacefulness. Calming, if you will."

"Like our eyes?" he gave her a lopsided smile.

"You could say that." she chuckled back.

"Oh." He blushed. "I...get calm and at peace whenever...Xion's with me."

Naminé snorted and giggled.

"Where did that come from? You're sappy."

"I get that a lot." he rubbed his cheek sheepishly. "Hey Naminé?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for bothering you."

"I don't mind. I did promise Xion I would help you. Not that I'm completely willing of course." she added the last part quickly, seeing his eyes brighten. That was enough for Roxas apparently. He knew she meant it.

"Thanks Naminé. Really."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Now," she presented the ties before him with a grin. "Pick one, and then let's go have some hot chocolate."

* * *

"Thank you SO MUCH Naminé."

Naminé laughed in half-amusement and half-annoyance as he kept thanking her. He was like a nagging child! But in a good way. If she were in his shoes, she'd be happy like that too. There were no longer awkwardness or tension between them. It was just like how they have been back in high school, minus the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship back then. They didn't need that back though. Friendship was all they needed.

"Really Roxas. Stop thanking me already. This isn't even 1/3 of what I could do for you and Xion."

"No." he grinned.

He was holding his bag of newly bought tux while Naminé held their cups of hot chocolate, her expression clearly saying she was eager to drink the warm, chocolaty goodness. Get ready hot chocolate! For soon you are to be devoured! She grinned at the thought.

A certain store of trinkets caught her eyes as they walked though.

"And then Ven—" Roxas stopped talking when he noticed she wasn't beside him anymore, looking at a store. "Naminé?"

As if freed from a spell, she looked at him, grinning.

"Stay here." she said, before darting off towards the store excitedly, leaving a confused Roxas standing there in her wake. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, waiting for his friend to buy whatever caught her eyes.

* * *

"I could not express how deep my gratitude is for you." Roxas bumped her shoulder with his lightly as they leaned against the railings near Radiant Garden's main gates.

"Well just promise me that you'd marry Xion without any doubts, any second thoughts ad never ever hurt her without a valid reason. Then I can say "You're welcome" to you. Is that okay for you?"

Roxas nodded.

"But there will be times that we fight and hurt each other's feelings..." Naminé looked at him at that as she sipped her hot chocolate. "Married couples fight to...will you still beat me black and blue if I ever did hurt her unintentionally?"

She shrugged. "It depends on the situation, really. Just remember that you should never hurt her without a reason. Okay?"

"Okay." he grinned. "You know, for someone who's not getting married yet, you're really knowledgeable about these things."

"People with the best advice are usually the ones who have been through the most." she stuck her tongue out playfully, then flinched as something white and cold fell on her tongue. "What the—?"

Both blondes looked up at the sky. Their eyes widened, delight coming its way to their dumbfounded faces. It was snowing! Finally! Roxas smiled at the event, placing the cover of his cup so snow wouldn't get inside his drink. He reached into his pocket next, holding the item gently.

"Naminé." she turned to look at him, blinking. With a smile, he gave her the glossy piece of card. It was white, with some checkered framing lining top and the bottom. However, a royal blue ribbon was tied round the card, and just below, in fancy, cursive font, it read: _For the Maid of Honor, Naminé._

She smiled knowingly.

"I think I don't need to guess what that is."

He shrugged.

"It looks pretty obvious indeed." he grinned. "Here."

Naminé graciously took the invitation, snow falling into her head and shoulders. She patted them off though, giggling, and looked up at her ex.

"I have something for you too!"

"What is it?" he watched on curiously as she dug into the small paperbag.

"Give me your hand."

She held his outstretched hand gently, placing a white, winged creature made of porcelain. Roxas blinked, looking at it first and then at the giver, an eyebrow raised.

"What's this?"

"A turtle dove, duh." she snorted, and then smiled. "I have one, you have one."

"Okay...? What about it?"

"You're so ignorant." she pouted, ignoring his cry of protest. "Turtle doves symbolize friendship."

Roxas fell silent, wonder coming its way into his gaze as he looked down on the gift.

"You keep one, and give the other one to a very special person."

"So I'm special to you?" She laughed. "What?" he frowned, feeling conscious.

"Of course. You're my ex-now-turned-friend now. See? Special." Naminé huffed. "turtle-dove symbolize deep friendship. Since you and I keep each, we'll be friends forever." she smiled. "So you better take care of that! Though it only cost me 100 munny each so..."

"I'll surely treasure it." He grinned. "Merry Christmas Naminé."

She snorted but smiled genuinely. "Idiot. That's tomorrow. But I guess okay..." she giggled, giving him a one arm hug in which he happily returned. "Merry Christmas to you too."

They both have to pull apart when their phones rang simultaneously, making them laugh.

"Guess I'll see you soon? I have a big dummy to take care of." she giggled, looking at her screen.

"Yeah. Contrary from you, I have a fiancee." he grinned, patting her head. "See you Naminé. At the wedding."

* * *

**I have a new OTP. But it's not from the Kingdom Hearts fandom—finally XD It's a certain Vampire King and an Adventuress XD Guess who~Both are from Adventure Time -TROLLFACE-**

**Oh well. (Belated) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! :D**


	21. Jealousy Breeds Insecurity

**Le moi:** When was the last time I updated again? Well, one day I just realized I was ignoring this for quite a while now. Sorry guys ._. Add in personal shit, school work, my account being hacked, and a minoooooor accident, I couldn't really have the time to do this. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry TT_TT I'm such a bad author ;_;

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix - Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode XXI: Jealousy Breeds Insecurity**

"Secretary."

Said secretary looked up.

"Yes?"

Selphie scrutinized the unabashed expression on the blonde's face. The brunette scanned her quickly, sneering that she found her face completely devoid of make-up yet managed to keep a nice face. Hell even her nails weren't manicured but it looked shiny! How could her hubby pick such unfab woman as a secretary? Selphie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Um…do you need Sir Doofu—I-I mean Sir Vanitas?" the confused blonde asked.

"Duh. That's why I'm here for Yevon's sake." she cattily replied.

Naminé twitched, lifting the phone to contact her boss, allowing Selphie to take a good look at her.

_'Now that I think about it…why am I even paying attention to this eyesore anyway? Ugh, not like she could step in and snatch away my Vani like that…'_ Selphie smiled at the thought of her handsome fiancee—loving how he always seemed so cool and hot even while scowling. He always scowled whenever Selphie was with him. She simply didn't understand why such expression always seemed to appear on her hubby's face; a pout formed on her face as she huffed. Although…Selphie giggled as the thought of having her long-awaited child with him when they finally got married. She could imagine it all so clearly and oh-so-perfectly! Flower petals swirling around them as they took their romantic vows together, their guests and parents would be weeping out of joy! Then there would be the rings! She would lovingly place the ring on Vanitas' finger while he gives her a rare smile full of love and charm as he does the same…oh…and…and there's the kiss! Selphie bit her lip as she giggled and blushed; slapping her cheeks in an attempt to get the image out of her head. It was so romantic! He would lift her veil slowly, their eyes never leaving each other while he slowly leaned in and whispered those 3 words, which were…

"What now, Elie?"

The perfect image shattered.

Selphie whirled around to see her beloved in flesh, scowling as he looked at her. The brunette pouted and strolled over, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing herself closer—much to the Fair's chagrin and to Naminé's silent amusement (and irritation).

"Is it bad that I want to see you?" cue pout!

Cue eye twitch!

"Yes. You're disturbing my work."

Selphie rolled her eyes. "All you do is work!" she whined. "As your fiancée, it's my duty to make sure you're having fun before we get married~"

"I already am. By working. By not being disturbed. By being busy." he sends a unnoticed—or so he thinks—smirk to Naminé, who scowls in return with flushed cheeks.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!" she frowned. "C'mon. Leave your stupid work to your useless secretary."

Said secretary paused in annoyance before continuing on, silently thinking of ways to castrate the spoiled daughterofabiscuit.

Vanitas resisted. "Elie," he sighed, making the brunette sigh dreamily at the nickname. "I can't just leave like that. I have wor—"

He purposely looked away with a grimace when she pouted.

"Pleeeeeeease?" she said with a sickly sweet voice it made Naminé puke.

"…"

"Silence means yes!" Selphie grinned happily.

Vanitas sighed in exasperation and begrudgingly nodded, pulling his fiancée's arms off his neck (making her whine) to get some his necessities he left in the office. The lovesick grin on her face disappeared, replaced by a scowl that she redirected to the flabbergasted blonde.

"Don't think I didn't see that." she hissed.

"Uhh…?" Naminé could only mutter out dumbly.

"The wink!" Screech now. "He winked at you and then you smiled back!" she screamed, furious.

"B-but I didn't even—"

"Hmph!" Selphie gave her a scathing glare. "FYI, BITCH," Naminé glowered at the term. "Nobody flirts with my man without getting away with it. YOU are no exception." she dramatically flicked her hair back, sneering. "Don't you dare think you've got him. Not without going through ME first." she smirked. "Oh. What am I doing here…you can't even do that. You're nothing.. Get that through your brain."

_'Nothing? Let's see you choke on your own words after you find out that I'm a Shinra.'_ But she wouldn't dare say it out loud. Naminé rolled her eyes, deciding to slap some sense into the other woman.

"Well, at least I have a brain. Unlike YOU. Maybe if you actually had a BRAIN into that empty head of yours your "hubby" might even like you better. If he even does anyway." she scoffed, ignoring the offended look on Selphie's face. "Oh wait. Maybe you do. Just the size of a pea maybe? Ah wait that's too pathetic. How bout a coin? Yeah, a coin."

"Who do you think you are?" Selphie's hands were shaking.

Naminé held her chin up as she stood, matching her height with Selphie's.

"A 'useless secretary', oh your royal highness."

"Then you better know your place, you bitch." Selphie hissed.

"Of course I know. Right here. Behind this desk." she smirked.

"You little—!"

"Hey what's going on?" Vanitas drawled with a yawn as he exited his office, holding his phone.

Naminé saw how quick Selphie's expression changed. From a bloodthirsty bitch to a sickly innocent kissup. Naminé wanted to scoff in disgust.

"Nothing! I'm just asking Naminé here if she wanted to play tennis with us!"

If the woman was good at anything, Naminé was sure it'd was lying. As much as she hated to admit it, she owed the bitchy woman her head from Vanitas. The man may not like the brunette but Naminé wasn't taking chances. She met Vanitas' expecting gaze with a hasty nod. He still had his eyes narrowed in suspicion, but eventually shrugged it off.

"Oh. Well, are you coming?" he asked, a strange glint on them that only Naminé caught, which made her twiddle with her thumbs for a second.

"No than—"

"Yes she is!" Selphie giggled, LINKING ARMS with the blonde. Naminé stared at the offending limb like she wanted to snap it off. "C'mon, c'mon! Let's go! The tennis courts are waiting!"

"B-but I didn't bring any—" Naminé tried to protest, ignoring the sharp nails that began to dig themselves into her forearm painfully.

"Silly! They have uniforms there." Selphie gave her a grin that screamed fake. It was unnoticed by the man behind them though, as they walked towards the elevator.

"This isn't over yet." Selphie quietly hissed through her grin.

"We'll see." Naminé rolled her eyes with a faux grin of her own.

Vanitas could only raise a brow at the two women; since when were they chummies and besties?

He shrugged.

* * *

"Heads up bro!"

Vanitas merely smirked and rallied the ball back to his brother at the other side. Sora merely laughed and smacked the ball towards Selphie, who easily threw it back with a grin of her own.

They had, fortunately, ran across Sora who was also on his way there. It made the lone blonde feel a bit relieved so she wouldn't seem like the third wheel from the engaged couple. It gets quite irritating to see the brunette woman try to flirt with her future-husband, who but avoided her advances like a plague. Naminé inhaled sharply and bounded the ball back with a satisfying smash, landing a point. It was 2-2, finally. Sora whooped in glee and shared a high-five with his partner.

"Nice!"

"I do my best." Naminé winked, fixing her hair that was up in a neat, high bun.

"Now that's the spirit!" Sora stuck his tongue out at the other two across the court. "Take that losers!"

"Oh you are going swallow those words sooner or later little brother." Vanitas taunted, flaunting his "fab" hair. Sora sneered. Naminé twitched. Selphie swooned.

"Tsk!" Sora beamed mischievously. "How 'bout YOU suck your dick instead? Hahaha!"

"Watch it you twerp!" Selphie defended as she scowled, hitting a hard smash on the opponent's side. "Or else!"

"Or else what? Gonna go cry to daddy and whine shit?" Sora taunted, and Selphie shrieked in irritation as she hit the ball hard—which also made her let the racquet go out of sheer force and blast off at the speeeeed of light! Naminé snorted and simply (quietly) laughed.

"Shut up Skylar!" Selphie growled as she took another racquet from Vanitas.

"Ohhh~kay~" Sora sang.

Vanitas merely sighed.

Selphie served, the ball zoomed towards Naminé, who rallied it back towards Vanitas. Back and forth, back and forth…Sora smashed and point!

"I love you partner." Naminé gave him a thumbs up.

"Love you too Nami!" Sora replied, sticking his tongue out at his brother (who was scowling).

"Mind the fluff!" Selphie rolled her eyes.

Naminé scowled right back and smashed the ball back to her. Selphie raised a brow and smirked, hitting it back. It was supposed to be going towards Sora, but the blonde quickly ran it and hit it back. It went on and on, and it seemed like only the 2 women were only the ones that were playing!

Vanitas frowned at Sora.

Sora shrugged at Vanitas

"The hell?" Vanitas scratched his head as he approached Sora.

"You know what? Let's just take a break."

"Y-yeah! Great idea bro!" Sora cheerfully bounded over the net and slung an arm around his older bro's shoulders, who cringed about it being gay. Sora didn't give a fuck.

That left our women alone.

Selphie turned towards the blonde and flipped her hair back with a smirk.

"One on one, baby."

"Nooo! We're on doubles because we have invisible partners here! Meet my parter, Mr. You-Can't-See-Mee!"

Naminé smashed and laughed tauntingly.

"Why don't you just shut up!?"

Poor Nami, didn't have enough focus so…

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—"

Vanitas and Sora whipped their heads at the scene and nearly choked as they rushed.

"Holy shit!" The 3 gathered around her fallen form, forehead red from the impact. Inner Nami was busy chanting all possible curses and grimoires to the perp.

"Oh. Em. Gee." **'HAS THE GUTS TO LOOK ALL SO INNOCENT HUH?! BITCH PLEASE!'** Inner Nami raged, swinging her transparent fists through Selphie. "I'm sorry Nami!"

"You okay Naminé?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Ugh." the blonde glared at him lightly. "I wish I could say yes…" she hissed, looking right to Selphie.

"Well if you weren't just so _careless_, maybe you wouldn't get hit." Vanitas smirked as he grabbed her hands to stand her up. "Come on, let's get some ice on that LARGE forehead of yours."

"My forehead is not big you asshat!

* * *

Selphie was noticing the signs.

And she was not liking it one bit.

So she stood at the back of the main building, back against the wall with a hand on her ear, holding her phone. Who was she calling? That's none of your business now~maybe you'll find out later.

"Hello?"

Selphie bit her lip and chewed on it.

"Auntie…I have a problem."

"Elie dear? What is it?" Aerith asked worriedly over her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

"It's about Vanitas…and his secretary."

She took a glance behind to see Sora pressing a cloth with some ice on Naminé's forehead while Vanitas bugged her. She was scowling; Selphie would kill for Vanitas to flirt with her like that. No way she'd be annoyed! The brunette quietly seethed and returned to her hiding place, fidgeting.

"Is he cheating on you?" Aerith Gainsborough-Fair asked, her voice quiet and terse.

"No! I mean…I don't know auntie…"

"How can you not know that he's not cheating on you?" Aerith asked incredulously.

"Well he looks like it but I think he's only flirting and all…what should I do auntie?"

Selphie heard her take in a deep breath.

"Alright. I'll take care of everything sweetie. Don't worry."

"Promise?" Selphie grinned.

"I promise. I'll talk to your uncle Zack about it okay?"

"Okay." Selphie giggled. "Thank you auntie!"

"Don't mention it. I'd have to go now okay? Farewell."

"Bye-bye!"

Selphie pressed the END button and smiled to herself.

It didn't matter that Vanitas didn't like her much. _'At least auntie does.'_ What about Zack, hmm? _'I'm not sure about uncle though…wait, why are you breaking the 4th wall again miss Neko?'_ None of your business, get back to work!

When Selphie was sure that the brothers were gone, she quickly trotted over to the blonde, hands on her hips and eyes on their usual glare.

"Don't think you've won by now." the brunette warned.

Naminé looked up at her, the ice pack pressed against her swelling forehead.

"K dot." Naminé retorted with a sigh.

"Just because my hubby was nice to you doesn't mean he likes you. He loves ME."

Naminé just didn't get the logic of this woman. Is she just dense, or purely stupid?

"You know, I really have no intention on "stealing" your precious as you have accused of me before. I don't give a fuck about you, or him. It just happened that he somehow liked to make fun of me and I find that irritating. Like you. So please shut your shit up and stop making claims that aren't even true." Okay maybe that was a little lie. But SOME are true! It doesn't count. Nope. Never. No way. But nobody cares anyway.

Selphie was just gaping.

"The birds are going to come inside your mouth."

"Shut up!"

"Oi! Nami! Selphie! Get in here and eat will you!?" Sora called from the gazebo with flying particles of pork that ricocheted from his mouth.

"Coming!" Selphie grinned and bent down, linking arms with her self-proclaimed rival and hauled her to where the two were.

Naminé sighed. This was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

While Vanitas and Selphie spent some "quality time" together at the tennis courts, Sora and Naminé were left alone, picking at their chocolate milkshakes and tuna sandwiches.

"Naminé?"

"Yes?"

The brunette took a bite of his sandwich greedily before turning back to her..

"Is my brother being an ass to you?"

Her eyebrows rose.

"If I say "He always does", are you going to believe me?"

He grinned—although she can see that it was forced—at her and shrugged.

"Don't get too ticked with him okay?"

"And why?"

Sora's smile dropped a little.

"He just doesn't know how to act."

Naminé blinked; confused with Sora's words. What in the world was he trying to get into her head anyway? That that eyesore was more than that meets to the eye?

This got the blonde thinking as she observed Vanitas prance away like a pansy from the advancing Selphie from the gazebo. The man was 27-years old yet he acted like a child starving for attention when unattended to. And he was a sly dick that she so badly wanted to kick him in the ass for the times he tried to take advantage of her (not THAT kind of taking advantage okay!?). Although, Naminé could see that sometimes, he would just be all quiet, staring off into space and ignoring her presence. And when called he merely stares or either glares. One minute he was all cunning and clever then the next thing you know he's quietly faded himself out. Naminé felt like she didn't know him. And she doesn't. She was just some blonde woman who crashed her car into his car and was forced to work for him to pay her debt and ended up being attracted to him and vice versa and his fiancée comes along and said fiancée hates her. Life used to be beautiful. **USED TO BE.**

Maybe Sora was right.

Maybe this man was hiding something from the face of the world.

Maybe he was just a undiscovered continent.

Then their eyes met.

"Too hot for you to handle?" he called out and suddenly smirked, and then bit his bottom lip seductively.

Naminé flinched with a raging blush and turned away.

Okay, nevermind what she said earlier!

Sexy motherfucker.

* * *

**WOMEN's LOCKER**

* * *

"Hey."

Naminé looked up from her seat in the bench.

"Yes?"

Instead of the usual Super Selphie Saiyan Glare she usually gives her, she was met with an apathetic gaze. They had just finished showering after the last set, and was now preparing to go home. Since Selphie was confronting her, both were only clad in flimsy pink towels.

"…" Selphie stuck her hand out.

Naminé stared.

"Well?" Selphie grumbled.

"Well what, exactly?"

"…"

"Hellooooooo?"

"Quit fooling around!"

"I'm not!"

"Just take my hand darn it!"

"Why!?"

"Nevermind why!"

"What for!?"

"For a temporary truce!"

…

"What?"

Selphie turned away and rolled her eyes.

* * *

_While Vanitas and Selphie spent some "quality time" together at the tennis courts, Sora and Naminé were left alone, picking at their chocolate milkshakes and tuna sandwiches._

_"Why are you running away from me Vanitas?" Selphie whined._

_"Because I'll get the C-Virus!"_

_"Meanie!"_

_Vanitas sidestepped, but Selphie was quicker; she finally caught him by the neck and quickly wrapped her arms around him. Vanitas scowled in annoyance. Damn, she caught him._

_"He he." she giggled._

_He could see Naminé looking at him. She looked (adorable) ridiculous with that red imprint on her forehead._

_"Selphie."_

_"Yes Vani?"_

_He cringed at the nickname and pushed her at arm's length._

_"…stop fighting for me, will you?"_

_Her eyes widened._

_"W-what are you talking about? Who's fighting who anyway?"_

_"Don't play stupid on me." he narrowed his eyes._

_Selphie's mouth drooped and she sighed._

_"How can I not Vanitas?" she asked softly. "I'm your fiancée, but I don't feel like it. You're always avoiding me like a plague."_

_"We're engaged by our parents' wishes. By paper." he looked away._

_"I know. But I loved you anyway."_

_"Are you sure you know what you're saying?"_

_"Since day one. I don't care if this is arranged, or any other shit I don't care about...all I know is that…" she caressed his cheek, which made him flinch—Selphie ignored the pang in her chest when he did. "I love you."_

_"…"_

_"And I'm not blind to not see that you like her." she added._

_Vanitas looked down at her._

_"I'm sorry…but you just don't understand." he whispered the last bit out._

_Selphie took in a deep breath from the sharp pain that entered her chest._

_"I love you. Why can't you learn to love me?"_

_Vanitas' hands dropped their hold on her shoulders._

_"The heart cannot be taught. It learns. And this," he pointed towards his chest, above where his heart lay. "Cannot learn to love you the way I want it to. So I'm sorry."_

* * *

That's what he last said to her before he walked away to the locker rooms to take a shower. Selphie just didn't understand. Why couldn't her Vani love her the way she loves him? She's his ideal woman! Rich, pretty, smart, the ability to run a company, and makes the wisest of decisions! What more could he possibly ask for?

"Are you going to take it or not?" she asked irritably.

"What. Is. This. For?"

"For Vanitas." she grumbled.

Naminé blinked, surprised. So this is what this is all about? For that cakebag she called her boss? Pfffft. _'She should know by now that she has the upper hand in everything. Me? I have nothing anyway.'_ she mused. _'All I have…is a family in hiding, my clothes and my cat. Nothing to be proud of.'_ she smiled bitterly.

"You know," Selphie looked at her with a nonchalant gaze as she leaned back against the bench, arms crossed. "You don't really have to make a truce with me."

"Hmph. Like I'll listen to you."

"Don't you realize it? You have the upperhand in this. I'm on the losing party here. Why—"

"That's not it." Selphie scowled. "While it IS true I have the advantage, the one thing I can't have," Selphie pointed to herself with her thumb, above her left pectoral. "And it's his heart."

The woman suddenly jabbed a finger in Naminé's direction, and the latter leaned back a little from surprise.

"YOU have his heart. That's why, I want to settle on a temporary truce. If you stay away from him, I'll stop being a bitch to you."

"Stay away…?" confusion was plain sunshine on her face.

"Yes, stay away. As in, like, not being around him like a wasp? Yeah. Or would you like me to define it for you?" Selphie rolled her eyes.

"Um, no thanks. I kinda got that context but…you do know I'm his secretary right?"

"So?"

"I'd have to be with him at all times."

Selphie bit her lip in agitation and crossed her arms, irritated. Oh holy mother of—!

"Okay fine! If it's for work I can allow it!" she hissed. "But if it involves personal, you. Back. Off. Get it?"

"As clear as crystal." it was Naminé who stuck her hand out. "Deal?"

Selphie slowly took her hand.

"You cleaned your hands...right?" the brunette asked warily.

"Well duh, that's what showers are for."

Selphie and Naminé shook hands. And this time, Selphie was able look at her "rival" with normalcy. She was just so blinded with jealousy and insecurity, that she started thinking Naminé was taking Vanitas away from her. Selphie knew she was overreacting, but that was just her defense mechanisms when she felt something dear was being taken from her, but she couldn't help it! It took toll on her because she grew up in a large, empty house with no mother, a father that always prioritized his work than his own daughter, and a life of being spoiled but constantly left alone. Her father feared for her safety so she had to be homeschooled, estranging her more towards the other children. Then her 8th birthday came and she saw them; the Fair Brothers, Vanitas and Skylar Fair. That's why she wanted to change; not only for Vanitas but for herself as well.

It gets tiring being a bitch too.

"Deal."

* * *

**AYO! LISTEN UP!**

**Review replies will be moved down here so you may skip a rather long 1st A/N, so it's important you read this shitty note too xD**

**Leila** - Heeeeey You made me smile! I kind of wonder why you love CYN—since it's full of random, half-assed shit from my boredom anyway xD Thank you though c: My hubby is going to love you too XD

**Guest 3** - Aaaaand again xD Hi there xD My logic, you cannot understand xD Sugar We're Going Down was playing yet they're talking about Good Charlotte sorry if it confused you ^^

**xionhikari** - Wow, so many cmments xD You surprised me, girl! XD They made me laugh trolol xP

**Guest 13** - Really? Haha xD

**Guest 2** - Well, I dunno xDD I can't really spoil you, as it would get rid of the hype Yes, for the rest of Check Yes Naminé, they stay friends.

**OmegaStarShooter14** - That's fine ^^ Thank you.

**Guest 1** - Aww, thank you :3 It makes me grin whenever I find that there's another person who supports this pair XD I'm glad you are :3 Oh, the pairing name can be VanNami or NamiTas—but VaniNami's cool too! Yes it's Marshall Lee and Fionna X333 They remind me of Vanitas and Naminé XD

**Tsubaki Ikiteirushi** - Plot reasons ._.

**smallwritergirl** - :') You're making me blush. Thank you! I'm really happy you liked the one-shot I did for you :3

**jkls39** - Yes you were right ._. It was quite late when I finished that chapter and my big brother was rushing me so…Do not fear; this has Vanitas in it XD The sole purpose of the previous chapter was to mend Roxas and Naminé's friendship, so now that's out of the way, Naminé will now face the next hurdle; the hellcat from hell AKA Selphie xD

**Miwasaki Yuki rin** - :3 Yes it is. I guess you're eager for the wedding eh? XD I have bad news for you mate; if there was no Selphie from chapter 20, then there are LOTS of her here. The upside is that Vanitas is here now xD Thank you! :3

**Rej** - *PATS BACK* Don't worry my friend…I have loads of RokuNami plot bunnies waiting to be released. And they will be. In due time XD

**EnterAbyss29.91** - Well, your Christmas/Valentines' gift is here! :3

**Sly Deviant** - Ermahgerd. That's…that's brilliant! My brain started acting up because of that -w- Now I know how I end…XD Not going to spoil sorry XD

**California Sandwich** - FioLee FTW :3 They're mathematically awesome XDD I'm glad you liked them as friends; I wrote that because of personal experience

**Once again, I'm sorry for not updating for almost like, 2 or 3 months or something. I've been really stressed and all. Keep in mind that my world doesn't revolve in fanfics forever -w- Ciaossu~**

_betaNOTE: That goes the same for me too ._. Sorry for the delay ^^_


	22. Uh-Oh, Definitely

**Le moi:** Bacon pancakes~makin' bacon pancakes, gonna make some bacon and I'll put in a pancake!...yeah I forgot the lyrics sorry.

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix - Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Chapter XXII: Uh-oh…Definitely**

"Good morning Sir Vanitas and Miss Selphie."

"Good morning."

That was strange occurrence number 1.

Selphie never, **EVER **greets back to an employee. Much less to Naminé. And if she ever did, she must be high. Which is never. Vanitas stared blankly—questioningly—at Selphie but she merely grinned back and tugged on the arm she was holding, dismissing his questioning gaze as they passed by Naminé's desk. He stared at the blonde, but she just focused on her work, ignoring him.

His forehead summoned the infamous frown as they went inside his office. Vanitas leaned on the door and narrowed his eyes at the innocent-looking brunette.

"Well?" he asked.

"Wishing well?" she shrugged.

"What was _that _about Elie?" he deadpanned, clearly wanting an answer.

Selphie grinned back at him and shrugged.

"That's for me to keep and for you to not know. Sorry Vani~"

"I don't really mind." Vanitas replied albeit somewhat unsure. "I'm just not used to it. It's "Vanitas", Selphie."

"Why?"

"Because you're usually such a bitch?" Vanitas said out so straightforwardly that Selphie twitched.

"Huh. Better get used to it darling~" she cooed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek—making Vanitas grumble in annoyance.

"After all that I said to you? You're still not giving up?" he groaned.

"Nope. I'm tough, Vani~I'm not going down with a fight." she smirked. "And I'll make sure I win."

"Overconfidence will be your own downfall." he reminded her as he passed by, knocking her forehead lightly as she winced.

"Whatever. I'm going to win. I know I will." she declared, before she ran. In heels.

"Wait!" he called, frowning. "And where are you going now?"

"Somewhere. Toodles!" she once again ran out. What could be the reason she's hurrying? He shrugged.

Vanitas looked around for quite a while, waiting for a couple of minutes. On cue, Naminé came in, holding his cup of espresso. His beloved, delish, black espresso~nahh.

Naminé squeaked in protest, surprised when he suddenly swiped the coffee away from her hold. Gravity begs for one final kiss, the cup fell down unto the carpeted dark blue floor, the contents spilling. Yes it spilled, duh. What kind of liquid would not spill after falling?

She stood there; gaping at the smug-looking bastard she called Vanitas Cakebag.

"W-what did you do that for!?" she hissed, fists shaking.

"Just kidding." he grinned.

"Kidding? KIDDING?" he winced from the banshee-level tone of her voice. "You think that would clean that up!?"

"Sorry." he was still grinning! The nerve!

"You think that's going to solve anything? Well, too late! It already happened! Now you're going to say "Just kidding."? You're…you're unbelievable!" she ranted.

Vanitas raised a brow at her.

"What's with you? It's just spilled coffee."

"I know that! I'm not an idiot, _idiot_!"

"What are you so getting so riled up for? It's only coffee. That's spilled." Vanitas strolled around her in a circle, slinging an arm around her shoulders which she irritably removed after. He placed it back. Lather, rinse, repeat. Naminé glared angrily at him when he smirked.

"That's for me to keep and for you to not know." she quietly hissed when he started to walk towards the couch. Since he was clinging to her like a leech, she had no choice but follow.

"Wow Nami, that's what Selphie told me earlier."

"K."

"Saying that would not kill this conversation, woman."

"K."

"Being hard-headed are we?"

"K."

"Fine then."

Naminé yelped when Vanitas poked her side.

"H-hey stop that!"

"Tell me why you're mad."

"N-no!" he poked her deeper and she squealed like a pig getting butchered. "Nooooooooo! Stop!"

"Why were you so mad first?"

She only kept on laughing because of his tickle torture. Her lungs were burning from lack of oxygen as his fingers poked her sides simultaneously, no mercy at all and leaving her gasping and heaving heavily for oxygen. Her throat felt dry from laughing too much and she felt her knees were going to buckle as she leaned against his chest, slightly bent over.

"Y-you ass—"

"Continue that insult, I am going to _kiss_ you, and _never_ let you go."

She immediately shut up. Vanitas grinned cockily.

"Our position looks so wrong." he commented as he sniffed her hair. Hmmm, mangoes.

"…I realize that. Get off."

"Don't you mean let go?"

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not."

"Bitch please."

"I'm not a female dog."

"Then dog please."

"Why were you mad?"

"Nothing."

"Are you on your period?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"Let me go first."

Vanitas wasn't stupid though. He tightened his hold on her waist and carried the growling blonde to the couch and sat her down there. He was met with a deep scowl.

"Stop scowling." He reprimanded lightly.

"It's my face and I can do anything and everything." She glared back.

"You'll get wrinkles faster."

"Then let them come."

"Not on my watch."

"Psh."

"I want my future wife to carry my children's gorgeous faces."

Vanitas laughed when color burst forth from her cheeks and she started to fidget in her seat.

"Now, tell me."

"…" Naminé avoided his eyes and harrumphed.

"Woman." he isn't very patient.

"I told you already…" she grumbled. "Nothing!"

"Then why can't you look at me in the eyes?" he smirked.

_'Then she's going to bite her lips.'_ he thought, having already memorized her mannerisms when lying. Voila! She did bite her lip. And daaaaamn was it hot. Vanitas sighed long and knocked her forehead, making her hiss and glare into space, ignoring his eyes. His gorgeous, precious golden amber eyes. Although if I were her I would've drowned myself in them. Just sayin' haha.

"Fine." he narrowed his eyes at her as he stood up, making her look at him in confusion.

"Where are you going?" she questioned offhandedly.

"I'm going to go to somewhere that doesn't clearly concern you." he coldly murmured. "You," he glared at her. "…will clean this shit up before I get back."

"What!?" she shrieked. "You're the one who did that! YOU clean it up."

"Bitch please, I'm the boss here. You have no power here." he commented with a snarl.

"That isn't going to work with me!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Then tell me what will work with you."

Naminé crossed her arms.

"That's for me to know." she snipped. Vanitas sighed aggressively and walked out, thoroughly irritated.

Naminé clenched her jaw and pounded her thigh lightly. Okay NOW she felt guilty. But hey, she was only keeping her promise to Selphie! It wouldn't be fair on her side. The woman was trying to be nice but her? Being all moochy-coochy with said fiancée. And it was no doubt very unprofessional on the both of them; doing things that aren't even meant for work? Tsk, tsk. She had no choice but be mean, mean, mean and mean until he gets ticked and leave her alone. She sincerely prayed he would. Naminé didn't want to have too many enemies.

For now, she'd have to bear with this.

And clean that big, ugly, brown coffee spill on the carpeted dark blue floor.

* * *

Okay never mind.

The janitor helped her, and help he did. He left her the materials she needed and left to mooch off. Kind huh? *SARCASM* Naminé rolled her eyes as she squeezed the dirty water out of the rag and into the bucket. Although she was very used to doing things like these, she wasn't used to doing it on a billionaire's company. Hello, it means humiliation! Naminé wanted to have a bit of respect for herself too, excuse you.

She patted her hands dry and retrieved a hand sanitizer out of nowhere, showering her hands with the cleaning product until it was half-empty. She rolled the sleeves of her dress shirt down and sighed. She pushed the cleaning equipment out of the office. That haughty janitor can retrieve it later. Psh.

Naminé slumped on the couch where Vanitas left her on and tiredly ran a hand on her bangs. Damn jerk. Was she even a secretary at this rate? Fucking douche bag bosses and their spoiled issues. She kicked off her heels and laid on the couch, not caring if someone came in. They could go fuck themselves with a chainsaw and she won't give a single care.

She was tired and sleepy. Deny her of sleep, you die.

She closed her eyes and drifted off, relaxing and sinking into the suddenly comfy black and leather couch. Sleeeeeeeeep.

Just 10 minutes later though, in came the master of the universe. Err I meant Vanitas. He was carrying a bag of Vanilla-coated doughnuts from Prize Pod Sweets. Not for him though. For NAMINÉ. A peace offering of some sort.

"Naminé, hey—" he began, but when he took a look at the couch, he sighed. She was busy being Sleeping Beauty.

He placed the bag doughnuts down and came near, crouching just to level her face. Vanitas scoffed at her, pouting.

"You're such a bitch." he grumbled. "You're so stubborn, and you get mad at me for no reason at all. You're so picky and hard-headed. You take no shit from others and you're not even afraid of getting in trouble." he stated, caressing an exposed part of her left cheek, seeing her face was half-buried on a pillow. "Your name should be Nathalia "Takes No Shit" Ridley instead." he grinned, coming and leaning in closer. "Still, you interest me. Like a moth to a flame. I want to know you better, if you allow me to." he pushed away her bangs. "You hide many things. I know you do. And…I'll make sure I have your heart." he stooped in and kissed the slumbering blonde on the forehead. "So you better be ready when that time comes." He arrogantly declared, grinning to himself.

Moments later, he was sitting on where her head was laying at, his blazer draped on her frame while they slept with no worries and current troubles.

* * *

_"…flight number 162 from Canada, Toronto, landing. I repeat, flight number 162 from Canada, Toronto, landing."_

Selphie perked up, fixing her scarf and coat as fast as she could from her seat in the waiting area. They were finally coming! She couldn't wait! She waited for another 30 minutes, and the sliding doors revealed just the 2 people she wanted to see. That flight was reserved for them of course.

Selphie stood up and brisk-walked towards the smiling duo, kissing their cheeks as a greeting before the woman pushed her at arm's length, smiling wide.

"It's nice to be back." the man commented as he took off his shades.

"You look a little stressed, darling. Something bothering you?"

"Oh, auntie. I'm fine. Very, very fine." Selphie giggled.

Aerith and Zack Fair smiled at her.

"Now, Selphie. Would you please escort us to the company? I'm rather excited to see how it's been." Zack grinned.

"I'd love to, uncle."

* * *

Everything was surreal.

Selphie was so glad that the Fairs were back. As long as Naminé were to abide by the rules, there'd be no chaos. Aerith, even if she appeared gentle and soft-spoken, was hiding a stern and cold-hearted persona. When her decision was final, it was final. Period. All that's left was Vanitas.

Many employees bowed as they came, leaving the elevators as soon as they faced the Fairs and the Milevski. You should have seen how shocked they were when they saw THE Aerith and Zack Fair. Cool right? Zack pushed the double glass doors that led to the President's office's hallway, and Selphie saw that the Secretary's desk was empty. No Naminé.

"Hmm? Where's the secretary?" Zack inquired.

"I don't know either uncle." Selphie nonchalantly said while pushing the doors open. "Maybe she went out for lunch—WHAT THE HELL?"

That was what it took for the two to jolt up in surprise and shock when they saw who their visitors were.

"Mom…dad." Vanitas murmured, definitely surprised.

Naminé wasn't paying attention to the family reunion. What she could only pay attention to, was the burning anger and betrayal she saw in Selphie's silent stare.

Oh, SHIT.

* * *

**Well, that escalated quickly. Rushed chapter. Hopefully I made another revelation here. Review replies are on the next chapter :3**

**Now go and click the next chapter button. It's _way _longer than this crap over here. Go go! X3**

**Ciaossu~**


	23. Sorting It Out

**Le moi:** Grape allergies are the worst. Ridiculous right? T_T

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix - Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode XXIII: Sorting It Out**

Let's invade twitter. From here on, you shall read this rather…unique update twitter slash dialogue style. Its like, twitter-real situation. Don't worry, it still has some sense into it. Just don't report okay? ._. Okay, I'll shut up now. You ready? GO!

**—x—x—x—**

**Elie Esmereee** _(SelMilevski)_

Backstabbers everywhere. Ugh.

* * *

**Sora Aora Sora** favorited:  
2 minutes ago: **Elie Esmereee**: Backstabbers everywhere. Ugh.

* * *

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
_**(SelMilevski)**_ ants in your pants? :3

**Elie Esmereee** _(SelMilevski)_  
_**(itsskylaraeron)**_ Skylar, just shut up. The world is full of liars!

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
_**(SelMilevski)**_ the world is unfair, ugly.

**Elie Esmeree** _(SelMilevski)_  
_**(itsskylaraeron)**_ WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I'M UGLY!?

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
_**(SelMilevski)**_ no! O.o I meant that the world is unfair AND ugly!

**Elie Esmeree** _(SelMilevski)_  
_**(itsskylaraeron)**_ I don't want to hear your excuses! You're dead!

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
_**(SelMilevski)**_ sorry to burst your bubble but I'm perfectly alive and breathing ;)

* * *

**Vanitas Regis **favorited:  
1 minute ago: **_(SelMilevski)_** sorry to burst your bubble but I'm perfectly alive and breathing ;)

* * *

**Elie Esmereee** _(SelMilevski)_  
**_(itsskylaraeron)_** whatever Skylar! I hate you I hate everyone! LIARS!

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(SelMilevski)_** what'd I do? O.o XDD

* * *

**"I'm a tro-u-u-uble, trouble, trou, trouble maker~**

**Trouble maker~trouble maker~**  
**Trouble maker~trouble maker~"**

_(Vanitas Cakebag calling…)_

"Yes sir?" Naminé sighed through clenched teeth.

"Quit the formality, darling." He drawled over the line, and her ears turned red. He clearly knew what he does to her; and he was using it oh-so-effortlessly. The bastard! "Anyway, come to Mako Real today at 2PM. Mother would like to discuss things with the two of us about the sales."

"Alright, sir." She answered curtly, making a move to end the call when he said:

"Wait."

Naminé twitched. "Yes?"

Vanitas chuckled. "Try not to bite your lip too much. You already have too much sex appeal. Bye." He hanged up.

Naminé blushed a deep red and let her bottom lip go, wondering how the hell the bastard knew. Shaking the horrid thought off, she kept her phone and busied herself with the ridiculous amount of paperwork her so-called boss dumped on her.

Once a bastard, always a bastard.

* * *

**Alexandriaaa Xion Oliviaaa** _(blackrockrookie)_

Excited much :3

**Nathalia Ü Nami** _(namiriddles)_  
_**(blackrockrookie)**_ like, ehmegeeehd :3 I'm the maid of honor :3

**Alexandriaaa Xion Oliviaaa** _(blackrockrookie)_  
_**(namiriddles)**_ I can't wait! :DD

* * *

**Roxas Hyde** favorited:

3 minutes ago: **Alexandriaaa Xion Oliviaaa:** **_(namiriddles)_** I can't wait! :DD

* * *

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(blackrockrookie) (namiriddles)_** know wat I can NOT wait for? :333

**Nathalia Ü Nami** _(namiriddles)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose) (blackrockrookie)_** wut? O.o

**Alexandriaaa Xion Oliviaaa** _(blackrockrookie)_  
**_(namiriddles) (laprincesseenrose)_** I'm almost too scared to know what, sis~

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(blackrockrookie) (namiriddles)_** Shoooooping~! :D

**Alexandriaaa Xion Oliviaaa** _(blackrockrookie)_  
**_(namiriddles) (laprincesseenrose)_** knewit. *facepalm*

**Nathalia Ü Nami** _(namiriddles)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose) (blackrockrookie)_** what happened to promise number 2763? ._. You vowed Kai! You VOWEEEEED! D:

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(blackrockrookie) (namiriddles)_** birch please xD yes, its supposed to be birch.

**Nathalia Ü Nami** _(namiriddles)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose) (blackrockrookie)_** …

**Alexandriaaa Xion Oliviaaa** _(blackrockrookie)_  
**_(namiriddles) (laprincesseenrose)_** CON LOS TERRORITAS! -.-"

* * *

Naminé signed in at the reception of Mako Real—a jewelry department store full of precious Mako, Mana and Materia stones—the worlds' finest stones that came from several casualties (e.g the Hallow Bastion era) that happened in Radiant Garden. She took in the pure mako chandeliers hanging from the high-rise ceilings, before walking on the red carpet while a staff guided her to Mrs. Aerith and Mr. Vanitas Fair's destination.

"Excuse me, can you first lead me to the comfort room?" The blonde asked politely, and the manager nodded kindly.

Once inside, Naminé made a small retouch on her face, patting powder on her cheeks and neck and a dash of lip gloss. She wouldn't really bother doing this if it was only the cakebag she was dealing with. The problem is, it was his mother. Naminé shivered when she remembered the scene that happened exactly 2 days ago.

* * *

_No one moved._

_You can't even hear anything except the deafening and heavy silence in the room._

_It was like an eternity before Vanitas stood up and everything went off._

_"Mom, dad—"_

_"Who is she Van?" His father's eyes were amused._

_"Yes, dear who is she?" Aerith asked quietly, jade orbs narrowing into slits._

_"She's my secre—"_

_"N-Naminé Ridley, Mr. and Mrs. Fair. Secretary of Sir Vanitas." She stammered lightly, because she and Vanitas had been caught sleeping together. Not "sleeping together" okay!? Only sleep! On the other hand, how the hell did they end up with her using his lap as a pillow!? She couldn't even meet Selphie's quiet glare, and if looks could kill, she'd be dead on the spot earlier._

_"And why are you asleep on a working hour? On the office nonetheless?" Aerith asked sternly._

_Oh, shit._

_Naminé didn't have an excuse. She silently cussed under her breath._

_"Um—"_

_"She was running with a slight fever." Vanitas spoke suddenly, sparing her a glance and placed his hand on her forehead. "I think its gone now."_

_"Is that true?" Zack Fair placed his hands on his pockets. "Cause you know, I understand that you're not feeling well, but you could've just gone to the infirmary section of the building."_

_**'I didn't even know there was such in this building!'** Naminé thought, just nodding now because, well, she couldn't talk from embarrassment._

_"I'm sorry." She apologized._

_"It was my decision to let her sleep here. She already fainted by the time I got here." Vanitas spoke again and helped her stand. Naminé quickly wore her discarded heels and stood up straight._

_"That true?" Zack raised a concerned eyebrow at her._

_"Y-yes sir." She shamefully admitted._

_Zack smiled and crossed the distance between them, extending a hand out for her to take._

_"Well then! Enough of that. Let me introduce myself. My name is Zachery Johnson Fair. Just call me Zack, alright?"_

_Naminé shook hands with the Fair patriarch. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Zack."_

_Zack turned his attention towards his quiet wife at the door._

_"And that lady over there is my beautiful wife, Aerith. Eri, come."_

_There was something about the older woman's gaze and smile as Naminé observed her come close, and Naminé almost winced when her hand held unto hers so tight, her nails were starting to dig unto her skin._

_"Pleased to meet you." Mrs. Fair said simply, and Naminé nodded. She mentally made a sigh of relief when Aerith let go._

_"Well then," Zack patted his son's back cheerfully. "We better retire now. We've been really tired from the flight! By the way, where is Skylar?"_

_"…off on a date, maybe." Vanitas shrugged, looking at Naminé's rigid stature._

_"Oh well then. Selphie dear, please come with us." Aerith said sweetly, and the brunette silently turned her back on them._

_Once they were gone, Naminé punched Vanitas' bicep hard._

_"The hell?" He frowned at her._

_Naminé just ignored him and went out, trying to avoid the pair of golden eyes that were digging holes into her back._

* * *

Naminé went back to reality when the same woman that lead her there poked her head in.

"Miss Ridley? Are you alright?"

"A-ah yes! I'm coming over right now."

Naminé slapped her cheeks hard. There's no time to lose thinking about that! _'Focus Nathalia!'_

* * *

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(blackrockrookie) (itsveneivan)_** WHERE THE HELL IS ROXY!?

**Ventus Hyde** _(itsveneivan)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose) (blackrockrookie)_** I dunno o.o Why not try to find him in the real life, future sis'-in-law's sis?

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(blackrockrookie) (itsveneivan)_** too lazy.

**Alexandriaaa Xion Oliviaaa** _(blackrockrookie)_  
**_(itsveneivan) (laprincesseenrose)_** sis, give my fiancée a break. We've been like, making him carry lots of bags for the past hour!

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(blackrockrookie) (itsveneivan)_** it's practice!

**Ventus Hyde**_ (itsveneivan)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose) (blackrockrookie)_** what practice? Practice on what?

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(blackrockrookie) (itsveneivan)_** for when Roxy carries Xinny! He doesn't really have a lot of muscles yanno. Just saying.

**Alexandriaaa Xion Oliviaaa** _(blackrockrookie)_  
**_(itsveneivan) (laprincesseenrose)_** are you saying I'm fat, sis? -_-

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(blackrockrookie) (itsveneivan)_** you have a cute little muffin top :3

**Alexandriaaa Xion Oliviaaa** _(blackrockrookie)_  
**_(itsveneivan) (laprincesseenrose)_** …oh.

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(blackrockrookie) (itsveneivan)_** wut? O.o

**Ventus Hyde** _(itsveneivan)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose) (blackrockrookie)_** this is awkward.

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(blackrockrookie) (itsveneivan)_** whaaaat? -.-"

**Ventus Hyde** _(itsveneivan)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose) (blackrockrookie)_** you called your sis fat.

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(blackrockrookie) (itsveneivan)_** huh!? I SO did not!

**Ventus Hyde** _(itsveneivan)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose) (blackrockrookie)_** you said she has a "cute little muffin top :3".

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(blackrockrookie) (itsveneivan)_** but its true! D: siiiiiis I'm so sorryyyyy!

**Ventus Hyde** _(itsveneivan)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose) (blackrockrookie)_** hahahaha XD

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(blackrockrookie) (itsveneivan)_** Siiiiiiiiiiis TT_TT

* * *

The double doors were pushed open to show a very spacious meeting room that only 2 people occupied. At the end of the table sat Aerith Gainsborough-Fair tinkering with Materia stones while her son sat at her right, reading a magazine.

"Mrs. Aerith, Miss Ridley has arrived." The manager announced, and the brunette woman looked up from her place.

"There you are." Naminé nodded. "Come, have a seat."

The blonde approached the chair to Aerith's left, her steps calculated and steady as she reached it and laid her hands against her thighs. Mantra repitition time: do not screw up do not screw up do not screw up do not screw up do not screw up do not screw up do not screw up do not screw up—

"Well then, why don't we get started?" Aerith pushed the Materias forward cautiously, lacing her fingers together after.

This was going to be a looong afternoon.

Naminé gulped.

* * *

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_

A day with _**(laprincesseenrose)**_ is algebraically mathematical! ;D

* * *

**Kaiririii** retweeted:

1 minute ago: A day with _**(laprincesseenrose)**_ is mathematical! ;D

* * *

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(itsskylaraeron)_** awwww :3 that's so sweet~

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose)_** hehe :) today was fun though. Glad my schedule isn't as hectic so I wouldn't have to postpone our day anymore :)

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(itsskylaraeron)_** I'm just glad we had our 4th date again :))

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose)_** so does this mean we could go on another? :D

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(itsskylaraeron)_** :3

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose) (itsskylaraeron)_** you two are so sweet, the sweetness is stronger than my vanilla Nutella cake.

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(itsvanitasregis) (laprincesseenrose)_** bro, wtf? -_-

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose) (itsskylaraeron)_** oh come on~so how's it going with my future wifey's best friend? Huh? Huh? -IFYOUKNOWWHATIMEAN-

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(itsvanitasregis) (laprincesseenrose)_** hey what the hell no! We're still innocent!

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose) (itsskylaraeron)_** you? Virgin? Bitch please. Didn't you lose it in high school to Yuffie?

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(itsvanitasregis)_ **_**(laprincesseenrose)** _BRO! THAT WAS YEARS AGO! We were drunk! D:

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose) (itsskylaraeron)_** really? I clearly remember her saying, "Think of it as an adventure!" PFFFFFT.

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(itsvanitasregis) (laprincesseenrose)_** at least I lost it someone I even know! What about you? Noooooo!

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose) (itsskylaraeron)_** hey they were attractive ;) Plus they just can't resist me. Hah.

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(itsvanitasregis) (laprincesseenrose)_** MANWHORE -_-

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(itsskylaraeron) (itsvanitasregis)_** I'm still here BTW :3

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(itsvanitasregis) (laprincesseenrose)_** KAIRI! O_O

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)_  
**_(laprincesseenrose) (itsskylaraeron)_** You handle this shit bro. Ciao.

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(itsvanitasregis) (laprincesseenrose)_** bro! Kairi! ._.

**Kaiririii** _(laprincesseenrose)_  
**_(itsskylaraeron) (itsvanitasregis)_** so. Adventure huh? ^_-

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(itsvanitasregis) (laprincesseenrose)_** …sorry.

* * *

"…and that would be all of it for the totality of last July's sales."

"Good." Aerith nodded. "How about this December? I heard Firaga Inc., has increased more power due to a unique strategy."

Vanitas raised a brow.

"I clearly don't know."

"Um, it was me, Mrs. Aerith."

Both Fair's eyes darted towards her to what she said. Naminé smiled back nervously. Aerith placed her hands beneath her chin and blinked, intrigued. Vanitas had sat up straight, hands on the armrest of the swivel chair while he too, looked at her questioningly.

"Pray tell, how? Miss Maleficent Shinra was planning to drop that company due to its low stocks and production over the past 2 years. Now they made a huge comeback with new products that is quite similar to what the Shinra's produce." Naminé grimaced lightly at the mention of "Shinra". This didn't go unnoticed to Vanitas, since he was fixed on her face.

While Naminé told the intrigued Aerith about what she did, Vanitas just sat, thinking about Naminé's odd behavior and the Shinras as well.

Years and years ago, when he was still a pre-teen boy, the Shinra Inc., was running under a great president. His name was Rufus Wilson Shinra, the only son of Anthony Morthe and Maleficent Mildred Shinra. He was everything a leader of a powerful company should be—powerful, influential, a wise thinker, and has millions of plans for when one fails. He was raised and trained by Anthony—Ansem for short—himself, intending to showcase his unique talent and intelligence in the world of business. Rufus got the company handed down to him at only 18, since he was fully capable and his parents were retiring. Vanitas met the man when he was 5 years old and Rufus was 27. It was so many years ago but he could clearly remember the face of one of the most (ex) powerful leaders in the world. It was one of the days where his dad would bring him to the company, babbling about how one day it'll be his to own. Fate has it, so that day was also where Zack Fair brought him to a meeting. A meeting with Rufus Shinra along with the others. Although, that was the forst and last time he ever saw the man. Weeks later, news broke out that Rufus ran away with a woman and a young boy, presumably his son, and they were never seen again. Up until now the hunt was still on. Rumor has it that he was on Nibelheim City, but it turned up to be hoax. Although, a bit of leaked info says that he had 2 other children, a girl and a boy. Now his location was nowhere to be found and the Shinras were getting impatient.

Vanitas could only wonder; who was the woman he ran away with? His lover, maybe.

His eyes caught a glimpse of the woman across of him that was talking to his mother about what she suggested at the meeting he failed to be in. It was a shame though; he really wanted to see and hear for himself on how she handled the situation well. His mother looked fairly impressed, so he could breathe normally. For now. He still isn't free from the incident 3 days ago. Selphie was ignoring him too. Vanitas irritably bit his bottom lip, annoyed with how complicated his life was.

As he stole another glance though, he also caught said glancee (is that word? let's pretend it is) stealing a glance at him. She flushed and stammered for a second before continuing on, with a silent blink of relief when Aerith didn't notice. Vanitas nearly snorted in amusement; before he lazily lolled his chin against a fist, observing how Naminé acted in front of his mother.

Blonde hair.

Blue eyes.

And a _short _height.

_'Wait.' _his eyes narrowed on her, particularly her face. Her eyes, specifically. They weren't sapphire blues when he first thought. They were a nice mix of indigo and steely cornflower, and he would've _sworn _he saw Rufus through Naminé. Now Vanitas isn't stupid; he slowly put two and two together, although the idea seemed _very _far-fetched. He flinched; could it be?

The sudden action made his glass rattle slightly on the table, and the two faced him with twin looks of confusion.

"Something wrong, dear?" Aerith asked, one eyebrow raised.

Vanitas nodded, distracted. He seemed to have convinced the both of them so they went back to their discussion, unaware of Vanitas' growing suspicion and confusion.

Just _where _did he get that?

* * *

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)_

How do you get out of trouble?

* * *

Sora Aora Sora _(itsskylaraeron)_

_**(itsvanitasregis) **_you don't.

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)_

_**(itsskylaraeron) **_Sor, you don't even know what the hell I'm talking about.

**Sora Aora Sora **_(itsskylaraeron)_

_**(itsvanitasregis) **_tell me? c:

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)_

_**(itsskylaraeron) **_I'll DM you 'bout it.

**Sora Aora Sora **_(itsskylaraeron)_

_**(itsvanitasregis) -_-**_

_******Vanitas Regis** __(itsvanitasregis)_

_**(itsskylaraeron) **_oh don't complain now you little sissy. You asked for it!

**Sora Aora Sora **_(itsskylaraeron)_

_**(itsvanitasregis)** _yeah yeah! Hurry it up! -_-

* * *

_"You better find somebody else to get a hold of yourself  
I'm not the one  
I'm not the one who wants to hurt you..."_

"Go answer the call Vanitas." Aerith kindly answered.

"No, it'll go away." he refused. Because Vanitas knew who exactly was calling. The ringtone should be obvious right? ...obviously not.

"Just go, darling. It's rude to ignore a call." she pressed on, and since the woman was one of the most important women in his life, Vanitas complied. He lazily excused himself from the two with a sigh to answer the call; Selphie.

Aerith and Naminé stared after his back, and once the door clicked shut, Aerith turned her gaze to the blonde she had just finished talking to.

"Well now, I fully appreciate that you took my son's place in that meeting." Naminé smiled. "It means a lot for me and Zack; it's nice to know Vanitas hired someone productive and smart."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Fair." she shyly smiled. "I'm just doing my job."

"But you seem familiar though." Aerith linked her hands at the bottom of her chin as Naminé tensed. "Not exactly YOU are anything...you remind me of someone from the past. I'm not sure of whom, though."

"Oh." _'Looks like dad's genes are stronger than I thought. Whew!' _"I'm sure it's only your imagination, Mrs. Fair. I'm not exactly familiar with the masters of the past." she lied about the last part. Rufus often told her and Cloud stories about the big bad world when they were little; she didn't want Aerith to get suspicious now, would she?

"It's alright. Although..." Aerith frowned. "I don't know you before 3 days ago. I was sure Vanitas' secretary was Chelsea."

'_...and Shera, Ester, Chole, Jessie, Alicia...and little old me.' _

"Yes...that's right."

"How did you come to the equation?"

"...I um...got into a car crash with sir Vanitas. Along with Ventus."

"Oh, you know my nephew?" she asked with an intrigued stare.

"You could say that." Naminé nervously fidgeted. 20 Questions? No thanks. Luckily, Aerith didn't seem too interested with the nephew thing, so she went back to dearest Vanitas.

Where the hell is he anyway? That call is _way _too—

"Can I ask you a question, Naminé?"

Whoops. Uh-oh.

"Go on ahead, Mrs. Fair."

Aerith leaned in. "What do you think of my son, Vanitas?"

Okay...question unexpected. Naminé blinked dumbly for a few seconds.

"Mrs. Fair, which shall I answer? The one which is right or the one that is the truth?"

"What?" Aerith frowned in confusion.

"Because if I answer the right answer, I would say, 'Sir Vanitas is a very kind person, and he takes a good job with doing his work. People look up at him as a role model and public figure, and he stands as a motivation for the employees to work harder for the sake of the Fair Enterprises.'" Naminé bluntly said, and it was a scripted one.

"...and the truth?"

"I would say, 'He's the biggest jerk I've ever known after I crashed his stupid Hummer, we got jailed temporarily because he brought a bottle of wine in the highway, he made me work for him for me to pay my debt even if I don't want to, and he's the laziest man ever. He dumps his work on me and does nothing but bother me when I _try _to finish _his _work. He's stupid and he's obsessed over sweets.'"

Naminé did not realize she just said that until she stopped ranting and met the wide green eyes of Aerith Fair.

The blonde stiffened in her seat.

Give her some applause, because Naminé just realized she just badmouthed Vanitas Fair _in front _of Mrs. Aerith Fair, his mother.

Oh, SHIT.

Aerith had narrowed her eyes at her, and Naminé bit her bottom lip for _being so goddamn stupid _and sighed.

"Oh, I see." Aerith smiled sweetly, a bit too sweet for Naminé's liking. "You are one straight-forward young woman, and I like you for that, Naminé. But I would appreciate it if you do _not _insult my son in front of me. Not to mention, Vanitas still hasn't explained to me on _what _exactly are you to him."

Naminé nodded solemnly, ashamed.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Fair."

"It's not only me you have to apologize to. Vanitas." Naminé bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance. "You talked behind his back _and _in front of my face."

"I understand."

**_'Way to go Namsy.' _**Inner Naminé chided sardonically. _**'You got on Mrs. Sweet-fake-smile's bad side. Clap, clap!'**_

_'Shut up.' _

* * *

**Nathalia Ü Nami** _(namiriddles)_

Horrible week to the max =.=

* * *

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)_  
_**(namiriddles)**_ want me to make it better? ;)

**Nathalia Ü Nami** _(namiriddles)_  
**_(itsvanitasregis)_** in your face, douchebag. It's all your fault.

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)_  
**_(namiriddles)_** how so?

**Nathalia Ü Nami** _(namiriddles)_  
**_(itsvanitasregis)_** nothing. Nevermind.

**Vanitas Regis**_ (itsvanitasregis)_  
**_(namiriddles)_** bitch please.

**Nathalia Ü Nami** _(namiriddles)_  
**_(itsvanitasregis)_** y do u care anyway!? -_-

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)_  
**_(namiriddles)_** because I love you? ;)

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(namiriddles) (itsvanitasregis)_** twitter confession!? You lame bro! XD

**Vanitas Regis** (itsvanitasregis)  
**(itsskylaraeron) (namiriddles)** dafuq Sor? We were confessing our love for each other!

**Nathalia Ü Nami** _(namiriddles)_  
**_(itsskylaraeron) (itsvanitasregis)_** shutup, bastard.

**Vanitas Regis**_ (itsvanitasregis)_  
**_(namiriddles) (skylaraeron)_** who's the bastard? Me, or Sor? I think it's you bro.

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(itsvanitasregis) (namiriddles)_** bitch please! Of course it's you Van. I'm an angeeeel 0;)

**Nathalia Ü Nami** _(namiriddles)_  
**_(itsskylaraeron) (itsvanitasregis)_** high-five bro! *SMACK*

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(namiriddles) (itsvanitasregis)_** *SMACK* In your face Van.

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)_  
**_(namiriddles) (itsskylaraeron)_** angel? Ewwww. More like GAYngel.

**Nathalia Ü Nami** _(namiriddles)_  
**_(itsskylaraeron) (itsvanitasregis)_** hey, at least he's an angel. What about YOU?

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(namiriddles) (itsvanitasregis)_** better have burn heal!

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)  
__**(namiriddles) (itsskylaraeron) **_why is there something to heal, dear bro?

**Nathalia Ü Nami** _(namiriddles)_  
**_(itsskylaraeron) (itsvanitasregis) _**yeah, your pride.

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)  
__**(namiriddles) (itsskylaraeron) **_pride? what pride? PRIDE chicken? :p

* * *

**Ventus Hyde** favorited:

4 minutes ago: _**(namiriddles) (itsskylaraeron) **_pride? what pride? PRIDE chicken? :p

* * *

**Ventus Hyde** _(itsveneivan)_  
_**(namiriddles) (itsskylaraeron) (itsvanitasregis) **_lol whuut.

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)  
_**_(namiriddles) (itsskylaraeron) (itsveneivan)_** sup?

**Ventus Hyde** _(itsveneivan)_  
_**(namiriddles) (itsskylaraeron) (itsvanitasregis) **_where'd you learn that? XD

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)  
__**(namiriddles) (itsskylaraeron) (itsveneivan)**_ the co-author ._.

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(namiriddles) (itsvanitasregis) (itsveneivan) _**nosense to me...

**Vanitas Regis** _(itsvanitasregis)  
_**_(namiriddles) (itsskylaraeron) (itsveneivan) _**you're stupid.

**Ventus Hyde** _(itsveneivan)_  
_**(namiriddles) (itsskylaraeron) (itsvanitasregis) **_...yeah, kinda.

**Sora Aora Sora** _(itsskylaraeron)_  
**_(namiriddles) (itsvanitasregis) _**_**(itsveneivan) **_bastards! =_=

* * *

**Yeah...the non-sense stops here xD**

**REVIEW CORNER**

* * *

**Miwasaki Yuki - **Yes, I'll be writing their GRAND wedding! XD And you're invited c: Haha. ...wish granted? XD Kairi and Ven appeared here! ...in their twitter forms! XD

**Leila - **Vanitas says hi too c: XD

**Sly Deviant - **Oh shoot. The party...worry not. Check Yes Naminé Chapter Cleanup will fix any loopholes. You can find the fixed chapters in my ao3 account in my profile~ :3 It's still only up to chapter 10 though, since I was busy writing chapters 22 and 23 XD

**OmegaStarShooter14 - **You don't like in-verse Selphie or CYN Selphie? Which one? XD

**Xantaxa539 - **What can I say? :3 VanNami is my top 1 OTP now X333 I'm working on getting their characters right though ._. I usually portray them the way I portray RokuNami (my top 2 OTP followed by RokuShi)...hehe XD

**smallwritergirl - **gracias mucho XD

**jkls39 - **Thank you, gracias, merci, salamat (learned from a certain someone), danke, grazie, 고마워, arigato, gratias tibi XD ありがと

**xionhikari - **Trolol~Hallelujah? XD

* * *

**I had placed "XD" in every reply.**

**Now you scrolled up to see and scrolled back down to this. c:**

**Before I forget, those twitter accounts are real c: some are still in construction though c:**

**FOLLOW:** Vanitas Regis **(itsvanitasregis)** x Nathalia Ü Nami **(namiriddles)** x Sora Aora Sora **(itsskylaraeron)**

**And the one who made it possible: **Neko Louissesuu **(lenekoneko)** XD

**Ciaossu~**


	24. Naminé's Dad is Who?

**Le moi:** Oh my god. The smoked duck and cherry pressed sandwich is DIVINE. This is my longest chapter yet. Or am I mistaken? :3 Please read the bottom note, after reading~

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

* * *

**Episode XXIV: Naminé's Dad Is Who?**

**WEDNESDAY MORNING**  
**NAMINÉ RIDLEY'S APARTMENT**

Naminé dialed Vanille's private number, fixing some strands that escaped the messy bun of her hair. It rang for a few moments before Vanille's usual cheery voice entered her ears.

**_"Hello? Vanille Bennett speaking!"_**

"Um yeah, Vanille?" The blonde sniffed.

_**"Oh hey, Naminé. What's up? You're a bit late than usual."**_

"That's the thing." Naminé rubbed her eyes. "I think I have to take some days off. Week actually."

_**"Why's that? You know the boss will be pissed."**_ Vanille said frankly, and Naminé sighed.

"That's the thing. I'm…sick."

Vanille hummed at the other line. _**"Well…you DO sound kind of nasally. Okay, fine. I'll just tell the boss about it. Go rest Nami."**_

"Yeah, thanks a bunch Vanille. Bye."

After the phone call, Naminé crashed face first on her couch—which was a totally stupid idea—and winced as she nursed her nose. Although, she soon forgot about that as she turned to look up at her ceiling, and then her eyes watered up again. She wasn't really sick; sick being fever-colds kind of sick. She was homesick. Again. She remembered what month it is; September 28th. She just missed Tidus' 13th birthday, which was on the 21st. Naminé sniffed and rolled to her side, just in time for Karu to jump in and curled in at her side. She patted the cat's head gently, wiping any tears that threatened to fall to her cheeks. If it weren't because of certain circumstances, she'd be in Midgar right now, with her family. Cloud, Tidus, their parents. She didn't care about their risky situation right now; she wanted her family above nothing else now.

On the moments she gets homesick, Naminé often wondered what would happen if they were found. Will her father be forbidden to see them, his family? Would Cloud be thrown to manage the business their father left to their grandparents? Will their mother suffer? What will happen to her? All those thoughts made her homesickness and loneliness worsen and be uneasy instead. Although she gets to call them, it wasn't often though. Usually only 2-3 times a month. And we all know that Naminé is a SLIGHTLY demanding person.

Too deep into her thoughts, the blonde failed to hear footsteps coming inside her living room until the condominium doors banged open.

"Holy sh—" she yelped as she sat up, heart racing at the thought of burglars—oh. She hurriedly wiped her tears and glared at the smug bastard as best she can. "D'you mind telling me why you decided to bother me again?"

"Darling, it's a work day. And we have matters to attend to today." He said as he closed the doors in a more calm manner, and sauntered off to where she sat calmly. "And you didn't exactly ask me directly if you can have a few days off."

"I just did. I told Vanille to tell you didn't I?" She rolled her eyes and sat up straight, hugging the cat against her chest.

Vanitas leaned against the back of the couch, and Naminé leaned away when he came a bit too close for comfort.

"Good morning to you too." He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Go away." She irritably glared at him. "Why are you here?"

"I want YOU to tell me yourself and…" he trailed off, seemingly transfixed on her face.

"Well, sir Vanitas…May I please have your permission for a few days off? I don't feel well, and I might not be able to do any work without my full-on performance." Naminé hissed, unaware of his stare since she was looking down on her cat.

She flinched when he turned her chin to face him and cupped her cheek, thumb running down smoothly on a faint trail of water.

"Have you been crying?" He asked her, seriously. She gulped, and didn't answer. She was too proud to admit so.

"N-no. Dust got into my eyes."

"I don't see any dust in here. Pretty sparkly clean if you tell me." He shrugged, and suddenly grabbed Karu by the collar, making him yelp and hiss in surprise when he gently threw him aside. Naminé gasped and glared at the man, but he held her to her place with a glare of his own while Karu haughtily trotted off, annoyed. Do cats get annoyed? Naminé sighed and shoved his glaring face by her hand, which made him groan.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked with a pout, grabbing the offending hand to lace his fingers with her own. Naminé coughed and blushed lightly, so she turned away. "You still haven't answered my question yet, woman."

"Because you were being annoying…"

"I meant the other one. Dummy."

"Other what?" She asked innocently, even though she knew it would be futile.

Vanitas pulled her face closer with his free hand. She squeaked.

"I'm going to kiss you if you don't answer me."

"I said I was going to answer right!? Sheesh…"

Vanitas grinned at her and ruffled her hair. "Good girl." She growled at him in response as he climbed over the back of the couch to where she sat, and draped an arm over its back. "Well? We got all day to dilly-dally. Talk."

"Ask." She bit her lip.

"Why were you crying?"

She tilted her head to meet his stare, and frowned the tiniest bit.

"…I'm sick." She murmured, lowering her eyes to their interlaced fingers. Naminé stared at the slightly calloused yet long and lean fingers—wrapped around hers which were small, dainty but with a slight hint of hard work on them. Her hand felt snug in his larger one, and she didn't know what the hell happened that this guy was all over her like he didn't have a fiancée already. He'd give up on a woman like her.

She'd like that to happen soon, even if her heart was against the idea.

Naminé isn't even sure of what she felt for Vanitas.

And that bothered her. Immensely.

"Sick? You look peachy to me."

"…homesick." She corrected with an embarrassed flush. Vanitas' eyebrows shot to his hairline. "I miss my family. And I just missed one of my younger brother's birthdays again when I promised I'll try to come this year." The blonde raised her legs up to lean her chest against them. "I…I want to see them badly but…I guess I just can't. It's too expensive."

"Hey—"

"But it's okay!" She chirped, sniffing before forcing a grin on. "There's always a next time right? I just have to save—"

She cut off whatever she was trying to say when his fingers reached out and placed themselves on her cheek. Thinking he was going to wipe her tears off, Naminé closed her eyes. Vanitas had other plans though.

"O-ouch! Hey! S-stop that!"

He pinched her. Hard.

Bastard.

Naminé let out a high-pitched whimper and held his wrist, trying to remove the offending hand from making a hole out of her cheek. Vanitas laughed at her; the nerve of him! He let go after a minute though, and she was glaring at him while nursing her swelling cheek.

"I hate you." She sniffed.

Vanitas pulled her in by her elbows and merely smirked, their foreheads touching. This course of action made her blush, and when he noticed, his smirk went wider.

"Go home, Naminé."

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"What?" He repeated with a grin.

"I-I can't go home. I have work and I don't have enough—"

"I can help you, idiot." He tugged her forward and she had no choice but to place her chin on his shoulder as he embraced her like a teddy bear. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Please." She hid her face on his shoulder, flustered. "What will people think of me? Oh yeah, cheap."

"They don't have to know. Besides, it's not any of their businesses is it?"

"There are invisible people here."

"Who, like Bloo? Coco? Wilt? Eduardo? Mr. Herriman?"

Naminé laughed at the mention of the familiar names. Vanitas let out a small chuckle and placed a small kiss under her ear, making her shiver in surprise and from the sensitivity.

"…I shouldn't be doing this with you." She whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! So about that trip…"

"Are you accepting my offer?"

"No."

He groaned and leaned back on the couch, taking her along with him despite her obvious protests. Scowling, he met her eyes, obviously annoyed.

"Accept it."

"I won't."

"I am offering to help you see your family but this is what you say?"

"Yes."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Naminé shook her head. "Nu-uh. I'm serious here."

"I'm serious here too."

"Like I care?"

He glared at her, she glared right back, equal intensities.

Vanitas just didn't get the logic of this woman. She was the one who wanted to see her family, and here he was being a kind, helpful boss but she turns him down because of her damn pride and stubbornness. It's not everyday you get to see Vanitas Fair being kind, and she turns it down? Well, just, what the hell? He scoffed at her and pulled her close, eyes still narrowed.

"You sure you don't want it?"

"Crystal."

"You know I won't stop until I make you agree, right?"

"Go on ahead." She raised her chin up, not knowing what he meant , but understood that it was a challenge. Challenge acce—

Vanitas smirked at her as he grabbed the back of her head by the hair, forcing her head down to crush his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and shock. She was NOT expecting that. His hands kept her firm, not making her able to escape as he STILL dominated her in the kiss despite being on the bottom. His kiss was still demanding; it didn't change from when he last mauled her lips the last time. Naminé willed herself to slam a hand in his chest and raised her head up abruptly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She questioned, eyes wide. Her cheeks blossomed when he sent her an alluring smirk.

"Making you agree to my offer." He leaned up to catch her mouth but she placed a hand on his mouth, preventing any advances.

"I said no, you douche." She glared. Vanitas rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrists.

"Woman, it would be easier if you just cooperate, m'kay?" He drawled, as he made her wrap her arms around his neck. "I know. Let's play game."

"I don't like this game."

"Oh? Is Naminé the great backing out from a simple task?" He grinned. "Looks like you're all talk, no bite after all."

"That's not true you asshole! Fine! You want to play?" She straddled him firmly, blazing blue eyes locked with mischievous goldens. "Let's play."

"That's more like it."

"Well?" She glared.

"Too Hot." He placed his hands down firmly on the couch's cushion and laid still. "Where two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, she loses. The winner can do anything he wants to the loser~"

Despite the blush on her cheeks and the compromising "game" she knew she wouldn't dare lose. Naminé noticed their position immediately and scowled.

"I'm already touching you." She growled. "And you made it sound like I'm going to lose."

"Back off then." He smirked, and she quickly sat on her heels, watching him sit up with a smug smirk. "You ready?"

"Wait, why are we playing "this" kind of game exactly?"

"I have my reasons."

"You just want to take advantage of me don'tcha?"

"Part of it." Vanitas shrugged at her and leaned forward. "We ain't got all day, Nami~"

"Ugh." She scowled before she met him halfway. She braced herself for the demanding and addictive kisses, taking in a deep breath in case he takes it away, but she was surprised when he met her softly.

She could feel his envious long lashes brush against her cheek, the midnight raven hair against her forehead—it was a bit ticklish in her part. Naminé tried to ignore the feeling and focused instead on the matter at hand.

Vanitas sucked on her lips—gently; so gently it made her heart pound—and he managed to fight back the urge to pull her closer against himself. Okay, Vanitas is a touchy person when it comes to women he particularly has an attraction with, particularly women with Caucasian features and a spitfire attitude and who had the name Naminé.

Naminé was a bit taken aback when his tongue danced along her bottom lip, and the sensation of kissing him turned softer and warmer. Wetter and much more easier because there was less friction. He pressed deeper, leaving a small smack as he did, and sucked on her bottom lip, earning him a quiet moan that reverberated against the back of her throat. The man nearly smirked, biting on it this time with the intention to make her gasp. His crafty attempts were futile though; Naminé didn't do what he expected; instead she pressed harder in refusal. Good enough. She leaned to the left this time, determined to NOT be dominated. He became a bit more aggressive himself too, devouring her lips while trying to not lose.

She swallowed her moan as he pressed down harder, feeling her resolve crumble bit by bit the more Vanitas repeatedly nipped at her bottom lip. Their lips moved in sync, perfect in a rhythm that was both hard and soft, fast and slow. She hadn't even noticed that her fingers were running through his midnight raven hair, nails scraping his scalp while he fought off a smug smirk. They snaked around his neck while he refused to touch her, but hell she didn't care at the moment. Kissing him felt damn good when he wasn't always trying to take her damn breath away.

He battled her aggressiveness with his own; when she bit his bottom lip, he rewarded her with a small groan, and switched to the side to smother her mouth with rough and demanding kisses. That finally got him a moan, and Vanitas felt rather accomplished yet again after hearing it. Being the very cause of it the least!

A few moments later, Vanitas was finally able to break through her defenses and pried through her lips with his tongue successfully. Naminé groaned. She let him have his way; playing and twirling around her tongue as he busied himself. She tasted like poptarts, the strawberry filling invading his taste buds as he craved for more. Naminé caved and pressed her weight on him, straddling him and took him for all he's worth. His tongue traced her teeth, to the small fangs, and the roof of her mouth, drinking her in hungrily as she returned the favor, participating in the tango that he initiated.

With a moan, Naminé finally got a hold of herself and pulled away from him with an abrupt, wet smack, her chest heaving from lost oxygen. Vanitas looked a bit out of breath himself, but compared to her, she didn't stand a chance.

"I win." He smirked, gesturing at their position and her arms while his stayed diligently down on the sofa. "Looks like someone couldn't resist me after all."

She scowled at him, and with a sudden tug on his collar, she pulled him back in for another kiss.

And who was he to refuse such?

* * *

"Okay, since you lost our 'game' earlier, you have to accept my help now." Vanitas arrogantly said as he twirled some of her hair from her place on top of him, legs on top of the other and bodies flush against each other from exhaustion.

"Oh god why…" she whined, blushing.

The consequences of her actions came crashing now that her mind was set right again. She, without a doubt, lost control of herself and made out with Vanitas Fair yet again. And she was the one that initiated the 2nd one just seconds before the first. How embarrassing! Now she was tired, energy spent on trying to have control over him with obvious no luck. As much as she wanted to get off the bastard, she just couldn't; her own body was betraying her because of this gorgeous asshole of a man.

"Simple, you let your stubbornness win over, now it's also the same thing that made you fall as well." He tutted. "Sometimes, my dear, you have to lower your pride a little."

"And where did you learn that?"

He grinned cheekily at her.

"That, is a fact."

"Really now." She scoffed.

"You know, human pride is like a pair of panties." **(1)**

"What the fu—"

"Nothing will happen if you don't lower it." He smirked. "So I suggest you lower it so everything will just go with the flow."

"Huh." Naminé raised an impressed brow at him and smirked. "So you DO have a brain after all."

"I do my best, darling." He winked. "So…"

Naminé sighed. Should she? Or should she not accept his help? If she would, she'd be stuck in her gratitude and insist she pay him back for all the trouble, meaning, another debt to worry about (their car crash fiasco isn't even a closed book yet). But if she wouldn't, she'd go depressed and guilty again because she kept on breaking promises to her family—much less to Tidus. The boy loved her to death! She couldn't possibly let him down again, could she?

The blonde let out another sigh.

Looks like she had no choice.

Being a martyr would lead to nowhere anyway.

* * *

**RADIANT GARDEN AIRLINES. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . FIRST CLASS**  
Gate No. **13** | Gate Closes: **20:30** | Seat: **4A**  
Flight pass no. **4739211**  
Class: _**FIRST CLASS**_

Boarding Time: **8:30PM** | Landing Time: **5:40AM**  
Departure:** Radiant Garden Airlines** | Arrival: **Sector 7 National Transportation Airport**

REF No.  
**00800143 583**

* * *

Looking at the plane ticket in her hands while she sat in the lounge area of the airport, with 2 luggages lined neatly beside her, she couldn't believe it was time to see them again. The thought of it nearly made her tear up, and she shook them away, not wanting anyone to worry or pity her. Her heart was pounding from anxiousness, fear, worry, happiness, guilt…but the happiness outwon it all. Nine long and a half years, and she was coming home again. It made her want to grin; and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop it from spilling out widely.

If it weren't for Vanitas' help, she couldn't be seeing them right now. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was grateful to him. Very. Looks like she's indebted to him yet again.

Naminé plugged in her earphones and put one in. She wanted to surprise them, so she didn't say anything yet. She got some gifts ready too, plus Tidus' overdue birthday gift safely kept! She could only grin fondly at the thought of Tidus' expression when he gets it. Her reverie was broken when she felt her phone vibrate—much to her irritation since the music stopped.

* * *

**One new message!**

_Vanitas Cakebag_

* * *

**From:** Vanitas Cakebag  
**To:** You

Meet you at S7. Don't be late.

Oh and, try to be careful when you get off the plane okay? You're a little stupid in case you've forgotten.

Laters, baby :*

* * *

Yes, the bastard insisted he come, much to her chagrin. That obviously means he would see her dad. Which is Rufus Shinra himself! Naminé prayed her father was out even just for a day.

And since he was such a gentleman, he went ahead with his private jet instead of taking her along. Kind guy huh? And he had the nerve to insult her! Naminé bit her bottom lip and held her irritation in. Her head snapped up when she heard the announcement that her boarding was coming, so she stood up and grabbed her bags, fumbling along the way to make sure she didn't forget anything. And when you don't look at the way when you walk, it leads to bumping into someone.

"Ah, I'm sorry…miss…" he trailed off with a surprised expression after helping her up.

"Oh uh, sorry I'm in a hurry." Naminé flashed the man with the a quick, apologetic smile before hurrying off, ticket tightly gripped in her right fist. He was left behind standing in a trance, only breaking out of it when he heard the walkie-talkie in his ear buzz.

"Six." He said, staring at his shoes as he walked out of the airport and straight into the parking lot. "I think I found our target."

_**"Roger that."**_ said a gruff voice on the other side. _**"Should we tell our client?"**_

"No…not yet. I am not entirely sure. But I'm positive."

**"A'right. Meet you here. Out."**

* * *

**7 HOURS LATER**

"Really, I'm FINE. There's no need for you to—"

"Idiot, I said I'm coming with you remember?" He grabbed one of her bags. "Now, let's go."

"You don't need to!" Naminé grabbed the bag back. "And don't use that excuse that you're coming with me! We could've just rode that private jet of yours together! Now go away!"

"Ah, so you DO want me to come along." He teased, and Naminé's cheeks turned bright red from blushing and irritation. "Okay, maybe when we go home. How's that?"

"You're impossible." She sighed as she shook her head, and started marching forward, with the irritating man on her heels. "Why did I agree to you anyway…"

"You basically have no choice back there, darling." Vanitas chuckled. "You simply just can NOT resist my handsome self. You went for seconds too, if you don't remember—"

"Shut up already…" she covered her face in embarrassment. "That was shameful! Shameful I tell you!"

"Say what you want, I think it was great. Can we do that sometime again? Maybe toni—fuck!" He yelled as she stomped on his toe, and Vanitas glared daggers with the blonde that looked both smug and flustered. "Y'know, I don't really want to say it, but you're a bitch." He bluntly said.

Naminé proudly flipped her hair back, grinning brightly.

"No, your fiancée's the bitch. Me? I'm the super bitch. Get it?"

He straightened out and rolled his eyes, lightly knocking her head to side as they walked to the entrance of Sector 7's airport.

"Yeah…maybe you're right at that one. Naminé the Super Bitch. If you were any bitchier, you should be called, the Queen Bitch! Cool, yeah?"

"Nahh, I'm good." She grinned as they hailed a cab. "And you will still be called "cakebag". No complains."

Naminé was already seated inside the cab when she noticed that Vanitas was still standing there, forehead bunched in a scrunched expression. He looked unsure and hesitant—something she barely saw since the man was overconfident and arrogant. Observations, for the win.

"What?" She laughed. "Don't tell me you never rode a taxi before?"

She noticed that his cheeks took the slightest tinge of red, but before she could make sure, it was gone.

"I'm not comfortable with that." He frowned. "I'm going to call Ven—"

"Don't be such a wuss." Naminé pulled him in quickly, apologizing to the kind-looking driver for the delay. "We're thousands of miles away from Radiant Garden and you think Ven is just going to pop up and say "Hey I'm here!"?"

"…yes?"

"And you said "I'm" the idiot." Vanitas shrugged. "We're not going to get kidnapped, silly. Midgar is where everyone knows everyone. Crime rates are low, and there's a lot of fresh air considering it's by the mountains." She giggled as his frown went deeper. "This old man here is Lloyd! Long time no see Lloyd!"

"Ah, welcome back Natalie." He smiled at them through the rear-view mirror. "You haven't come back after you left. Is that your boyfriend?"

"Um, no. He's a random stranger that happens to stalk me." She grinned.

"Hey, that's not true." Vanitas poked her at the side, making her yelp slightly.

"He's Vanitas." Naminé rolled her eyes at the golden-eyed man. "Vanitas Fair."

"Ah, son of Zack Fair, am I right?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded, impressed the man knew his father. Well, his father IS close to a celebrity so…

"I see. Well then, Mr. Fair, welcome to Midgar. You're going to like it here. It is quite rundown and remote, but it has its charms." Naminé nodded enthusiastically. "Someone's excited." Lloyd chuckled.

"I sure am! Hope they're doing well."

"Your family?" Vanitas asked, as the taxi drove to an intersection.

"Yeah…I can't really wait." She giddily replied, smiling.

"Aren't you tired at all?" Vanitas asked incredulously as he eyed her. She didn't look at all tired from her boring flight.

At that, she suddenly yawned, covering her mouth while at it. Vanitas snorted and smirked, snaking a hand on the side of her head and pulled her down, much to her surprise.

"Hey—!"

"Shut up and sleep." He said—ordered—as he kept a firm hand on her head, while she was tucked comfortably in the nook of his shoulder, eyes wide and cheeks red. "I'll wake you up when we've arrived."

"I'm fine—"

"One more word, Naminé, I swear I'm going to kiss you until your lips swell and you won't be able to talk for days." He threatened, glaring down at her. She shrunk under his gaze and sighed, relenting to him. Vanitas nodded in satisfaction and used the same hand to run his thumb on her smooth cheek, and Naminé dug the side of her head on his neck, eyes closing.

Lloyd chuckled silently at the sight._ 'A strange pair they make, but they look good together though.'_ He mused as he smiled, reminiscing the times when his wife and him used to do that in their younger days.

* * *

_"What about it, dear Naminé?" The female voice chuckled maliciously. "Your family…or him?"_

_Amidst her place in the darkness, 2 spotlights shined in front of her; one her family and the other…Vanitas. She choked on her tears and knelt in desperation, seeing the pain and helplessness in their eyes._

_"I-I'll do anything! Anything at all! Please!" She looked at the gleaming green eyes desperately in the darkness. "Let them go…please…"_

_"I'm afraid it's too late…" a foot stepped out of the darkness. "…you being alive hinders it all anyway…" something gleamed in the light in front of her; the barrel of a gun. "Say goodbye, dearest. I'm afraid this is the last."_

_"No!"_

_"NAMINÉ!"_

"Naminé!"

"No! Don't!" Naminé cried, her hand reaching nothing but air as she jolted up, eyes wide and small tracks of tears running down her cheeks.

"Naminé!" She gasped as she was held on the shoulders tightly, and she screamed, fighting against the hold. "What the fu—ow! Don't scratch me in the face!"

"Let go of me!" Naminé screamed, eyes shutting tight. "Let go!"

"Naminé, for god's sake, would you PLEASE calm down for one fucking second!?"

Her eyes snapped open in surprise and fright as she heaved, taking big gulps of air as she stared at Vanitas' concerned slash angry slash mortified expression as he stared right back at her. She realized they stopped in the last intersection to her home, Lloyd looking at her in concern from the driver's seat. Naminé swallowed; that's the first time she ever dreamed about something like that. Ever.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

Vanitas gritted his teeth and ran a hand on his locks. "God, blondie. You fucking had me there." He grounded out. "You were having a nightmare, obviously."

Naminé bit her bottom lip.

A nightmare huh? That's not the first time. But about her family AND Vanitas? Never. But now it is. Naminé shook; who was that woman? Vanitas peered at her frightened stare, and almost flinched when she grabbed the collar of his dress shirt and pulled him to her, arms tightly wound around his neck as she dug her face into the side of his neck. It kinda tickled, but the Fair ignored it and looked at Lloyd.

"Could you…?"

"Make a few round-trips for awhile?" Lloyd offered, smiling kindly.

"Thanks."

Vanitas sighed in resignation and slowly drew his arms around her as well, awkwardly rubbing her back. He had seen his mother do that several times to Sora when he came to her crying, babbling about his big brother bullying him and not lending him any of his toys. Although normally he would've taken advantage of the situation, he could not resist a woman in distress. His father taught him well about timing and chances, of course. Plus, there are times when you should stop playing and get serious for once in awhile.

"Naminé?" She moved the slightest bit, her eyes on his neck. He sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"…just stay. Please." She clung to him tighter.

"What happened to you? Or your dream anyway…"

"My family…and you." Vanitas' eyebrows rose to his hairline. "You were all held hostage, and…someone almost killed me."

"Puh-lease. I wouldn't be THAT helpless y'know. I'd probably get out of my bonds in less than a minute." He arrogantly chided.

"Please." She giggled, finally drawing her arms away. Vanitas rolled his eyes at her and pinched her cheek hard. "Ow." She glared.

"I swear, you better not worry me again. Or else." Naminé blinked in surprise. "What?" Vanitas grew a bit uncomfortable when she kept on staring at him.

"You were worried?" She grinned teasingly. "Ooh, love in the taxicab~"

"Shut up." He hissed, turning away from her.

"Are you blushing?"

"No!"

"Yes you are."

He sighed in agitation and turned back to her, and almost choked in surprise when she leaned forward to k…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…knock him on the forehead. Hard.

Vanitas blinked in surprise when he felt a dull ache in his forehead, and looked down to see Naminé grinning teasingly at him. Instantly, he glared right back.

"You thought I was going to kiss you, didn't you?"

"Not at all."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well I—" she didn't really get to finish when Vanitas pressed her up against the door and took her lips.

On the bright side, he got to steal one. The slap was so worth it.

* * *

Looking at the house in front of her, bathed in the rising sun's rays, made her knees wobble and her eyes to get teary. It didn't change one bit; except for the windows which looked a bit new. Tidus must have broke them again. She smiled in nostalgia and breathed in deep.

"Aren't you going inside yet?" Asked her red-cheeked 'chaperon' behind her.

"Give me 2 minutes. Nostalgia moment here!"

She could almost hear the man roll his eyes. Naminé gripped the paperbag tighter and finally held the doorknob, turning it with a light pull and went inside. Instantly, she smelled the fresh scent of bacon and blueberry pancakes and coffee, as well as the delighted voice of Tidus.

"Tidus, eat slowly or you'll choke!" She heard her mother say, and her voice got caught in her throat again as she neared the kitchen.

"But mom! It's really delicious!"

"Yes, yes. I know. I make the best pancakes y'know!" Her mother laughed.

"I wish sis was here!" Tidus harrumphed. "She'd totally kill for your pancakes, mom!"

"Wish granted."

2 heads snapped in the kitchen doorway in surprise, and Shoko gasped as she stood up.

"Naminé…?"

The blonde shrugged, smile wide as she stood there, staring at her family in the eyes and watching as her mother quickly walked towards her and engulfed her in a big, tight hug. Naminé grinned wide and hugged her back, digging her face into Shoko's neck as she giggled, hearing her mother's excited squeals and cries. The copper-haired woman eventually pulled away, but she held her daughter's face in her hands, staring at her lovingly.

"My Nami, all grown up." Shoko giggled.

"I know mom. I'm just that amazing."

Shoko just squealed and pulled her in and crushed her in a hug, twirling around excitedly as Naminé hugged her back with equal intensity. When the 2 women stopped spinning around like a pair of giddy high school girls, Shoko sighed and pressed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I missed you, mom."

"I missed you too, Nami."

"Did I keep my promise?" She sheepishly asked, grinning at her mother. Shoko chuckled.

"I think I'm not the one whom you should be asking." She jutted her thumb at the silent Tidus.

"No you didn't." He answered, his arms crossed while still seated in his chair, staring at his breakfast with a frown. The two women smiled at each other before Shoko let her go, and Naminé approached her youngest brother with a wide grin, her hands behind her.

"Hey, Tidus."

"Hi." He greeted back as curtly, not looking at his older sister.

Naminé sat on the empty chair beside him and pinched on his cheeks, making him yell in pain as she turned his face to her. Tidus pouted at her.

"I know I've let you down many times now, and I do feel guilty about it." Naminé ruffled his hair. "My promises are long overdue, isn't it? But I did miss everyone, including you, you little rascal."

"Hey! I'm not a rascal!"

"Yes you are." She laughed, while her mother leaned against the doorway when her eyes caught something from the other side of the front door. "But you're my cutest little rascal of a brother." Naminé pulled the paper bag from the floor and gave to Tidus, watching his eyes widen and light up. "Happy belated birthday, lil bro. I hope I got what you wanted."

"Cool!" He gushed, grinning widely as he opened the bag excitedly. "Blitzball!" He set the bag down for a moment and hugged Naminé tight, nuzzling himself to her while Naminé giggled, ruffling his unruly, coppery blonde hair.

"Like it?"

"Love it!" He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks sis! You're the coolest sister ever!"

"I know that already, bro."

Tidus and Naminé looked at each other before laughing. Naminé missed this. She missed laughing with her brother with no reason. Speaking of brothers…

"Mom?"

"Naminé, you didn't tell me we have another visitor!" Her mother's voice gushed by the front door. The former paled as her mother reappeared, grinning, holding the wrist of the confused-looking Vanitas.

"Whoa, who is he?" Tidus raised a brow at the man his mother was pulling in the kitchen.

"Yes, Nami, who is he?" Shoko smiled teasingly. Naminé blushed.

"H-hey, knock it off mom…he's a stalker of mine that insisted he come."

"Hey." Vanitas glared at her.

"Kidding." Naminé smirked at him. "Mom, Tidus, that's Vanitas. Vanitas Fair."

"It's…uh, nice to meet you…?" He greeted back, unsure.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Tidus asked straightly. Naminé choked on her spit.

"Tidus—!"

Shoko was just laughing, amused by her children's antics.

"No." Naminé sighed in relief. "I'm her husband."

"Mom, do NOT believe a word he says." Naminé warned when she saw Shoko's eyes sparkle. "I swear. You too, Tidus."

"What? We're expecting twins aren't we not? DEAREST?" Vanitas smirked. Naminé gaped, looked at her mother and brother, before back at him, scratching her head in pure irritation. Just then, all of them heard 3 gunshots, followed by squawks.

"What was that?" Vanitas asked warily.

"Where's dad and Cloud again?" Naminé ignored his question and turned to Shoko and Tidus. The latter was eating his breakfast again while Shoko was washing the dishes.

"You know what time it is, Nami." She winked, and Naminé smiled back.

"I'm lost." Vanitas shook his head and Naminé pulled him out of the kitchen and into the livimg room.

"Um. Hey." He looked at her questioningly. "You can…go home now." She said warily.

"And why…?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because!" She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Woman, we just got here. I had to calm your ass down earlier because of your nightmare, and I spent 4 hours riding a noisy jet. Have you have no heart and let me rest for awhile?" He groaned, a bit of desperation in his tone.

"It's not my fault you didn't say anything." She shrugged, grinning innocently.

"Whatever." He glared at her. "You didn't answer my question earlier."

"What question?" She crossed her arms, leaning her weight on one leg. "You had many questions."

"Why were there gunshots?"

Naminé raised a brow as she surveyed his expression. Was he worried? Naminé inwardly scoffed; him? Worried? PFFFFFTT. It did NOT suit him. She was so used to his devil-may-care attitude, maybe he had a soft side as well? The thought made her subconscious shudder.

"That's nothing." She giggled, waving a hand as if to dismiss the subject. "Hunting are one of the reasons this town is still alive. Didn't you notice the massive forest behind the house?"

"Umm, how would I see the forest when we came through the front door?"

"I don't know. You have super powers in your eyes right? Considering how you knew what color my panties are." She scoffed. Vanitas smirked at her and snickered, stepping closer to her.

"Want to know how?"

Naminé rolled her eyes as she tightened her hold on her crossed arms as he wrapped his loosely around her waist.

"No."

He patted her waistline behind her; where the top of her jeans were.

"You should wear a belt more often." He smirked at her, watching her cheeks color.

"Pervert." She pushed him away by the chest and snorted. "And don't think I didn't notice you having a feel on my butt!" She hissed, cheeks more red than ever.

He shrugged and merely grinned.

"You have a nice ass. What can I do? Stare at it?"

"No!" He looked up to her with a smirk and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Whatever. So?"

"So what!?"

"Am I allowed to stay?"

As expected, she tensed. Vanitas grumbled underneath his breath. Geez, what the hell is she so worked up about anyway? He saw nothing to be concerned about—apart from those gunshots he kept on hearing outside. Yeah. Real safe. His companion sighed noisily and relented, punching his forearm.

"Fine. But behave!" She said sternly, albeit a little hesitant.

"Yes motheeeeer." He drawled as she hauled him back to the kitchen.

"Ooh, you two took long~" Tidus snickered. Naminé glared at the boy. "Whaddya do? Huh? Huh—hey!" He protested when Naminé took his fork and took a big cut off of his pancake pile and shoved it in her mouth. "SIS!"

"Mind your own business, you rascal." Naminé blushed as she got 2 plates and utensils from the giggling Shoko. "No wonder Yunnie doesn't like you!"

"She DOES like me!" He harrumphed and whispered to the man beside her, "Don't tell her that Yunnie already confessed."

"Roger." Vanitas snickered.

Naminé turned back to the two. "What are you laughing at?"

"Mind your own business, sis." Tidus grinned.

Their snickerings ceased as the blonde went over and pinched their ears, laying their plates on the glass table as well while Tidus whined, slapping his sister's hand away. Vanitas scoffed instead, and pushed the offending hand away. He watched the blonde run back to the kitchen, getting the plates of fresh new pancakes, eggs AND bacon! He tilted his head as he watched her though, small smirk appearing on his lips.

Boy, he could live like this everyday.

Tidus noticed his expression, and the way his eyes followed Naminé as she set the table didn't go unnoticed either. Tidus set his glass of juice down and grinned, looking at the man.

"So, what are you staring at?" He played innocent, wanting to catch him off guard.

"Your sister." That he did not expect. "I thought you already noticed." Vanitas said while smirking at the boy.

"Whoaaaa. Do you have like, another set of eyes or something?" Tidus laughed. "I mean you were openly staring and mom over there has been giggling since."

Indeed, the Ridley matriarch was giggling by the kitchen sink. Vanitas rolled his eyes in amusement.

"I know! You have superpowers don'cha!? Eye powers!?"

"You really are siblings." Vanitas snickered, and Naminé reappeared, grinning as she talked to her mother about something. "Hey."

"What?" Tidus asked as he shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Your sister's gorgeous."

Tidus raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed, grinning. "Say that in front of Cloud and dad, mister."

"Call me Vanitas. Who's Cloud?"

"Our eldest brother."

"Cool. Where is he and your dad?"

"They're—"

"Tidus! Finish your breakfast already!" Shoko narrowed her eyes at the boy, who shrunk and hurriedly shoved bits of bacon and pancakes in his mouth. "I know you're curious about our visitor but save it for later, okay, young man?"

"Yes mooom." He groaned, sulking as he drank his orange juice. Naminé took a seat in front of Vanitas, raising a curious eyebrow as he shared a glance with her brother.

"You're getting along unexpectedly well with each other." She remarked as she ate.

"He's cool." Tidus nodded, and gathered up his plate and cup, dumping it on the sink. "Mom! I'm finished! Can I go out now?"

"Be back for lunch!"

"I will!" He yelled as he ran off, his new ball in hand. Naminé smiled at the scene and averted her eyes back to the man staring at her. She raised a brow at him, and stared back. Shoko quietly giggled at the scene as she set down the pitcher of juice, looking back at her daughter and Vanitas.

"You guys are so weird." She commented, before she took a step back and skipped to the living room, leaving the two at peace.

Vanitas smirked teasingly at her and propped his chin up in his palm, while Naminé rolled her eyes and leaned forward as well, crossing her legs as she copied his action. He scratched the back of his neck and she rolled a lock of blonde hair with her finger, playing along with his antics.

"I haven't heard of flirting while having breakfast before." She bit her bottom lip in amusement. "Mostly during dinner dates."

"Would you like to have dinner with me someday then?" He rose his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "Come to think of it, we never really had a formal date before. So…what of it?"

Naminé grinned at him. "Maybe."

"Oh come on." He groaned, but the twinkle in his golden eyes betrayed his mock-defeated sigh.

"Hey, you already kissed me and took advantage of it. Then you pretended to be my boyfriend once and you even paid for my expenses to come here despite my wishes. So, tell me. Do I have to?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "You owe me."

"I noticed." She grumbled, and stabbed a piece of bacon and thrust to his face, making Vanitas lean back from surprise. "You started all of this."

"Whoa, easy. You could kill a person with that." He pushed the fork away and she "daintily" popped the bacon in her mouth, grinning. "And for the record? It was not me who started all of this. You did. Car crasher." He smirked.

"Yeah? Well you're the one who won't give me my paycheck yet so I couldn't repay you munny by munny! Are you seriously trying to keep me? It's November already. Give me my money."

"Maybe, and no." He grinned.

"How about, hmm…no, and yes?" She sighed.

"You'd have to find someone to help you then." He snickered. "Although I highly doubt THAT would happen. Just so you know…"

"That's because you'd interfere and scamper off like a little sissy."

"I don't scamper." He scoffed. "And I'm no sissy, goldilocks."

"Goldilocks? Really? Okay, thornhead." Naminé retaliated with a smirk of her own. "I'd call you porcupine but that's Sora already. So, you. Thornhead. Or should it be Thornbite?"

"Ha-ha." Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Very funny. So?"

"So what?"

"Go on a date with me." He said. I think he ordered, at most, really.

"Always so straight to the point." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go on a date with you."

"December 11th then?" He grinned.

"Why the 11th?"

"My birthday." He shrugged. "Spend my 29th birthday with me."

"Fine. Just this once."

"I'm looking forward to that, Natalie."

"Ohh, first name basis now are we?"

"You never call me by my name anyway. My name to you is—"

"Cakebag ala Douchery."

His eyes narrowed and he grunted. "Point taken. And you're Naminé the Queen Bi—"

"Shoko!" The front door opened and from the sound of the voice, it was a man. Vanitas watched the woman in front of him widen her eyes and tense up. Since her back was turned to the hallway entrance, he could see what's behind her. "Our hunt was better than expected!"

"Oh! You're back!" Naminé's mother came back from the living room and rushed to the hallway. "Cloud? What happened to your face?—wow! Chocobo eggs? Wonderful!"

"…the Chocobos pushed me in the mud, mom."

"You're never going to believe what happened today!" Vanitas and Naminé could hear the approaching footsteps and Shoko's excited gush.

"Really, dear? What's that?"

"That voice…" Vanitas mumbled, but he wasn't so sure. But he was SURE he heard that voice before. Could it be? But…

"Naminé is back!" Shoko squealed.

And then they stepped into the open. Vanitas' eyes grew large as golfballs. Naminé, if possible, shrunk even further and grimaced as she saw Vanitas' expression. Naminé took a glance behind her, and saw her father, looking back at her, then to Vanitas. Recognition seemed to spark in her father's eyes as they looked at Vanitas.

"Naminé…" her father stared at her for a few seconds and looked at the other across her, "...and Vanitas Fair…correct?"

Vanitas glanced at Naminé, then to Tidus (who was standing behind his mother), to the man with spiky blonde hair (must be Cloud), then to the man in front himself.

"President…Shinra…?"

Lo and behold, Rufus Shinra in the flesh.

What an awkard reunion.

* * *

(1) - _**Beta note: Lol that came from me xD Something that I came across on facebook :3**_

**ATTENTION**. IN CAPITAL, BOLD LETTERS. ...seriously read this crap.

Anyway…I reread the past chapters, and allow me to say that I am disgusted with some of the outcome of some it all ._. Typos, typos everywhere. Missing words and some phrases, then date and time confusion. OMFG. This is horrible. I really DO need that cleanup. FAST. I finished chapters 1-10, and now I'll start on the 11-20th chapters. I still have to finish one of my Beta projects ._. I'm so sorry storycreater! ;_; It's been months and I'm still halfway through the chapter 6 of Red Tulips! I'm very very very very very very sorry ;_; Please forgive me! This would be my temporary last update until I finish whatever I have to finish, and knowing they're still waiting to be done, piling up, makes me very bothered AND immensely guilty. I'll still come back and check once in awhile, but that's about it. Don't worry! I WILL finish Check Yes Naminé! I swear that to my grave.

To see if Check Yes Naminé is back in session, see my profile ;) Who knows what you may see… ;) The Check Yes Naminé Anniversary surprises are still in-game though!

Check Yes Naminé, logging off.

…temporarily.


End file.
